Sephiroth's Story
by Cheese Fairy
Summary: The story of Sephiroth's life from childhood. A little angsty in places.
1. Default Chapter

Sephiroth's story

"Sephiroth's Story – by Zell5000 AKA Kat!!

[Author's Note: This story is dedicated to two people. Firstly my dear friend Kathryn Rowe whose blind, relentless devotion to Sephiroth gave me cause to write this fic in the first place. Also she gave me Carmoi, a truly wonderful character that I hope I can do justice to. Also – a proof-reader is totally necessary –, as she has pointed out SO MANY irritating little bits.

Secondly to Zahra Ali who's beautiful 'I Know What's Beneath The Snow Fields' Epic (It can only be called an Epic because it's length defies belief, perhaps she should print it out as the world's longest novel. Actually, scratch that – Kathryn and I already tried and used up nearly two ink cartridges and ended up with no paper left!!) Showed me how a fic should be written. Also thanks for the continued support while I've been writing this – I couldn't have done it without you.

Thank you so much, both of you! ^_^

Oh PS: My favourite characters in Final Fantasy VII are Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind and Reno, they all make appearances whether the timeline fits or not. I'm not sorry either! Heehee, oh well – on with the show!!]

Phase One – Beginnings 

The young boy sat up in his small, soft bed. He blinked his eyes slowly as they grew accustomed to the morning sunlight that shone brightly in through the window. The room was fairly large but had a cosy feel to it. Despite belonging to a child it had no toys whatsoever scattered across the floor or on shelves, not even a teddybear accompanied the boy in his bed.

Stifling a yawn he kicked aside the heavy russet bedspread and ran his fingers wearily through his cropped, silvery coloured hair. He wandered sleepily over to the window and opened it to the intoxicating scent of sweet smelling flowers. Looking out onto the vast gardens he suddenly grinned mischievously and his incredible emerald eyes twinkled in the sun. 

He rushed over to the door and opened it cautiously, peering out into the corridor he checked up and down to make sure that no one was about. After seeing that it was all clear he crept deftly down the hall, taking extra care to be quiet as he passed the end bedroom. He didn't want one of the scientists that he lived with to find him creeping about. 

When he reached the top of the tall staircase he giggled to himself and, feeling especially brave, slid down the banister rail all the way to the bottom. He rushed over to the heavy oak front doors, feeling the soft carpet tickle his bare toes. It took a great effort to pull open the doors and go out into the sun-kissed gardens.

He wandered lazily around the flowerbeds, kicking at tall tufts of grass and appreciating the warmth of the early morning sun on his pale skin. He didn't get to come out here much, if ever. The scientists didn't like it and he often felt that all he ever did was get poked and prodded by them in their laboratory in the basement. He sighed and looked back at the huge mansion that he had just left. It looked quite pretty now – better than at night when it was just plain spooky – like a haunted castle.

He stopped his wanderings at the gate that led out into the small village of Nibelheim. It was a quaint country town set deep with the Nibel Mountains. He had only left the village once, when Professor Gast had taken him for a walk. The boy liked Gast much more than any of the other scientists. Even though he did lots of tests that hurt him, he always showed the child consideration and greeted him with a warm, crinkly smile whenever they met. 

Yes he definitely liked Professor Gast the most, much, much more than that horrible Hojo he decided on reflection. He hated Hojo – he was an evil, slimy, skinny man who always seemed to enjoy making the boy feel as discontented as possible. But it wasn't just hate – the child was afraid of the cold-hearted professor, and he never felt comfortable in his presence.

He was about to return to the mansion when he noticed the Bakers' delivery boy making his morning rounds, taking pre-ordered loaves and rolls to different houses in town. The child watched as he grabbed another parcel of bread from his small cart, placing it outside a door and knocking twice to alert it's occupiers that a delivery had been made.

The delivery boy suddenly noticed that he had an audience, he stared at the small boy at the gate of the ShinRa Mansion for a moment before grinning broadly.

"Mornin'" he said cheerily, giving a friendly salute at the strange haired child.

The boy started a little at the greeting. Usually the townspeople ignored him. He smiled back and was about to reply with a friendly hello, when he felt a hand gripped his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing out here, Sephiroth!?" a voice demanded coldly.

Sephiroth recognised the seething voice instantly – it was Hojo. All the happy, carefree emotions that had congregated within him suddenly vanished when he realised whom had caught him. He turned dejectedly to face the man, he took one look at his stern gaze and immediately regretted it, he dropped his solemn gaze to the ground and fixed his brilliant green eyes on Hojo's feet.

"I'll ask one final time, boy" the professor said with even more malice "What are you doing out here!?"

"N..Nothing, Mr Hojo" he replied timidly.

Hojo glared contemptuously as the small child in front of him. He watched as young Sephiroth shifted uneasily in his nightclothes, unsure of how to act. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears – he was obviously terrified. Hojo's thin lips twisted into a disgusting wry smile, secretly pleased at the effect he was having on the quivering child.

"Get back inside" he spat "Professor Gast wants to begin today's tests early. You've already had me running all over this damned estate looking for you!"

"Y-Yes, Sir" Sephiroth replied shakily and he turned and ran into the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hojo watched the boy scurry away. He smiled slyly – everything was running to schedule.

Sephiroth plodded dismally down the tall winding staircase that led down to the basement laboratory. It had taken all his self-composure to stop himself from shaking – why did Hojo treat him like that anyway – it wasn't like he'd done anything wrong.

As he reached the bottom he felt the cold stone that made up a long narrow corridor under his feet. He looked down at himself – he was still wearing his nightclothes – a thin, white T-shirt and a pair of shorts. It had been very hot and stuffy in his room the previous night – too hot for regular pyjamas. He wondered if he should quickly go and get dressed. 

He shook his head decisively – no, he was already in trouble for wasting time.

He continued down the corridor – it was very dark – only a few, well-placed lanterns allowed him to see where he was going. Hanging from the walls were several skeletons – he suppressed a shudder – he wished that someone would take them away, despite using this corridor several times every day they still frightened him a little.

He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he reached the end of the corridor. There were two doors here, one, directly ahead of him led to the laboratory and it's adjoining library. There was also a door on the left-hand wall that Sephiroth had never opened. He'd never been shown around it so it was probably off limits – he had often tried to imagine what was hidden inside.

Probably monsters he thought Or even scarier – Hojo clones he grinned at his joke. Hojo was definitely more frightening than any two-headed, drooling monster. 

He was about to head into the lab when he heard a strange moaning sound – like when people talk in their sleep. It was coming from that other room.

His curiosity peaked; Sephiroth tiptoed over to the door and placed his ear against it. He tried the door handle and found it to be locked. He listened carefully to see if he could hear anything else. The moaning came again – this time he managed to make out one word – 'Lucrecia'.

What's a 'Lucrecia'? He thought – extremely puzzled by the strange word.

He listened a little longer until he heard a creaking sound, like an old door being opened, followed by shuffling and scraping noises.

Summoning all of his shattered courage, the child managed a whispered

"Hello?"

No reply other than a continued shuffling, coming closer to the door. Sephiroth froze – what if it **was** a monster?

"I..Is anybody there?" he called again.

Still no answer, the locked room was completely silent. Sephiroth shrugged in defeat, put it all down to an overactive imagination and turned back to the door to the laboratory.

"Who are you?"

Sephiroth jumped at the cold voice – he turned around quickly, expecting to see Hojo or one of the servants. But no one was there. 

It must be from that room!! He thought

Unsure of what to do the child stood for a moment fiddling with his shirt.

Then the voice came again, firmer but just as cold; "Who **are** you?!"

"I.. I'm Sephiroth," he said quietly

"Ah, I see" The voice from behind the door said knowingly "And what are you doing down here, Sephiroth?"

"Ummmmm..I have to go and talk to Professor Gast – he probably wants to run some more tests and stuff like he always does. It's no big deal." He paused for a minute thoughtfully before asking: "What's a Lucrecia?"

"What do **you** know of Lucrecia??" the voice snapped. "And it's not what – it's **who!**"

Rather taken aback the boy continued "I..I heard you say her name just now – I was just wondering who it was that meant so much to you"

"How old are you Sephiroth?" the voice said with just a hint of amusement.

"Ten"

"Ten eh? You're a very observant ten-year-old." He paused "Yes Lucrecia did mean an awful lot to me. She was an extremely beautiful woman, I loved her very much"

"So what happened?"

"She..died – I was unable to save her," the voice said quietly – as if trying to hide a deeply imbedded sense of guilt.

Sephiroth chose not to push the topic any further – it was obviously a strain on the stranger. "So what are you doing locked in there?"

"Sleeping" he replied flatly

"Oh" The boy was a little surprised by the simplicity of the reply "What are you doin.."

"Enough!!" The voice interrupted "I thought you had to meet with Professor Gast?"

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide with alarm – he was late. **Again**! "I..I have to go now," he said hurriedly and headed for the lab. As an afterthought he added; "can I come and talk to you again?"

The voice chuckled softly "And why would you want to do that?"

Sephiroth hung his head "Because you're the only person who talks to me. And I've only just met you!"

"I'm very sorry, Sephiroth, but I'm afraid that's impossible – I must continue my sleep," the voice said apologetically.

Sephiroth took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok, can you at least tell me your name – I promise I won't bother you again!"

"Vincent"

"Ok, Vincent – bye!!" he said as he scurried into the laboratory.

[Author's Note (there could be a lot of these!!): YES YES YES –Vincent's in there, baby. C'mon, everybody dance with pure unbridled joy!!! Ok maybe not. On the other hand all fellow Vincent nuts probably are!! Hehhee]

Professor Gast sat at the large and terribly overcrowded desk placed in the centre of the Mansion's small library. All around him were files, reports and books piled so high that they often threatened to fall from their designated piles and scatter all over the floor. He was glancing through a pile of papers with great interest. He sighed and scratched his balding head – these results didn't make sense – the boy should be progressing much more rapidly than this.

Glancing up he noticed Sephiroth standing awkwardly in the arched, book infested corridor that led from the lab into the library. The old man grinned broadly at the nervous young boy.

"Ah there you are, Sephiroth!!" he said cheerily "come in, come in – don't be shy!"

Sephiroth obliged and sat himself down in the chair that Gast offered.

"So how are you this glorious morning, my boy? Keeping well?" before giving Sephiroth a chance to answer he continued "Good, marvellous, wonderful" He glanced quickly at the small boy who was looking terribly fidgety. "Is there something wrong, Child?"

Sephiroth stared at his toes and wiggled them as he thought, "Hojo yelled at me again," he said finally.

Gast sighed "What happened this time?"

"I was out in the garden – he came out and yelled at me and made me come down here." Sephiroth said indignantly.

The ageing professor smiled kindly at Sephiroth "Pay no attention to him, Child, Hojo's in a terrible mood lately. He was up all night running tests again – he's probably just tired."

"But he's always.."

Gast raised his hand to silence the boy "Enough, Sephiroth, let's not talk of this again – alright?"

Sephiroth wriggled in his chair but nodded in agreement – how could Gast possibly understand? Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Professor Gast, why is there a man locked in the basement?" Gast looked understandably shocked by this unexpected statement – how did Sephiroth know about that? "He's called Vincent" continued Sephiroth "He keeps talking about a lady called Lucrecia – who's she – do you know her? And he says that all he does is sleep – how can he sleep **all** the time? And he knows Hojo, and **you**! Why is he locked in? Is he bad? Or maybe he's a monster!! How come you never told me about him before? And..." 

"Whoa, whoa **whoa **– slow down!!" Gast cried, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation "My poor old brain's not what it used to be y'know – one at a time!!"

"Sorry, Sir" said Sephiroth apologetically before gazing at Gast awaiting answers to his questions. Gast looked at the huge green eyes staring at him expectantly and shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about Vincent," he said "In fact I think that you should just forget all about him. And yes – all he does is sleep. He's just an experiment gone awry."

"Experiment?" asked Sephiroth in confusion – why would anyone want to experiment on Vincent?

Gast frowned "Yes one of Hojo's – now forget about it, he's crazy" he pushed himself away from the desk and stood up "come now, we have some more tests to run – and I know how much you enjoy them!" he grabbed Sephiroth's hand and began leading him into the laboratory. Suddenly he felt the boy resist him, he turned to see him standing with an extremely puzzled expression on his face. "Come on, Sephiroth" he said, trying to pull the boy on but he stubbornly refused to move.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Vincent didn't sound crazy – just upset!"

"**I SAID FORGET ABOUT HIM!!**" Gast bellowed

Sephiroth stood dumbfounded – Gast had never yelled at him before. 

He yanked his hand away from the old man's and ran out of the library as fast as he could, tears flowing freely from his emerald eyes. He kept on running until he reached his bedroom. He flung open the door then locked it behind him before collapsing onto his bed, sobbing piteously.

He'd had enough. All the agonising tests, Hojo's cruel treatment, his new 'friend' Vincent refusing to allow him to talk to him again, and now this – Gast, the only person he trusted, yelling at him! 

It was too much for him to bear – he didn't have a friend in the world. 

Sephiroth gasped as he sat up sharply in his bed. He looked around himself in confusion – it was pitch black, hadn't it been early morning just a moment ago? He rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up only to find them still damp with tears.

Suddenly it hit him and he slapped himself on the forehead for being so stupid – it was just a dream – a nightmare, reliving a portion of his past. He pushed the quilt away from himself and leaned over to turn on the lamp at his bedside, he wandered over to the small washbasin in the corner and stared at himself in the mirror above it.

Yes – he was definitely himself, no longer a lost ten year old child – he was fifteen now, nearly sixteen. Surer of body and mind, and a little less afraid of Hojo. Just a little. He shook his head to try and get rid of all the cobwebs that had formed in his brain. His now long hair swept along his shoulders – he smiled, it suited him better at this length, falling a short way down his back.

He checked his watch – nearly five. He sighed, there was no point going back to bed now – he'd only have to get up again in half an hour anyway. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a loose pair of black pants and a sleeveless blue T-shirt. He dressed quickly, not bothering with shoes – he preferred to walk barefoot.

He glanced over to the corner of the room where his murasame sword laid against a wall. It was huge – seven feet long, he remembered when he had first been given it by Gast and Hojo – he couldn't even lift it – now, three years on he wielded it with deadly accuracy. Soon he'd have to use it all the time – when his sixteenth birthday finally arrived he'd be off to Midgar to join SOLDIER.

Until then he was stuck in Nibelheim, being trained to fight and allowing the scientists to undertake their continual tests. He frowned – he hated those tests, in fact he was even looking forward to joining SOLDIER, at least he'd finally escape them, not to mention getting Hojo off his back!

He grabbed the sword by its hilt and left the room. He wandered casually down the hall to the staircase, which he descended and headed into the tearoom that doubled as his training area.

He approached the training dummy in the centre of the room, smiling as he recalled how it had had to be strengthened after he had decimated it the previous week – he was definitely getting better! He took quick swing at it, pleased at the sparks that flew off as metal struck metal.

He lowered his blade to the floor and then sat down next to it before laying down on his back atop the mats which covered the area. He stretched himself out before letting his mind wander. He was ready to doze off when he heard the door open and light footsteps enter the room. He sat up sharply to see one of the houses handful of servants polishing the Grand Piano that sat in the corner. She was young, about his age, and he'd never seen her in the mansion before. He watched her for a moment and listened to her hum some song to herself. She was slim and pretty with long dark hair tied loosely into a ponytail that hung over one shoulder.

"Hello" he ventured

The girl jumped in fright at his greeting, she had thought herself to be alone. Sephiroth rushed over to her and picked up the dusting cloth she had dropped when he'd startled her.

"Sorry about that", he said humbly, handing her the cloth. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

The girl blushed as she accepted her cloth, "It's ok," she said "I didn't realise there was anyone in here – it's not due for use for another fifteen minutes."

Sephiroth scratched his head, "Yeah, well I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd get some extra practice in." He thought for a minute "Oh, hey, I'm Sephiroth" he said, extending his hand.

She took it and shook it gently "I know who you are" she said with a small smile "Everyone who works here knows – we're all instructed to make sure that we don't disturb you." She blushed "I'm Kathryn" [Author's Note (just a quick one!): Hi Kathryn ^_^] she added.

"Pleased to meet you" he said sincerely "I haven't seen you around here before, I mean they're all ugly old heifers who work here so I'm sure I'd remember someone like you, I" he broke off after realising what he was saying and flushed crimson.

Kathryn smiled broadly at him and fiddled with her curls. "Don't stop on my account," she said coyly and then blushed in spite of herself. Quickly changing the subject she asked, "Do you do this everyday?"

"What – meet pretty girls?"

She giggled and playfully slapped his arm "No, silly, I mean come here and practice using your sword!"

Sephiroth shrugged "Pretty much, I don't take a break too often – Hojo and Gast keep telling me that I have to be the best."

"Why?"

He shrugged again – he had no answer to that. Suddenly Kathryn gasped as she glanced at her watch.

"Oh God – I have to go or I'll be in so much crap." She began heading to the door.

"Hey wait" Sephiroth called, with just a tinge of panic in his voice "Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

She turned back to him "It's my day off tomorrow". Sephiroth's hopes shrank – seeing him so deflated left a small pang of guilt in her heart – it was obvious he was very lonely. "Tell you what" she said "meet me outside the village tomorrow at noon". 

Sephiroth's brilliant emerald eyes lit up at her invitation "Noon it is then" he said with a dashing smile before she hurried out of the room.

After their first encounter Sephiroth began meeting with Kathryn on a regular basis. Often they'd just walk for a couple of hours in the vast countryside that surrounded the small village, other times the mansion's friendly cook Annie would pack them food and they'd go on a picnic.

Naturally all this was kept from Hojo and Gast, if they ever inquired where he was the staff would always make up some excuse.

Sephiroth enjoyed their excursions immensely; after all he'd never really ventured beyond the confines of the mansion, let alone out into the 'big wide world'. But there was more to it than that – he'd never know anyone his own age before, it felt good to have a friend at last. Sometimes he'd dwell gloomily on the fact that he had to leave for Midgar in a few months, but most of the time he managed to force it out of his mind. Until he'd met Kathryn he'd seen no reason to stay in Nibelheim, now he couldn't imagine leaving it, and her behind. 

One such trip took place in the late summer, just a month before his birthday when he'd be forced to leave. They'd stopped at one of their usual haunts, an area of trees a little under a mile from town. 

"Let's take a break here," Kathryn said "It's really hot today considering the time of year and I'm so tired – I think it's the weather!"

Sephiroth readily agreed – it was incredibly warm. Kathryn sat with her back against a gnarly old tree whose leaves were just beginning to turn a deep auburn colour in anticipation of autumn. Sephiroth plonked himself down next to her and ran a hand through his long, silky hair. Kathryn watched him for a moment.

"Your hair's a really unusual colour" she commented "has it always been that way?"

Sephiroth pulled a section of it in front of his faced and stared at it. "For as long as I can remember" he said, brushing it back over his head again. "I'm just unique," he added with a grin.

Kathryn sat and stared at him for a few minutes, taking in his fine features wondering why it had taken her so long to realise that he was incredibly handsome. Especially his beautiful eyes she decided – they were one of his greatest assets, she smiled to herself – not to mention the fact that he had a great body. She suppressed a laugh – she'd never really noticed that before either.

Sephiroth noticed her intent gaze and felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny "What?" he asked.

Kathryn woke up from her daydream "hmm?"

"You were staring at me." He said flatly

"Oh – sorry, I was a million miles away!" she said apologetically.

He reached over and pushed a few strands of her chestnut hair out of her face, making her blush ever so slightly as his fingertips brushed her cheek.

His playful face suddenly turned very serious "You're very beautiful, Kathryn" he said gently, studying her delicate face, her bright blue eyes and her slender body.

"Sephiroth, I.." she trailed off as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh" he said quietly, moving slightly closer to her. "Kathryn there's something I have to tell you." He glanced at the ground for a moment – trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say. "You know I have to go to Midgar in a few weeks, but I..I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm really going to miss you – you're the greatest, the **only** friend I've ever had." 

He slipped his hand gently over her stomach and held her waist ever so lightly. "Kathryn?" he said quietly.

"Hmmm?" she replied feeling his hair drape onto her bosom as he leant closer to her; she gazed intently into his wonderful, intoxicating eyes.

"I love you" he said, his tone was barely audible and filled with so much suppressed emotion. "I don't think I can live without you."

She smiled up at him, feeling his other hand snake up around her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her face, closing her eyes her allowed him to lower her down so that she lay on her back on the warm grass.

"I love you too," she said, stroking his soft hair that hung loosely down around his face.

Sephiroth looked down at the beautiful girl in front of him, with her wonderful curls spread out like an ocean beneath her. Slowly her brought his head down to meet hers and kissed her tenderly, he felt her body tremble beneath his touch. Taking this to be a good sign, he continued his kiss, firmer now, revelling in the softness of her lips.

He'd never been this happy.

[Author's Note: awwwww cute! Sorry about the slush!]

Later that afternoon, the young couple finally made their way back to Nibelheim. Walking slowly, their hands locked, they chatted casually until they reached the old well in the Town Square.

Sephiroth turned to face Kathryn who smiled warmly up at him. He took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into him. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, unwilling to let go. They stood this way for several minutes until both finally decided to come up for air.

Kathryn glanced over at her shoulder to her small home. "I should be getting back," she said "my parents will wonder what's keeping me." She giggled "I said I'd only be gone for an hour!"

Sephiroth gave a sigh of false annoyance and kissed her forehead. "I guess."

As they made their farewells neither one of them noticed that they were being watched from the shadows.

Hojo was not best pleased of the actions of his 'experiment'.

The girl will have to be..dealt with he decided – nothing was going to get in the way of his greatest achievement!

A week later Sephiroth was lying lazily on his bed, thinking about the day he'd shared with Kathryn. They hadn't ventured far – in fact only as far as her home. He grinned to himself – while the parents are away their baby girl will play!

Not that they'd done anything really serious, after all, he mused, we aren't even sixteen yet. There'd be plenty of time for that!

Suddenly a terrified scream from downstairs broke into his thoughts. He recognised it instantly!

Kathryn!!

Jumping off the bed he pelted out of the room and down the stairs to come face to face with Hojo's sneering visage. Behind him knelt Kathryn – he clothes were bloodied and torn and two men in dark blue suits were holding her down. They both carried guns, Sephiroth took a moment to regret leaving his murasame in his room.

He looked from Hojo to Kathryn and back again – a terrible feeling of apprehension gripped his heart.

"What's the matter, boy?" jeered Hojo "Do you know this pathetic little whore?" Sephiroth felt his blood boil at Hojo's insults but managed to keep his head. "Of course you do" continued Hojo "After all you helped her gain her reputation as a slut, didn't you!" 

Unable to contain his rage Sephiroth lunged at the evil man only to feel hot lead rip through his left shoulder as one of the gunmen reacted to his attempted assault on the scientist. Sephiroth dropped to his knees, gripping his bleeding wound.

"Have you met the Turks, boy?" Hojo cackled evilly – gesturing to the two men "Meet Gerald" he said indicating a man of roughly forty "and Tseng" who looked about 20.

Sephiroth studied the two men for a moment; Gerald looked used to this sort of thing – he calmly held Kathryn to the floor with his gun rammed into her head as she sobbed. The other, Tseng was a little skittish, perhaps new to the job. Still, he had shot him – he'd remember that face.

Finally Sephiroth found his voice, "What the hell are you trying to do?" he demanded angrily, allowing the sound of his bitter hatred and resentment seethe into his tone.

Hojo tutted "Boy, when are you going to learn? We have rules here. Unless we tell you that you can do something then it's not allowed." Sephiroth glared at his tormentor – how could he do this? 

"You are truly **sick**!!" he breathed heavily, wincing slightly as the wound on his shoulder cried out for attention.

Hojo grinned, but it was devoid of any humour – it was obvious that he was enjoying this immensely. He motioned to Tseng "Tie him to the banister" he ordered "I want him to see this".

Tseng nodded once, he pressed his gun against Sephiroth's neck – forcing him back to the stairs where he forcefully yanked his arms behind his back and tied them firmly. Tseng looked down at Sephiroth and smiled before turning away.

Sephiroth fumed "Bastard!" he yelled at Tseng. Tseng merely turned, aimed his gun at Sephiroth's stomach and fired twice. Sephiroth screamed in agony.

"Idiot!!" Hojo yelled at the younger Turk "I want him damaged as little as possible"

Humbled, Tseng mumbled something of an apology. Hojo nodded at Gerald who promptly dragged poor Kathryn over to where Sephiroth was bound. He grabbed a handful of her dishevelled hair and pulled her head up forcefully so that she stared into Sephiroth's eyes. He looked back at her, blood dripped from a gash on her forehead, and bruises were beginning to form all over her face. She was still beautiful.

He looked into her teary blue eyes "I'm so sorry" he whispered. She nodded at him – too afraid to speak.

Suddenly Hojo burst out laughing. "Oh this is **too** much!!" he hollered "The pathetic little boy honestly thinks he's in **love**!!" His face became deadly serious again, he glanced at the older Turk. "Do it" he ordered with the utmost malice.

Gerald nodded "Aye, Sir" he agreed, bringing his gun up to Kathryn's temple. A single shot ended he life and she slumped to the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sephiroth was horrified, how could he do that to her? HOW?? 

At Hojo's order, Tseng cut the ropes that prevented Sephiroth from going to his love. Finally free of them he bent over her, and cradled her in his arms, willing her to open her eyes, to breathe, to come back to him.

Tear's streamed from his eyes as he stared at her bloodstained face in disbelief. He turned to Hojo and glared at him "Why?"

Hojo smirked at him "Because I **can**"

Feeling rage take over from his grief, Sephiroth went to attack the cruel professor only to feel the butt of Gerald's gun crash down on the back of his head. 

His world went black.

[Author's Note: Sorry, Kathryn – but you had to go! It's for the greater good! Hey – put the knife down! And why are your eyes all bloody and evil looking! STAY BACK EVIL DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!] 

Sephiroth stared gloomily out of the small window at the rain lashing down outside. Strong winds rocked the boat as it made its journey from the Costa-Del-Sol to Junon harbour.

It had been three weeks since the end of his life. This wasn't a life he was living now, just an empty and hopeless existence. He was on his way to Midgar to join SOLDIER. He used to get excited about it, then later ,after Kathryn had entered his life, he'd dreaded it. Now it made no difference.

He rested his chin on his hand and lost himself to a myriad of thoughts until he heard the door of his small cabin open. He turned to see Gast stood looking at him apprehensively. The old man smiled nervously, what **had** got into him?

"Sephiroth" he said quietly "There are things that I must tell you before we get to Midgar"

Sephiroth got up from his perch at the window and walked over to the professor. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sit down Sephiroth" Gast instructed, the young man obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gast sat next to him. "Do you remember when you told me about your discovery of Vincent in the basement?:" Sephiroth nodded, puzzled at Gast's sudden interest in the topic "Well you also asked me about a woman called Lucrecia correct?"

Sephiroth nodded again. Gast took a deep breath but ended up coughing severely. Sephiroth reached out to try and help him but the ageing man waved him away.

"Do you know who you mother is, child?" he asked in a croaky voice.

Sephiroth was by now deeply confused but he nodded "Jenova" he replied.

"Yes well you see there's more to it than that, I.." Suddenly Gast's body began shaking violently, as if possessed by some demon, his chubby face went bright red and then blue as he struggled to breathe.

Sephiroth looked on in horror, as Gast dropped from the bed to the floor, Sephiroth went to aid him, rubbing his back in order to get air into his lungs. Instead of helping it only seemed to make matters worse as the old man vomited up bile in his efforts to breathe.

This continued for a full minute, with Sephiroth yelling for help as he tried to assist his oldest friend. Suddenly Gast's trembling body relaxed and Sephiroth gave a sigh of relief at the end to the seizure. He rolled the older man onto his back, expecting to see him smiling up at him. Instead all Sephiroth saw was Gast's lifeless eyes staring blankly into space.

It was Sephiroth's turn to start shaking as he reached to the professor's neck, trying desperately to find a pulse, but there was nothing.

Sephiroth sat with Gast's body in his lap for what seemed like an eternity, tears flowing freely from his tortured, emerald eyes. 

From outside the door Hojo had listened intently to the events unfolding within. He sneered at Gast's pathetic attempts to tell Sephiroth the truth and then congratulated himself for ending the miserable, small-minded old coot's pathetic existence. 

He felt inside his coat pocket for the hall full vial of poison that he'd managed to purchase when they'd stopped in Gongaga. It was amazing what you could get your hands on in this world for a price. 

No one was going to get in the way. 

No one.

[Author's Note (sorry!): Ok, ok so I know that this isn't what **actually** happened to Gast but it fits my story better so live with it!]

Phase Two – SOLDIER

By the time the black limousine pulled up outside the train station Sephiroth was in a state of hysterics. First Kathryn slaughtered before his eyes and now Gast had died in his arms. The raging storm of emotions exploding in his soul caused him to seriously doubt his sanity.

Meanwhile Hojo sat, smug as ever as he watched the tormented young man tremble violently as he attempted to come to terms with all the events that had transpired over the last few weeks.

The two Turks who had taken part in Kathryn's murder had accompanied the party from Nibelheim to Midgar. Tseng sat by Hojo, his cool expression unwavering despite his discomfort in Sephiroth's presence. He continually reassured himself that it was just a job, without much success. 

Gerald sat beside Sephiroth, his eyes full of concern for the boy. Sure he had killed the girl, but he'd done a hell of a lot of that in his long career. It was his compassionate soul that felt just a pang of guilt for the suffering he'd caused Sephiroth. He glanced over at Tseng and marvelled at the kids' air of professionalism. Even after nearly twenty years as one of ShinRa's elite band of 'bodyguards' he still couldn't accept all the killing without feeling a little bad about it afterwards. Not for long, but for a moment.

"Are ye all right kid?" The elder Turk inquired, ignoring the evil look that Hojo shot in his direction – he'd handled worse than a stuck-up scientist in the past.

Sephiroth glanced at the sandy-haired man and studied his face – it wasn't cold like Tsengs' and he had green eyes nearly as bright as Sephiroth's own. He didn't bother answering though – he couldn't manage to speak.

Believing that the boy was simply ignoring him Gerald let out an annoyed sigh. "Oy, if'n I ever 'ave the misfortune t'father a bairn - shoot me!"

Their train pulled into the station with a high-pitched squeal of brakes, both Turks left the car first and hauled the luggage from the trunk of the limousine and left it in the baggage car of the train. They left Sephiroth's murasame sword for him to carry – neither of them intended to touch it. They then went back to the car and opened the doors to let Hojo and Sephiroth out.

Once aboard the train the small party entered a luxurious private car. Sephiroth sat as far from Hojo as possible, he hated being in the cruel man's presence. 

Gerald sat next to him again – he'd been ordered not to let the boy out of his sight. And besides, anything was better than Hojo's whining conversation and Tseng's moody contemplation. It had been so much more interesting to be a Turk in the early years of the company, when it was just getting on it's feet. And much easier when he'd relied on other's leading him rather than leading himself, but after Davoren and Vincent had both died the burden of leadership had fallen on him. He scratched his head - what was up with this kid??

Propping his elbows on his knees, Gerald rested his weary head in his hands – this was infuriating. The boy was officially screwed. He turned to look at Sephiroth who was staring gloomily out of the window, oblivious to his surroundings and the other passengers.

Gerald let out a little "Humph!" this was going to be a bloody long trip up to the plate.

When they reached the headquarters of ShinRa Inc. Hojo ordered Tseng to take his and Sephiroth's belongings to their assigned living accommodations before heading into the grand building followed by a dismal looking Sephiroth with Gerald taking up the rear. 

Heading over to the receptionist he told her of his appointment with the president and she handed him a KeyCard to allow him access to the 69th floor. All access beyond the 60th floor was prohibited to regular employees, only the ShinRa 'big-guns' were given free roam of the building.

Hojo nodded to Gerald who led the silent Sephiroth over to an elevator that took them to their destination. The elevator was made of glass and travelled at a reasonable pace up the side of the gigantic building. Sephiroth stared down, as the ground grew smaller and smaller. From this height he could see an entire sector of Midgar's 'Plate' – A huge structure that overshadowed the slums beneath it. The term 'plate' accurately described it – an enormous circle of metal, split into eight sections – or 'sectors' each housing a separate community.

Most people who lived on the plate were employees of ShinRa, or rich businessmen – those less fortunate dwelled in the slums below, their lives as devoid of hope as they were of sunlight. Night and day were just numbers to those poor individuals, many young children had never even seen the sun.

Sephiroth understood that – he knew how it felt to be hopeless.

The elevator came to a stop with a high-pitched 'ping'. The trio disembarked the elevator and made their way to the grand staircase that led to the office of President ShinRa that took up the entire 70th floor – no one could say that the president ever cut corners.

Hojo turned to Sephiroth. "Wait here" he said sternly "I have to have words with the president, then when I call you, come up and I'll introduce you." He began to head up the stairs when he stopped to address Gerald "Keep an eye on him – and make sure he understands that he has to be courteous to the president!"

"Aye, Sir" Gerald turned to speak to Sephiroth only to find him missing "Buggeration – where'd that lil' shit go?" He wandered around searching for him for a few minutes – there was no way he could have left the floor – only Hojo and Gerald had KeyCard's. He finally found him staring at a group of photographs in a glass case. The shiny silver plaque read 'The Turks – ShinRa's best-loved employees."

Sephiroth looked at the array of faces in front of him – everyone to ever wear a Turk's suit was displayed in the case. He read through the names to himself – Davoren (deceased)...Gerald (active)...Cindy (retired)...Donal (missing – presumed dead)...Vincent...(deceased)...Zahra [Author's Note: Hi, Zahra!! ^_^] (active)...Hank (retired)...Angela (deceased).... Tseng (active)...Reno (active – in training). He wondered why so many of these Turks were willing to live their lives, and even die for a corporation.

'Vincent'? Could that be the one that he..No – he would have had to be nearly fifty now – and besides – look at his record – 'deceased'.

"Quite a bunch eh, lad?" Gerald said from behind him. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "Look, lad I've been meanin' t'talk t'ye fer quite some time now" He paused "About yer girlie".

Sephiroth turned to look at Gerald, a completely blank expression on his face. "What about **Kathryn**?"

"Aye, aye – Kathryn, that was it. I guess I wanted t'apologise – y'know – fer killin' the lass."

Sephiroth stared at the Turk is disbelief – he was **sorry**? SORRY?? What use was **SORRY**?? She was dead – no amount of grief or guilt could bring her back!

Despite his stoic expression – Gerald could see bitter anger flicker within Sephiroth's emerald eyes. His hand reached to the gun at his side in case the kid tried anything funny. He'd been warned that the boy was deadly in combat, after all that was what he'd been born for – to become that most magnificent human being in the history of mankind. A glorious scientific achievement. 

Gerald thought for a moment before extending his hand to Sephiroth "Look" he said calmly "I know ye'll never f'rgive me fer what I've taken from ye – If'n I was in yer position I'd probably hate me too. But ye have to understand somethin' – when I'm in this suit I belong to the company – I got no choice over what I do, I get given orders and I carry 'em out. But I like ye, kid – I'm hopin' that from now on maybe ye can trust me? I swear t'ye that I'll not hurt ye again – and I'll do me best to keep that bastard Hojo off yer back. Deal?"

Sephiroth looked at the hand that Gerald had offered him – this was the same man who'd taken the light out of his life with the pull of a trigger. Yet here he was offering him friendship? Sephiroth glanced up into the Turk's eyes – they showed nothing but compassion. 

Sephiroth smiled slightly and took Gerald's hand – he may as well learn to trust someone – besides if Gerald broke his word he's just have to kill him.

Gerald beamed at the young man in front of him as he shook his hand – **breakthrough**!

"Gerald!!" Hojo's whiny voice called from atop the stairs "Bring Sephiroth up here!"

"Aye, sir" he looked at Sephiroth "C'mon then, lad" he said as he walked with Sephiroth to the president's office – as they reached the top of the stairs he added, "remember – be nice and polite now – y'hear?"

Sephiroth nodded and opened the door.

The office of the president of ShinRa Inc was an elaborate affair to say the least – it's high walls led up to a beautifully designed ceiling. Luxury and taste filled the office – Sephiroth had to stop himself from letting out a whistle of delight at the fabulous room.

The president himself sat at a high-tech desk in the centre of the room. He was a short, fat man with a terribly ugly face – yet somehow he'd created the most powerful company in the world – specialising in weapons and Mako energy. Despite his ugliness his clothes were impeccable – perfectly cut, probably at some expensive boutique – whatever he lacked in appearance he made up for in style and class.

Standing to one side of the president was another man – dressed in the blue suit of a Turk, but he looked much different to Tseng and Gerald. He wore a wide collared shirt with no tie, the shirt was only buttoned half way up his chest and was untucked so that it hung lazily beneath the jacket. His hair was a deep shade of pink and was tied into a thin ponytail that hung down his back, a pair of expensive sunglasses rested on his forehead to keep long bangs of hair out of his eyes. Seeing Sephiroth staring at him, the young Turk gave him a lopsided grin.

The president was having a hushed discussion with Hojo who leant on the front of the desk. Sephiroth coughed loudly to get their attention and they both turned to look at him.

"Ah – there you are, Sephiroth!" said Hojo "Let me introduce you" he said waving him closer. Sephiroth obliged – not once fooled by his faux act of kindliness – it was all show for the president. "President ShinRa" continued Hojo "I'd like you to meet Sephiroth – the newest and hopefully greatest addition to SOLDIER"

ShinRa stood up from his plush leather chair and extended a chubby hand to Sephiroth who shook it politely "It's a pleasure to meet you, my boy" he said cheerily "Hojo's told me a lot about you – I hear you've made excellent progress."

"Thank you, sir" Sephiroth replied with as pleasant a smile as he could muster. "I try"

The president grinned broadly at him "Wonderful! – but you must be hungry and tired after you long journey" he signalled to the Turk "Reno, take Sephiroth to his accommodations and make sure he's brought food!"

The Turk bowed politely to ShinRa "Yes, sir."

"The president turned back to Sephiroth "I'm sure Reno here will make you comfortable" he said "he's only been a Turk for a couple of weeks – he's still in training, but he's very good!" Reno appeared pleased with the President's comments – he looked younger than Sephiroth, though not by much, and very self-assured. "Off with you, off with you!" said the president waving them out of the room.

[Author's Note (again): yippeekayay Reno's there, yup yup yup!!!!!!! I am too good, no, no – don't applaud – it's all in a days work!!]

Sephiroth followed Reno out of the office where they bumped into Gerald who was pacing up and down looking very bored. He looked up as they descended the stairs and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah – there y'are! I was b'gining to think ye'd lost yerself!"

"Gerald – I know this building pretty well – I don't get lost!" said Reno with a grin

Gerald frowned at the young Turk "I meant th'lad – not ye!" he said. Reno rolled his dark, sea green eyes skywards 

"I know – I was joking around!" he said. Changing the subject before Gerald had a chance to speak he continued "I've gotta take 'SOLDIER-boy' here to his apartment – care to join me?"

"Why? Afraid ye'll get lost?" said Gerald with a chuckle, enjoying his own lame attempt at humour.

"Ha ha – funny, boss-man." Reno said flatly.

Gerald wiped a tear from his eye "Sure, why not – I haven't got much else to do."

"As usual"

"I didn't hear that"

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as he strolled along behind the two Turks while they exchanged playful banter. 

"Hey – SOLDIER-boy!" said Reno, turning to look at Sephiroth "How old are you?"

"Sixteen – just"

"Humph" he said in acknowledgement before turning back to Gerald who slapped his young colleague on the back of the head. Sephiroth managed to catch Gerald whisper a quiet – 'I told you so – you're still a bairn.'

Sephiroth smiled again – maybe coming to Midgar wasn't so bad after all.

The elevator pinged as it reached the fourth floor of the ShinRa Apartment Complex. Sephiroth followed Reno and Gerald down a long brightly-lit corridor until they stopped outside a door with 411 on a shiny gold plague nailed to the front of it. 

Reno turned to Sephiroth, flicking his long pink ponytail off his shoulder so that it hung loosely down his back. "Well – this is it" he said with a cheery smile "Umm – you're new so you'll have a roomie 'til you reach third class or above." He added

"Roomie?" Sephiroth looked puzzled.

"Aye, y'know – someone t'share the room wi' ya." Said Gerald " No need t'worry though, ye'll be bunkin' wi' Carmoi. He's higher ranked than ye mind – so be r'spectful 'K?" 

[Author's Note (which philistine out there said there are too many of these?? It was **you** wasn't it!! Yeah, you at the back! I can see you – don't try and hide behind the fat guy!): Carmoi is pronounced 'CAR-MOY' – hey, don't blame me – it's not my idea!]

Sephiroth nodded and Reno handed him a small silver key, attached to it was a leather keychain with the ShinRa logged embellished on it as well as the room number.

"I think Tseng left your stuff in your room already so all you'll have to do is unpack and stuff." Reno said as he knocked loudly on the door. A faint 'come in' came from inside so the young Turk opened it and went inside followed by Gerald and Sephiroth.

Once inside, Sephiroth took note of his surroundings – it was a fairly large room with a single bed on either side. Each bed had a small cabinet next to it, on the wall opposite each bed was a double-door closet for clothing and any other belongings. On one side there were several photographs adorning the walls, the bedside table had several odd nik-naks atop it as well as a lamp and an alarm clock. The other side of the room was devoid of any such frivolities – no doubt that was his bed he deduced.

Sephiroth put a halt to his scrutinising for a moment when he heard his name. He looked up to see Gerald looking at him with a perturbed look on his face.

"Oy, I swear yer mind does tend t'wander, lad!" Gerald cried, "Anyway, as I was sayin' – this is yer room-mate – Carmoi Valentino." He turned to the man sat on the bed "Carmoi, this here is Sephiroth – Hojo and Gast's lil' addition t'SOLDIER"

The man Gerald had addressed stood up from the bed on which he'd been lounging and looked at Sephiroth. He was a tall man – definitely over six feet, with long Raven-Black hair that was tied into a neat ponytail with a few loose strands that framed his handsome face. He looked in his mid-twenties; he wore casual blue jeans and a loose white shirt. A single pearl adorned his left ear which for some reason that Sephiroth could not understand perfectly accompanied the man's twinkling blue eyes. Carmoi grinned at Sephiroth and reached out to shake his hand "Pleased to meet you" he said pleasantly.

Reno coughed loudly "Right we're off – the cafe shuts soon and I'm starved" he said "Hurry up and settle in – I'll let you two get acquainted." He and Gerald turned to leave "Oh – I'll get someone to send you up something to eat, but usually you'll use the canteen." He grinned and gave a quick wave before shutting Sephiroth in his room with the stranger.

Sephiroth watched them go and suddenly felt very alone and unsure of himself. He heard a loud sigh from behind him to see his new 'Roomie' drop back onto the bed and begin reading a magazine. He looked at his own bed, his suitcases were stacked on top of it and his murasame was propped in the corner near his closet. He scratched his head – he might as well get on with it.

As he began undoing his cases Carmoi glanced over the top of the magazine that he was pretending to read and watched the newcomer with interest. He smiled to himself as he watched Sephiroth put away his clothes in the closet and the small bedside table; he also took note of the fact that he seemed to carry no personal belongings – not even a photograph of his family.

Sephiroth sat on the edge of his new bed when the task was done and stared at the floor beneath his feet.

"Are you OK?"

Sephiroth looked up to see Carmoi staring intently at him. "Umm yeah, I'm fine"

"Well you don't look it, kid."

Sephiroth frowned "What do you mean 'kid'? You're not **that** much older than I am."

Carmoi chuckled to himself, obviously amused by Sephiroth's comments "whatever" he said and continued flicking through his magazine.

By now Sephiroth was officially confused but decided not to push it any further – he didn't know this man, or how he'd react to constant interrogation. He decided on a different approach "Umm, so what are you reading?" he asked.

Carmoi looked at him over the top of the magazine "nothing very interesting – just a film review thing. Why? You interested in films?"

"Uh, no – I've never seen one so I can't say that I am."

"What??" Carmoi exclaimed "Jeez, what did those whacko's do to you?" He shook his head "So. What **are** your interests? If we're to share a room we may as well get to know each other right?"

"Sephiroth shrugged "I don't really have any interests" ignoring Carmoi's scoff of disgust he continued "There was never really any time for that – I was always too busy." He paused "What about you?"

"A bit of everything I guess – I can't say I've ever disliked anything much, I'm pretty easy going. But I do like art galleries, they're incredible places full of incredibly beautiful things." He glanced at Sephiroth "I don't suppose you've ever been to one of those either?" Sephiroth shook his head "Thought so."

"So", said Sephiroth – "what do you do here in SOLDIER?"

"What, me personally?" Sephiroth nodded "I watch people like you. And seeing as people like you are one in forever I guess you could say that this is kind've a new job for me. I even lost my own room to watch you – I don't know why you're so important, kid but I guess I'll have to live with it." He looked at Sephiroth's confused face "What you want my life story or something? Ok, ok, I was born in Mideel, but my mother abandoned my twin brother and me when we were just babies. I was found by Mr and Mrs Valentino who took me in – I don't know what happened to my brother – I heard my 'parents' talking one night about him being in Junon but I don't really know. Anyway, I had a pretty normal childhood, went to college and University - got a degree in philosophy. I joined SOLDIER at 20 and climbed up the ranks 'til I reached First Class at 23. Right now I'm a commander. But when I turned 28 things went a bit screwy, I kept getting these terrible nightmares. I used to imagine that I was in someone else's body and I used to turn onto this hideous demon. It was pretty bad, It drove me crazy – I ended up in a mental home for a while. But after a while things went back to normal and they let me out." He looked at the shock on Sephiroth's face "Hey don't look so worried, I'm fine now, but every now and again I get really weird feelings like I'm locked in a morgue with coffins all around me – it's pretty intense." He smiled broadly to assuage his roommate's fears before continuing. "You probably want to know why I laughed earlier when you said we were pretty close in age right? Well in truth I'm 43."

"*43* ??"

"Yeah, pretty good anti-wrinkle cream huh?" he said with a grin.

"I'll say."

"Heh"

A tap on the door broke the conversation short, Carmoi beckoned the intruder in to see a member of the canteen staff enter with a tray of food for Sephiroth. The girl placed it at the foot of the bed before heading to the door, she turned to glance at Carmoi who gave her a wink and she blushed before hurrying out of the room. Carmoi chuckled.

Sephiroth looked at the food for a few minutes – it looked very unappetising, nothing at all like Annie's cooking. He frowned, contemplating whether or not to eat it, his rumbling stomach made his mind up for him and so with great reluctance he began tucking in. 

Sephiroth awoke the next morning to find Carmoi standing over him, already fully dressed. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up before sitting up in his bed.

Carmoi smiled at his new charge before throwing a blue SOLDIER uniform at him. "Hurry up and get dressed. It's already 5:30 and you're still in bed!!"

Sephiroth blinked at Carmoi, he was still exhausted from all the travelling he'd been doing over the previous few days. Still, he managed to stand up and get dressed with only a small grunt in protest, he looked at the helmet that Carmoi had given him, "Do I have to wear that?"

"No, it's only for combat or parades – you know – official stuff. Now hurry up – I've got to take you to see Hojo in his lab! We're already late!"

Sephiroth followed Carmoi out of the room and slipped his key into the latch to lock it behind them, he couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased with himself – it was the first sign that he finally had some semblance of control in his life. "So" he said as they strolled along to corridor "Why do I have to see Hojo? I thought I'd be getting into my training."

Carmoi shook his head and his long black hair fluttered around his shoulders. He wasn't dressed in a normal SOLDIER uniform – instead he wore a long black leather coat with the ShinRa logo on it's sleeve, beneath it was a pair of leather trousers tucked into calf length boots and a tight, V-Necked white shirt – he looked the very definition of an officer. "Every member of SOLDIER gets showered with Mako energy – it increases your physical strength – it also gives you weird glowing eyes – but after a couple of decades it fades and is less obvious."

"Oh" The idea of being in Hojo's clutches quite so soon after being granted his new-found freedom was disturbing to say the least. 

Carmoi noticed the look on Sephiroth's face "Look, it's just routine – nothing to worry about – OK?" Sephiroth nodded – 'nothing to worry about'.

With Hojo?

Sure.

Hojo looked up from his microscope as Carmoi and Sephiroth entered the room, he gave them a sickly sweet smile that was all teeth but lacked any kind of warmth. "Ah there you are, gentlemen – I thought that perhaps you had forgotten me!"

"Of course not, Sir" replied Carmoi curtly "I think Sephiroth was just over-tired, he slept in a little – I didn't have the heart to wake him." 

"Yes, yes whatever" Hojo turned his attentions to Sephiroth who was half hiding behind Carmoi. "Right then, boy – I need you on the table" Sephiroth stared blankly at him, Hojo frowned and gestured to the metal 'bed' that was placed in the centre of the room. Wire, tubes and other pieces of technology with small blinking lights surrounded it. Sephiroth felt a chill go down his spine – the last thing he wanted was to go anywhere near one of those things again. But he thought of Carmoi's words – 'Just routine – nothing to worry about', swallowed his fear and approached the table. Hojo looked at Carmoi "You can wait outside" he stated "It shouldn't take long."

Carmoi nodded and exited the room leaving Sephiroth lying exposed on the workbench of a mad professor. He closed his eyes as Hojo began fiddling with bits and pieces around him, strapping him down and attaching wires to his flesh. God how he hated this. 

"Right then" said Hojo "I'm just going to give you a shot to send you to sleep – when you wake up it'll all be over."

Sephiroth felt the cold, thin needle puncture a vein in his arm and his head began to swim, as he began to lose consciousness he heard Hojo chuckle evilly to himself.

Sephiroth groaned at the pounding in his skull – ever since he'd woken from that Mako shower he'd felt terrible. And then there was the bandage on his hand, Hojo had told him not to remove it for 24 hours but it throbbed constantly and Carmoi had told him that it wasn't usual for SOLDIER members to have that done – whatever it was it made him feel uneasy. 

He plodded slowly down any corridor he came across, not caring where he went just wanting to make the headache go away. As he turned a corridor he collided headlong into a person coming the other way – the impact left them both sprawled on the floor.

"Shit!"

Sephiroth looked up at the sound of the comment and tried to focus his blurry vision on the person he's bumped into. It was a young woman, in her early twenties from what he could make out with dark hair tied into a short plait behind her head and deep brown eyes. She glared at him angrily, "Why the hell can't you watch where you're going, you stupid little shit!" The woman stood up and dusted herself off, still giving Sephiroth a disapproving look.

Sephiroth followed suit and stood to face her, the shock must have done him some good because he could see clearly at last. "Sorry" he said apologetically.

"Name and rank, Soldier!" she snapped

"Uh..Sephiroth – Escort Guard, I think!" he mumbled

"You 'think'? You mean you don't even know you're own rank?! That's so..." She paused for a moment "You're name's 'Sephiroth'?" He nodded "Hojo's Sephiroth?" another nod. "Shit – sorry about that, I didn't realise who you were – If I'd have known I'd never have gone off at you like that!"

"Uhm..Sure – no problem" By now Sephiroth was totally confused – who the hell was this, and what **was** she on about?

Suddenly she flashed him a dazzling smile "by the way – I'm Zahra, I believe you've already met my colleagues – Gerald, Tseng and Reno."

"You're a Turk??" he stared at her wide-eyed. But she was a.. woman! Not to mention a rather petite one at that!

"Yes – why so surprised?" she studied his face for a moment before frowning again "You don't think that I'm the **type** right?" She walked up to him and stood on tiptoe so that she was as close to staring him in the eye as possible (not easy considering his height) before saying in a menacing tone; "I'll have you know that I'm one of the **best** Turks ShinRa's ever had. The only reason that I'm not leading this outfit is because Gerald has so much more 'experience' than I do. Don't cross me little boy – I could kick your ass from here to next week without breaking a sweat, even if you are Hojo's little toy!!!" With that she marched off down the corridor leaving Sephiroth dumbfounded.

Sephiroth scratched his head in bewilderment that instantly reminded himself of his headache. 

This day can't get **any** worse he decided as he began heading back to his room and a nice soft bed.

The next few years passed without much upset. Sephiroth began his formal training but his instructors instantly found him to be far superior to any of the other young men and women hoping to make a career in SOLDIER. So shortly after his nineteenth birthday he found himself promoted to First Class with a promotion into command looming.

He found great comfort in sharing a room with Carmoi who often told him countless stories of his life in which Sephiroth took great interest. They soon became close friends, Sephiroth even ventured to tell Carmoi of his life – the cruel tests and his beloved Kathryn who's death still haunted his nightmares. 

As well as Carmoi, Sephiroth had made friends with Reno and Gerald who often sought him out to see how he was getting on, though for different reasons. Gerald kept his word and kept Hojo away, acting like a surrogate parent most of the time. When Sephiroth had told him of the '1' tattoo Hojo had put on the palm of his hand Gerald had become infuriated and stormed off – from that moment on Sephiroth barely saw Hojo other than a chance meeting in a corridor or elevator. Reno on the other hand amused Sephiroth greatly – he was always hatching some scheme to get his own back on any superiors that annoyed him, or chasing some girl. Sephiroth thought of him as a light-hearted source of relief from the mendacity of life in SOLDIER.

Even Zahra had managed to calm down enough on several occasions, at least enough to apologise and have a conversation with. She was what Reno referred to as a 'Sugar-Nut' – either on a hyper or in a savage mood – either way it was quite entertaining to watch, at least so long as her temper was aimed at someone else.

In fact the only Turk who hadn't bothered to approach him was Tseng, not that that bothered him much – the less he saw of that bastard the better. He couldn't give a definite reason for his hatred of Tseng. He'd forgiven Gerald and he was the one who'd **actually** killed Kathryn, there was just something about Tseng that made his skin crawl.

As well as developments in his social life, there were even more things going on in the world around him. Several towns from around the world had grouped together in resistance to the ShinRa Corporation that was threatening to engulf the entire planet with its money grabbing schemes. In particular a town called Wutai was constantly speaking against the ShinRa and had gathered other governments around itself. Then after heated talks with President ShinRa they had declared all out war.

Now ShinRa was busy rallying its armies in strategic positions around the globe, Junon Harbour, Mideel and the Costa-Del-Sol.

Meanwhile Sephiroth had been approached by the President to have a meeting with him.

Phase Three – War.

A loud tap on the door of his office gave the president of ShinRa Inc. cause to look up from his computer monitor. Talking a puff from one of his endless supply of cigars he called "Enter."

Sephiroth pushed open the door and entered the room before walking over to stand in front of ShinRa's desk. Giving a smart salute he said; "You wanted to see me, Sir."

"Yes, at ease, at ease – all that fancy crap gives me the judders! I needed to talk to you about this damned war."

Startled, Sephiroth replied "Me, Sir? What insight could I possibly give?"

"Look I know that this is highly irregular but your commanding officers have been telling me great things about you, young man. And with this conflict springing up I can use all the good officers I can get – I'm not going to see your talents wasted doing grunts work. That's why I've decided to give you a promotion – if you'll accept it."

"Of course, Sir. What position would you like me to take?"

"General – in charge of 'C' squadron"

"*GENERAL*??" he spluttered "Are you serious??!! I'm not ready for that!!"

ShinRa looked at the young man in front of him "I've been told you are – don't disappoint me. You're uniform's in your room – get changed, grab your weapon and get to the runway – you take off in 30 minutes for Junon."

"Uh....Y..Yes Sir" he managed to stammer before hurrying out of the room. As he entered the elevator he grinned; 'General' – "man is Carmoi gonna be pissed!" he laughed to himself as he descended to the first floor.

When he reached his apartment he found Carmoi waiting for him and his new uniform on the bed.

"So" said Carmoi cheerily "I guess you're feeling pretty good about yourself. But I'm warning you now that if you force me to salute you I'll clock you but good!" Checking his watch he added "You'd better get a move on – the Highwind takes off soon – you don't want to be left behind."

Sephiroth gave an internal sigh of relief – he was half worried that Carmoi would resent his new position and the fact that as commander of 'C' squadron, he'd have to take orders from him. "Right" he agreed and changed into the new uniform. It was a more elaborate variation on Carmoi's own outfit. A long black leather coat that fastened at the waste, leather trousers with metal straps above and below the knee to keep the thigh-high boots in place. Similar straps adorned each wrist. Metal plates were attached to both shoulders. Brown straps crossed his chest below the coat as well as a decorative belt. He glanced at his appearance in the mirror – he looked very grand but felt highly uncomfortable in his elaborate get-up.

Carmoi chuckled behind him "Stop staring at your gorgeousness and hurry up! We've got a plane to catch and troops to organise!"

"Uh – yeah, right!" Sephiroth grabbed his Murasame while Carmoi clipped his rifle into its holster. He was ready.

Come what may he was ready.

[Author's Note (WHAT?? It's been a while since we've had one so I thought I'd add a comment!): heehee – getting exciting huh? No? hmmm......If you hate my story so much why are you reading it?? Huh huh????? Hey! Where are you going?? Don't leave! I'm lonely! Please?]

"Sephiroth, allow me to introduce you to Major Cid Highwind – the best Pilot in the entire ShinRa airforce." Carmoi paused before adding with a grin "You'll get used to his more obscure habits – right, Cid?"

The man Carmoi had addressed let out a short snort of disgust and took a long drag from the cigarette that hung from his mouth. He was a little older than Sephiroth though no more than 21. A pair of flight goggles kept his shock of blonde hair out of his eyes with a packet of cigarettes tucked beneath the band just above one ear. He wore the dark blue uniform of an officer of the airforce with the ShinRa logo on a sleeve as well as the back. Holding his hand out to Sephiroth he said, "How'd you end up with Carmoi? This bastard's been causing me trouble for f***ing years."

"I think I can handle it, Sir" he replied, amused at how the Major had displayed his 'obscure habits' in such a short time.

Cid looked pleased that someone had finally remembered to call him 'sir' – usually most people though of him as just a regular pilot rather than a skilled, high-ranking officer. "Yeah, well – just watch yourself – this one's plain f***ing evil when he wants to be!"

Carmoi grinned – he obviously knew Cid well enough to be able to wind him up at times. "If you've finished we've got to get this lump of rust off the ground or we'll never make it to Junon in time to counter attack the allies' air strike.

Cid scowled at Carmoi "for your information you lil' motherf***er this ship is the greatest ever built and it doesn't have a spot of f***in' rust!" He paused to calm himself down while Carmoi laughed merrily at his reaction "Besides, those damned bastards in Wutai couldn't build a decent plane even if I'd've drawn the plans myself and given 'em step-by-step instructions!!" He turned around and spoke into a small microphone on one of the control panels in the bridge of the giant aeroplane, "Any officers scheduled to be in Junon get your damned asses in gear. That includes anyone in 'A' or 'C' squadron! Move it you pansies – we take off in five!!"

Sephiroth watched as Major Highwind busied himself with last minute adjustments and checked his watch impatiently. 

The door to the bridge slid open and Sephiroth turned to see Reno and Zahra at the doorway. Reno gave his usual baby-faced grin while Zahra looked at Sephiroth with little interest.

"So, how's things, Seph?" asked Reno, he was in good humour as usual.

"Fine – we're just about ready for takeoff. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We have 'business' to attend to in Junon" replied Zahra "So to save on resources we're hitching a ride with you. You have a problem with that?"

Sephiroth smiled at the agitated Turk, he knew she hated flying almost as much as she hated being paired off with the oft hyperactive Reno – to have to do twice in the same day was obviously stressing her out. "Of course there's no problem – I'll get someone to make sure you're comfortable."

Satisfied she replied "Thanks – make sure you do." Turning to her young companion she added "I'm going up on deck for the takeoff – **don't **follow if you know what's good for you!"

Reno shrugged "Of course, Sugar-Nut!"

"Why **do** you insist on calling me that?" she cried in exasperation.

"Look, some people get on highs when they eat certain things, then the effect rubs off and they get all crabby and irritable. You're like that – blowing hot and cold all day long so you're nuts on sugar or whatever – you could be a Milk-Nut but I think sugar sounds better – it's a personal preference." He gave her a lop-sided smile "satisfied?" In response she turned and left the room "I'll take that as a 'yes' then shall I?" he called behind her.

The hum of engines starting up caught Sephiroth and Reno's attention and they turned to see Cid ordering around the handful of staff that were on the bridge before adeptly turning the huge aircraft round on the runway and lift it smoothly into the skies. He then left the general running of the ship to his co-pilot, ordering him to inform him when they were within 10 miles of Junon.

[Author's Note ^_~: Ok so that's my little ambition fulfilled – Vincent, Reno and Cid are all here (or have been seen (heard?) here in Vince's case) – I know, I'm brilliant!!!]

For the remainder of the journey Sephiroth spent his time idling on deck with Reno and Carmoi. Cid sometimes joined them but for the most part he organised things below. Up in the sky, feeling the wind blow against his face Sephiroth felt an incredible sense of freedom.

When Cid announced over the Ship's radio that they were about to land Sephiroth looked over the edge of the Highwind at the huge cannon that jutted out 200 feet towards the ocean. It was a truly magnificent sight though no more so than the sea itself – an endless expanse of glittering blue that seemed to go on forever. Sephiroth smiled, when his time in SOLDIER was done he'd live by the sea.

Carmoi approached him when they'd landed "The troops are itchy to get their feet on solid ground again" he said "We should give them an hour to themselves before giving any briefings."

"Yes I suppose so – do you think **I** should tell them?"

Carmoi grinned "I think so, 'Sir'"

Sephiroth nodded – he was nervous – most of the men he was commanding had been in SOLDIER much longer than he had. Sure he was good in a fight, but **leading**? He shook his head and made his way below deck.

Carmoi watched him go and felt sorry for the young general, it wasn't going to be easy for him – he had 1000 men to command, no mean feat for someone with no experience.

He ran a hand through his windswept hair that he'd had the sense to get cut before they left – instead of falling halfway down his back it now rested on his shoulders. At least it would be easier to manage.

He strolled along the runway and into the main halls of the Junon airbase. Hundreds of soldiers lined each room and passage; some were being sent to Wutai that afternoon, others to Mideel and Nibelheim. Most were fighter pilots preparing intercept the Wutain air strike that planned to destroy the cannon.

Carmoi shook his head - the allies would fail. The might of the ShinRa armies was too strong and the companies' influence stretched across the globe. He almost felt sorry for them.

He turned right into a small bar and pulled up a stool at a table in a corner. The bar was nearly empty, just a few soldiers taking a break for a quiet drink. Carmoi rested his chin on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes for a moment, he felt incredibly tired after the journey.

A few minutes later the bar tender looked up to see him sleeping soundly and chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile Sephiroth had just emerged from the temporary barracks that housed his soldiers. He shook his head wearily, trying to remove some of the cobwebs. It had gone more easily than expected - no uproar from seasoned officers, no visible dissension in the ranks. And for the most part morale was high.

He spotted Zahra who was watching aircraft land and take off as the sun set. Taking a deep breath he walked over to her, praying for her to be in a good mood. 

She turned around as he approached and gave him a warm smile before turning back to look at the planes.

"Uh, how's it looking out there?" he asked

"Looks like the allies will be here any minute – they're ordering our forces into the skies." She turned to look at Sephiroth "You look troubled – what's up? Are your men bothering you? If they are that's easily fixed!" She grinned and punched Sephiroth lightly on the nose"

"Nothing much – this uniform is just far too OTT for me – I think I preferred the regular one. I mean how am I supposed to breathe in this get-up, let alone fight?"

Zahra smiled and patted him on the back "You're an officer now, kid – you leave the fighting to the poor suckers that you command. You really don't have an awful lot to worry about, Seph – just remember where you've sent people and what you've told them to do. Oh – and **always** do a head count – you don't want to lose men – there's always someone who'll remember them and kick up a stink!. "

"Oh, yeah – right, I guess I never thought of that" He shook his head "There's a lot I haven't thought of lately – I'm just **really** not cut out for this job. I mean as combat goes I'm good, but I know that battle tactics and stuff are just totally over my head! Why can't anyone else see that?" He frowned and rubbed his head that was beginning to ache.

"Look don't worry about it! You'll be fine – just listen to people with experience and learn from them – it's all **anyone** can do. Maybe you don't need to hear this but I reckon that you and Carmoi would do better swapping heads for the remainder of the war. He's good at the thinking side of stuff whereas you do better in combat. The only reason he's not in a higher position is because his fighting skills got knocked for six when his mind went a bit screwy. ShinRa likes its commanding officers to have flair and pizzazz, which is something you've got – it doesn't matter if you're crap at the job as long as you make it look good. That's the biggest problem – the better you are at fighting, the further you get promoted, but it also means that the best men aren't **actually** doing anything productive in the field. It sucks but that's life – deal with the hand you've been dealt as best you can, Sephiroth. In the end your best is all you can ever do!"

Sephiroth nodded more to himself than to his companion. Just then the roar of jet engines came overhead – they looked up to see the first bombardment of the allies' air-strike zoom overhead. At once the sky erupted with light from guns and explosions.

"Maybe we should get inside" said Zahra "It'll be safer in there – the entire base has been reinforced to deal with this and there are people everywhere using materia to put extra shields around the place."

Sephiroth readily agreed and the pair hurried into the building.

Carmoi awoke with a start as the first bombs shook the side of the Junon airbase. He looked in puzzlement at the empty bar wondering what the hell was going on.

A second wave hit and he jumped to his feet and ran outside – the early evening sky was alight with gunfire as the ShinRa troops defended the airbase with all their might.

The entire town was deserted; everyone was hidden away in their homes.

Which is where you should be you stupid jerk Carmoi scolded himself and began running for the barracks.

Glancing up into the sky he saw two allied fighter planes break through ShinRa's defence only to be shot down mercilessly by laser fire from one of the prototype Gelnika aircraft.

He stood dumbstruck for a moment as the wreckage from one of the planes came hurtling towards him.

It took a second for his brain to tell his legs to move and as he made a dodge the plane crashed down ten feet away from him. The force of the explosion sent him flying along the road like a rag doll until he slammed, back first, into a lamppost.

His head swam from the force of the impact and it took a moment to clear his foggy vision. He grunted in pain as he tottered to his feet. By some small miracle he managed to stay upright and began heading once again for the barracks – determined to get there without another plane trying to squish him flat. 

As he passed the smoking wreckage he heard a soft moan coming from it. When he heard it again he realised that the plane wasn't talking to him – the pilot was still trapped inside and was somehow still breathing.

He searched the smouldering debris until he found the head and shoulders of a man sticking out from under the mess.

"Are you ok?" croaked Carmoi, still feeling winded from the blast.

The pilot opened one bloodshot eye and looked at the person who was talking to him "I.....I...can't feel anything" he whispered, blood trickling steadily from his nose and mouth.

Carmoi nodded sympathetically and began trying to pull some of the lumps off metal off of the wounded pilot – an enemy he may be but he was still a human being!

Carmoi worked away for several minutes, being as careful as he could so as not to hurt the man any further. He ignored his own injuries for the moment, concentrating on the task at hand.

Finally the man was free of the debris and Carmoi hauled him to his feet "Can you stand?" he asked.

The man shrugged weakly.

Carmoi grit his teeth resolutely and began the painful journey to the barracks with the man's arm firmly around his neck so that he could carry/drag him to safety. 

[Author's Note: Isn't Carmoi a nice wee chap?? Although he's a bit loony if you ask me. Why? Who else would think that a smashed plane was trying to communicate? 

Meanwhile Sephiroth was pacing up and down the length of the mess hall wondering where the hell Carmoi had gone – he'd hoped to find him here but he was no where to be found. None of the other soldiers had seen him since they'd landed and the young general was getting incredibly worried.

The hall was bustling with activity, the sound of gunfire had died down and word had it that the ShinRa forces had driven the allies back with little damage to person or property.

"Sir – you're wanted in the infirmary... Sir?????"

Sephiroth turned to see a young soldier nervously saluting him. "Pardon?"

"The infirmary, Sir – the Commander wants to see you."

"Oh... right – sorry I was miles away – thank you." Sephiroth hurried out of the room and headed for the base's medical complex – he still wasn't used to being called 'Sir'. He pushed his feelings of inadequacy away from his mind – he wanted to know why Carmoi was in the infirmary!

He flung open the door to the large ward to see Carmoi sat on one of the beds looking dirty, bruised and very, very dazed. 

"What the hell happened?"

Carmoi looked up and gave Sephiroth a weak grin; "I had a little encounter with an exploding jet. No big deal, I'll mend." 

"You look like shit!!"

"Heh... thanks a lot, I **really** needed that."

"So what happened? Really – no jokes, that's an order!" He sat down next to his friend.

"Yes, SIR!! Jeez. Well... I was walkin' along, pretty as you please when this great **big** plane starts falling towards my head and **BOOM!!!! **The damned thing explodes right next to me and I'm sent whizzing down the street and into a bloody lamppost!! It kinda hurt but y'know – I'm a big tough guy – I can handle it. Besides, I'm not as bad as the poor bloke in the plane is!!"

"'Poor bloke in the plane'?"

"Yeah – he's getting stitched up as we speak, he's kind of a mess actually – they don't know if he'll last the night."

"I don't doubt it – how about you, is there anything serious?"

"Nah, I'm fine – it looks much worse than it is, I'll be bruised for a couple thousand years but other than that it's okay!" He patted Sephiroth on the head "Don't you worry yourself over me, kid I'm tougher than I appear!"

"Good – We're off to Wutai in an hour, I hope you're ready."

Carmoi grinned and shook his head "Get outta here – you've got troops to organise!"

Sephiroth smiled at his friend and stood up from the bed. He left the room and headed to the barracks again to organise his unit. He felt increasingly nervous; after all he was headed right into a warzone. He prayed he was up to the task, if he wasn't a lot of good men could lose their lives because of his incompetence. 

"Gerald are you even listening to me? GERALD!!!! Stop raving, shut up and listen!" Reno slumped into a nearby chair still holding the cell phone to his ear. "Are you listening now? Wonderful – OK so the Allied air strike was basically a miserable failure, only a handful of casualties and no fatalities. Carmoi got a bit roughed up but other than that nothing went wrong." He paused. "Gerald you don't need to yell – I'm not deaf! ... No, nothing happened to Sephiroth though if I keep following him around he's going to get suspicious – can't I just drop it?" He held the phone away from his ear – Gerald was **not** in a good mood. "OK, OK I get your point – don't let him out of my sight, got it! ... Sure I'll send Zahra back to HQ ... Yes she's picked up the kid ... YES I'll make sure nothing happens to Seph!!! Jeez, what am I his nanny?" A string of obscenities screamed down the phone line "Bye Gerald – I'm hanging up... Yeah like you'll really fire me...Bye Gerald...BYE!!!" He hung up and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Problems?"

Reno looked up to see Cid standing at the door to his hotel room "Ah, y'know how it is – ShinRa screams at Gerald – Gerald screams at me, it's no biggie, he'll get over it! Have a seat, Cid!"

Cid flopped into the chair opposite Reno and pulled a cigarette out of his breast pocket – he offered the packet to Reno who shook his head.

"No thanks – I don't smoke."

"Drink then?" he went to pull a small flask out of the inner pocket of his flight jacket.

"Nope."

"God damn you don't even drink? What are you some kinda $%&£in' saint?"

Reno chuckled, "Nah – just health conscious"

"My ass" he took a long swig from the flask, replaced the stopper and tossed it to Reno "I'm not letting up until you drink the contents of that!" He smirked and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"What're you trying to do get me drunk? Besides we've gotta fly to Wutai in 15 minutes." He looked at Cid hopefully – no luck, reluctantly he removed the stopper and began drinking.

[Author's note: He had to start sometime ^_~ hehheh]

Sephiroth stood on the deck of the Highwind watching the world roll by below him. The moon was high in the night sky and cast it's eerie glow all around. His long silver hair fluttered in the wind and he swept a few stray strands out of his eyes. He rested his chin on his palm and let out a long sigh, he was about ready to resign.

His troops had finally started acting up, Reno was drunk and Zahra had been screaming protests at him because Reno had ordered her back to HQ with some Rufus-kid they'd been sent to collect.

All in all he'd had a lousy few hours and he felt terribly lonely – Carmoi was below deck joking and playing cards with the other soldiers (How did he find it so easy?), Reno was sleeping off the alcohol, Cid was busy running the ship and he was up here, on his own and feeling desperately sorry for himself.

Carmoi watched his young friend silently from the doorway that led to the lower decks. He knew this wasn't easy on Sephiroth, he'd been forced from First Class SOLDIER to General in a blink of an eye and he was finding it extremely hard to adjust. 

"Sephiroth?" he called out to the lonely figure.

Sephiroth turned sharply on hearing his name. "What?"

"Come on – I'm missing a perfectly good game of Poker to come and check on you, I wouldn't be surprised if those jokers haven't stolen all my money. Hurry up and get your ass moving." He headed back through the door.

"But, Carmoi I... I really don't... aw crap!" He shook his head and plodded after his friend – he really didn't want to do this – he didn't even know how to play cards.

He followed Carmoi into the engine room of the ship – it was hot and nearly dark save for one lightbulb that dangled from the ceiling. Beneath the bulb was a small round table with three men, Carmoi's friends, sat around it. They were laughing loudly and passed a bottle of something between them – even though it was against regulations Sephiroth noted. They looked up as Carmoi and Sephiroth neared the table, they greeted Carmoi with a couple of rowdy greetings. However they soon fell silent when they noticed Sephiroth and quickly shoved the bottle away.

The three men looked at each other apprehensively then shot Carmoi an accusing look as if to say 'What did you bring him down here for?'

Carmoi ignored it and gestured for Sephiroth to sit down next to him, which he did and then sat quietly watching the others – he knew two of their names. Corran was in his early thirties, a big man with a short temper – he drank too much and it got him into trouble. Virgil was in his mid twenties and was constantly getting someone's back up but he was a good soldier, if he weren't so irritating then he'd probably have been promoted by now. The third man he was introduced to by Carmoi as Dorsey, he was only a little older than Sephiroth but seemed very confident. How did Carmoi manage to befriend such a group?

"Ok look, guys – we're all off duty for a couple of hours so bring out the bottle and deal already – I'm in a mood to win all of your Gil." Carmoi broke the bitter silence.

"With him here? Yeah right..." Virgil replied, gesturing to Sephiroth "Never play cards with a superior, Carmoi – it's the rules."

"What rules? Don't talk so much crap."

"He's right, Carmoi – what if we kick his ass and he takes it out on us by putting us on double shifts or something?" Dorsey added.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! Corr, back me up here will you? It's no big deal!"

Corran placed the bottle on the table and looked at it thoughtfully for several minutes, meanwhile the others watched him, waiting for him to say something. Suddenly he grinned and pushed the bottle to Sephiroth who barely caught it before it slid off the table. He looked at Virgil.

"Deal"

Carmoi breathed an inner sigh of relief and then looked at Sephiroth who seemed to be clinging to the bottle in hopes of salvation.

"Drink already, Seph" he told his young friend "Don't want you being the only one sober now do we?"

Sephiroth looked around the table, Virgil was shuffling the deck of cards but the others were all watching him. He shrugged and took a long swig of what turned out to be whisky, he removed the bottle from his lips and handed it to Dorsey with a smile.

Dorsey chuckled as he accepted the bottle "Drink here often, Sir?"

"No, but I plan to do it more often from now on." He grinned, "Must be the warm greeting you get..."

Virgil laughed and dealt the cards and the game progressed.

Sephiroth managed to pick up the rules, though not before losing most of his money, which amused the others a great deal.

By midnight everyone bar Carmoi was broke and feeling a little worse for wear from the alcohol. Corran had stashed quite a lot of it down there with help from a few others who smuggled it on board. They were going to regret it in the morning.

They finally staggered out of the engine room and made their way slowly to the sleeping quarters where they all collapsed into their respective bunks, not bothering to get changed.

As the others snored loudly Sephiroth lay awake for a few minutes, despite apprehensions on all sides the evening had gone pretty well.

Well, except losing all his money – but what the hell – it was worth it. He smiled to himself before the alcohol took complete control and he slipped into a deep sleep.

The dawn alarm rang loud among the camp and 10,000 thousand soldiers dragged their weary bodies from their tents and made their way to morning drill. It had been a long week for all of them, they had set up this temporary base of operations just 15 miles from Wutai and so were constantly on alert from possible attack. 

Now it was time for action – the meetings with the allies had failed to come to a peaceful conclusion and so ShinRa would take down the threat with all due force – namely A, C and D squadron. B and D were playing back-up across the water where they were busy with their own fight to protect reactors at Nibelheim and Corel.

Sephiroth stood with Carmoi and the other squad leaders and watched their men line up for roll-call. This was it – he either proved himself here or lost it completely. He walked the lines of his troops calling names and checking numbers before sending them back to their tents to prepare themselves for the coming onslaught – they would regroup in 20 minutes before travelling to Wutai's North side and beginning ShinRa's primary attack.

Hopefully, if all went to plan C squadron would drive Wutai's defences South into the path of the waiting A and D squads – both squads were at least 3 times the size of Sephiroth's own and would take the main brunt of Wutai's troops. 

He glanced at Carmoi who was pacing a short distance away – for all his bravado Carmoi looked how Sephiroth felt – nervous as hell. Sephiroth couldn't help but grin – his friend was human after all.

Meanwhile Reno stood with Cid on the deck of the Highwind, which bobbed majestically a short distance from the camp. They watched in silence (a first!) the preparations and Reno could not suppress the nervousness in his stomach, not for himself – hell, he'd be right out of the conflict! But he worried for his friends who were risking their lives.

He took the flask that Cid handed him and drank solemnly and prayed silently to a God he'd given up on years ago.

"Alright you've been told the plan at least a couple 'hundred times so I'm not going to bore you with the ins and outs of it all over again. Any one of you, or even all of you could die here today – I'm not saying that to depress you, I'm saying it because it's the truth. I'm not going to feed you some bullshit about glory and honour either – All I want you to know is that I'm proud to lead you into this. I know that when I first took over that most of you doubted my abilities – hell – I even doubted them myself! But you let me get on with it and I finally feel confident that as a group we can win this. Together. 

When you get in there and your asking yourself what your fighting for don't kid yourself that you're doing it for ShinRa or for me or even for your fellow soldiers – you're doing this for you so stay true to yourselves. That's what I'll be doing when I get in there..."

A murmur went through Sephiroth's assembled troops and Carmoi shot Sephiroth a meaningful glance as if to say 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Sephiroth smiled "Yeah that's right – I'll be in that mess with you. I'm trained to fight so that's what I'm going to do – I can't just stand around while the rest of you are up to your necks in bullets and blades. I hope I won't let you down.

We move in five – make sure you're ready!"

He turned from the group, ignoring the looks on their faces and the questions waiting to erupt from their mouths.

"What the hell are you doing, Seph? Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, Carmoi – I've never been saner. I joined SOLDIER to fight and that's what I'm doing."

"ShinRa's going to throw a fit!!"

"Carmoi...?" Sephiroth sighed.

"What?"

"Shut the hell up – that's an order, Commander!" 

Carmoi scowled at Sephiroth who merely laughed.

"Heh... I should throw my weight around more often – the look on your face is priceless!" His face darkened "I'm serious, Carmoi – I have to do this. For me – do you understand? It feels like my whole life has been leading up to something huge and I need to find out if this is it."

"All right, have it your way. But if you get yourself killed don't say I didn't warn you!"

"No problem – when and if I'm dead I'll let you gloat all you want but for now lets just get this done – I wanna go home to soft mattresses and hot baths – I feel stinky."

Carmoi dived behind the wall of a huge pagoda and took a moment to check all his limbs were in place – this was not going well!! He discarded his tattered coat and winced as it brushed against the bullet wound on his left fore-arm.

He chanced a look around the corner of the building and all he saw was carnage – The entire Wutai–Mideel army was there when only the Wutai army had been expected and C squads minimal forces were being pushed back.

He pulled the radio off his belt, "Sephiroth? Are you there?"

No reply

"Sephiroth??"

Silence.

"SHIT!! C squad to A squad this is Carmoi do you copy?"

"Travers here, were reading you – what's the situation?"

"Chaos – where the hell are you guys?"

"No fear, Commander were 3 minutes from you – just hold them off just a little longer."

"Got it – just hurry it up or there won't be anyone left for you to assist!! Carmoi out!"

"Dammit!" He rammed the radio back into its clip and checked around the building again and spotted Sephiroth cleaving his way through a group of enemy soldiers – if there had been time he'd have felt a twinge of pride for the young general. But instead he checked his gun for ammo and ran out into the field once again.

Sephiroth's blade sliced easily through the guts of an advancing soldier and then slashed the jugular of another, ignoring his plight as the blood bubbled up and the man struggled in vain to stop the flow. He wiped the sweat from his brow just as another man approached swinging a double-headed axe down towards his skull – he dodged just before the axe penetrated the ground and he rammed his sword through the enemies' neck. 

One of his men was being attacked and he ran over and grabbed his assailant by the head and twisted hard until his neck snapped and he let the lifeless body slump to the ground.

He took a moment to notice Carmoi who had found a safe enough spot to base himself and was picking off targets at random. 

He span quickly on his heel as he sensed another assault from behind and swept his murasame through three men in one fluid motion.

A huge cry erupted to the South and for a moment it distracted everyone – Sephiroth took the opportunity to cut down half a dozen enemy soldiers. 

A and D squadron flooded the battle ground, their numbers overwhelming the opposition. Many of the Wutai-Mideel force attempted to run but were immediately cut down by Sephiroth's remaining group.

The battle over Sephiroth dropped to his knees and observed the decimated town, the piles of bodies – many of them his own men, the blood. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Carmoi standing over him. He accepted the hand up that his friend offered and they stood in silence for a moment.

"Still want to fight, Seph?" Carmoi asked quietly.

Sephiroth shook his head "No, and I've never been more glad of ShinRa's decision to make me a general – I'm never doing this again." His head bowed low "I killed, Carmoi... so many men and *I* killed them...."

"Yeah – I know, so did I. If you want to let it all out then go ahead – but not here. You've still got the rest of your unit to think about – if you crack then they've had it. For the record, kid you made the right choice by deciding to fight alongside your men – you kept them going and no matter the losses today, the rest of them, the ones who survived, they'll remember that." He put his arm around Sephiroth reassuringly "You did good today, Seph but it's not over yet – keep your chin up. Heh – you'll probably get a medal!!"

"Well isn't that bloody-fabulous – one more damned thing to wear to make me feel like a twat – as if this stupid uniform isn't enough!?"

"Sarcasm noted, Sir – C'mon we've got a lot of clean up to do!"

Zahra pulled up in her sleek black convertible, climbed out and headed for the front door of the ShinRa building. 

100 yards from the car she suddenly checked herself and ran back to collect the small boy she was supposed to be escorting.

"C'mon, brat we don't have all day!" She grabbed the small blonde-haired child by the hand and half led, half dragged him into the entrance hall. 

The child clung desperately to his stuffed mog and stayed absolutely silent despite the rough treatment.

Zahra stopped at the reception desk. "Is the president available?" she demanded.

"Uh, let me check" The receptions fiddled with her computer "Yes go right on up – he's expecting you. Oh hang on!"

"What?"

"It says the president is expecting two people – you and someone called 'Rufus'"

Zahra hauled the boy up onto the desk "This" she said "Is Rufus – can I go now or are you going to continue to annoy me?"

"N... No just go up and see Mr. ShinRa!"

Zahra gave the receptionist a sickly sweet smile and marched the boy to one of the glass elevators. 

"Where are we going?"

The Turk looked down at the child who was tugging at the hem of her jacket, his big blue eyes gazed up at her and she couldn't help but smile. "We're going to see your daddy!"

"Oh." Rufus was silent for a moment and hugged his toy. "Who's that then?" he asked finally.

She stared for a moment at the boy "You don't know?"

He shook his head solemnly. A second later his eyes lit up and he grinned "Wait a minute – is it that ugly fat man who visits me at Christmas and on my birthday and gives me presents?"

Zahra chuckled "That's him!"

Rufus smiled "He smells funny too" he crinkled up his nose as if imagining his fathers smell "And he's really noisy and squashes me a lot!"

Zahra shrugged – that was an accurate enough description of the president – ugly, fat, smelly and noisy. Thankfully she'd never had to experience being crushed in a hug by the man!

They stepped out of the elevator and she led him to the Presidents' office where she stopped to knock. A moment later she pushed open the door and brought Rufus to a halt just in front of the large desk.

The president looked up from his computer monitor and beamed at the small child in front of him. Rufus shifted nervously unsure of himself in his fathers' presence. ShinRa climbed from his seat and tottered around the desk to get a better look at his son.

"My word you've definitely grown since I last saw you" ShinRa chatted away happily, scrutinising every detail of the small boy and hugging him at every opportunity. "How old are you now, Rufus?"

"Nine"

"My god, as old as that – I'll have to be buying you a sports car before long!!"

Zahra noticed that everytime he got close to Rufus the boy crinkled up his nose to try and ward off the 'smell' – she had to stop herself from laughing aloud.

"Is there anything else, Zahra?" asked the president – noticing her for the first time.

"Actually yes, Sir – it's Reno."

"What now?" The president was getting tired of the petty fights within his group of Turks – why couldn't they all be more like Tseng? Quiet, obedient and ruthless.

"Well first he gets drunk and then he has the nerve to start giving **me** orders, plus he's completely obnoxious and...!"

"Enough!! Talk to Gerald about it – I'm going to spend some time with little Rufus here" He turned back to the boy

"But, Sir! Oh forget it!!" She turned and stomped out of the office in search of Gerald.

[Author's Note: Poor Gerald!! _]

With the battle at Wutai won by the ShinRa forces the allied armies soon fell apart. Sephiroth found himself celebrating his 20th birthday in Mideel whilst on a mission to round up a remaining group of anti-ShinRa terrorists. 

The war for the most part was over very quickly, however there were still many people with bad feeling and resentment for ShinRa Inc. The men of SOLDIER were being used to wipe out any opposition to the company.

Several years passed and ShinRa took this time to further push his influence into every corner of the globe, wiping out any minor players in the Arms and Power industry – from now on the ShinRa Electrical Power Company monopolised the world. It had no competition simply because it engulfed it all, either in the boardroom or by force.

In short ShinRa ruled the world and there was no one to stop them.

Phase Four – Changes.

Carmoi shook the sleeping Sephiroth in an effort to wake him but the young general merely grunted and rolled over.

"Seph – get up!" He shook him again but still he slept.

"SEPH!!" An idea came to Carmoi and he went into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. He dipped his fingers into it and flicked water on Sephiroth's face.

Still no response and by now Carmoi had had enough – he tipped the entire glassful onto Sephiroth's head who sat up in bed with a start, coughing and spluttering.

"Praise the lord – it's a miracle!!" Carmoi chuckled, "Time to get up!"

Sephiroth stared at Carmoi for a moment then leapt at him, knocking the startled man to the floor and pinning him down.

"I suppose you think that's funny don't you? – let me up!!"

"Oh, and this comes from the guy who just tried to drown me?"

"Trust me – if I'd wanted you drowned I'd have done it – now let me up! I'm serious!!" Carmoi struggled but to no avail – Sephiroth had him hopelessly trapped.

"So am I!" Sephiroth released one of Carmoi's hands for a second but only to grab a pillow and start beating him mercilessly over the head with it.

"Hey –mpph- Stop that -oof- Sephiroth you'll kill my last brain cell!! –urf-."

At last satisfied Sephiroth stood up leaving Carmoi to rub his aching head.

"That was completely unfair! You could at least let me take you one-on-one!!"

"I guess..." Sephiroth pulled on his trousers "...nah – I don't think so – you deserved that!" He grabbed a white shirt from his closet and put it on – he was glad that he didn't have to wear that godforsaken uniform today – he'd been wearing it nearly non-stop since his promotion and that was five years ago!!

Carmoi was dressed similarly in jeans and the baggiest green jumper Sephiroth had ever seen. Today was their day off and they were meeting Gerald and Reno and heading into the city.

It would normally have been a pretty run-of-the-mill affair but Gerald was retiring after 25 years as a Turk (A record) and they were going to send him off in style (Or at least pickled in alcohol!).

Sephiroth noticed Carmoi staring dejectedly at the mirror.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah... My entire face is wrong!! Not a bloody wrinkle in sight and I still don't have a clue why!!" He turned to Sephiroth "I mean for Christ's sake I'm FIFTY!!"

"Fifty-one actually." Carmoi gave Sephiroth a filthy look – Sephiroth merely smiled sweetly. "And this is a problem because...? Look anyone else would love to be you so quit flapping around about it! What is – is."

"Woah – very deep, colour me impressed – maybe I should give you me philosophy degree!!" He sighed, "It's not just that either – there's something I hate even more!"

"What?"

He turned back to the mirror and made as face at his reflection. "My damned hair – it's really starting to annoy me now and one of these days I'm just going to cut it all off!!"

"You'll break their hearts if you do that!!"

Carmoi stared at Sephiroth quizzically "Who?"

Sephiroth grinned "Your fan-club, don't tell me you've never noticed them coo and sigh as you walk past!"

"Heh – can't go failing my adoring public I suppose."

"C'mon lets go – Gerald and Reno'll be waiting!"

With one last disapproving glance in the mirror Carmoi followed Sephiroth out of the room.

"I am **not** going in there!!"

"Aw c'mon, Reno – don't be such a little coward!" Carmoi laughed at the youngest Turk "It's only a strip-joint!"

After crawling from bar to bar for most of the day the foursome had finally come to a stop at the newly opened Honeybee Inn in Sector Six.

"NO!" 

"Oy, I told ye he's still just a wee lad! Prob'bly hasn't e'en had a woman!" Gerald added taking a final swig from his bottle of beer and throwing it to the ground

Reno scowled at his friends who were all having a great time at his expense. "Seph, help me here!"

Sephiroth was doubled up laughing.

"I hate you lot – I don't know why I bother to hang out with you!" Reno turned and walked a few steps away in a huff.

The others looked at each other and grinned before pouncing on the helpless Reno and dragging him into the club kicking and screaming.

The club itself was packed with people and extremely dark, save for the odd coloured light here and there. The stage itself however was extremely bright as a scantily clad young woman tried her best to sing amongst wolf-whistles and cries of "Get-'em-off, love!" 

Sephiroth noted that most of the customers were middle-aged businessmen, some of whom he recognised as ShinRa employees. He resisted the temptation to go over and say hello, they'd probably be as embarrassed as hell – then again he could always threaten them and get them to give him money. He swallowed a laugh and marked that thought as one to dwell on in the future (or when he was strapped for cash.)

[Author's Note: I've changed the layout of the Honeybee Inn – sue me!! Actually – don't I'm very poor! Instead of being separated into different rooms it's now just one big club.]

"I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here.." Reno muttered to himself as they found a table and ordered drinks.

"Heh, they're all dressed as bees!" Carmoi commented on the girls who served them.

"Reno what exactly is the problem – you've always got one girl or another on your arm – I don't understand why you're so nervous of this place!" Sephiroth said, extremely confused by his usually out-going friend.

"Trust me you don't wanna know – it's just..."

Their conversation was suddenly cut short by a high-pitched squeal from behind them.

Reno groaned.

"Reno-Baby!!! What **are** you doing here?" A tall blonde woman flung her arms around Reno's neck as he went a shade of red that perfectly matched his hair. Gerald recognised her as the woman who'd been singing on stage and chuckled.

Carmoi and Sephiroth merely looked at each other wondering how Reno always managed to pick high-pitched tarts to spend his time with.

"Lolly, let go!" Reno yelled at the woman, disentangling himself from her grasp.

She placed her hands defiantly on her hips "Anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me." She looked at Carmoi, Gerald and Sephiroth "You could at least introduce me to your friends!"

Reno sighed in defeat, "Lolly, This is Sephiroth, Carmoi and my soon to be ex-boss Gerald. Guys this is my sister – Lauren."

Not for the first time that day Reno found himself being laughed at as the others tried to stop tears running down their cheeks. Ignoring them he turned back to Lolly.

"Uh, look – I don't want this to come out the wrong way Loll, but could you um, Y'know... get lost. I'm in the middle of something here." He tried to give her his best little-boy-lost face but it had no effect.

"Oh so now you're ashamed of me?" Lauren looked very upset at her little brother's words. "Well FINE – don't expect me to send you a Christmas present this year!! I'm finished now anyway – good **bye**!!" She turned and stalked away and Reno couldn't help but laugh as the tail of her costume swayed as she walked.

"No wonder ye did'nae want us t' come in here!" Gerald laughed and took a mouthful of his drink to calm himself down.

"Yeah, well Y'know – if she wants to do this for a living then that's up to her right?" He shrugged. 

"Heh, I guess – look if you don't want to be here then we can go somewhere else." Carmoi said.

Reno grinned, "No way! She's finished for the day and the stage show starts in 10 minutes! I'm going to get pissed and ogle beautiful half-naked women!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes skyward "At least you're back to normal now!"

"Or as normal as he'll ever be!!"

"Shut it, Carmoi!"

At around midnight they finally crawled out of the Honeybee Inn, drunk and loving it. Somehow they had to find their way to the train station in Sector Seven to get back up to the plate.

"It's definitely this way" Sephiroth said as they approached a small playground.

"Hey slides!" Reno ran-wobbled over to them and started climbing up the steps before sliding down.

"Reno, come on – we've =hic= gotta go!" Carmoi dragged Reno away from the swings that he was now playing on and through the gates to Sector Seven..

After nearly an hour they finally reached the train station – covered with mud after Sephiroth had shoved them all into a puddle just for the hell of it.

The conductor gave them all filthy looks, silently blaming each of them because he had to do night shifts because of drunken idiots like them.

As the train pulled noisily out the station Reno curled up in a tight ball on the floor and went to sleep.

"If a had a pen I'd draw on him!" Sephiroth giggled stupidly. 

Seeing this as the greatest idea ever thought of they all set of in search of a pen and finally harassed the sour-faced conductor into giving them a black marker. Extremely pleased with themselves they headed back to the sleeping Reno.

Five minutes later Reno was looking like a chimp and the others were all greatly amused.

"He's gonna =hic= hate us in the morning!" Carmoi slurred.

"Aye, heh-heh I'd love to be there when the lad wakes up with a bitch of a hangover and sees himself in the mirror for the first time, he'll prob'bly jump out've his skin!" Gerald laughed loudly.

Sephiroth felt the urge to comment but couldn't summon the energy, in truth he wanted to go to sleep as well but didn't trust Carmoi and Gerald with that pen. The drunken stupidity had gone and he was feeling a little depressed. It had been a good day but it all came down to the fact that Gerald, one of his closest friends was leaving ShinRa and in all probability he'd rarely see him from now on. All that and the fact that Tseng had been assigned to take over leadership of the Turks made for pretty morose contemplation.

He was also disappointed that Zahra had decided not to join them, preferring instead to busy herself with other things – in short the idea of saying goodbye to Gerald was upsetting her and she was afraid she'd cry and ruin her 'tough-girl' image.

Breaking out of his thoughts Sephiroth turned to talk to Carmoi only to find him asleep with his head resting on Gerald's shoulder, similarly Gerald was asleep, his head atop Carmoi's.

Sephiroth grinned wickedly and gently prised the pen out of Gerald's fingers...

Tseng entered Professor Hojo's laboratory and pushed a few strands of his long black hair out of his eyes. He took a note of the sterile surroundings – the room was incredibly white...not a touch of colour anywhere. Along one side were rows and rows of test tubes with rubber stoppers in the tops. The rest of the room was filled with masses of electrical equipment and a large computer screen filled most of the back wall.

Hojo himself was typing rapidly at a small laptop that leant on a dissection table in the centre of the room. As he did so results were deciphered and dozens of formulae flashed onto the large screen. Seemingly satisfied the professor went over to his tubes and examined a number of them. 

Tseng cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" 

Hojo looked up in annoyance from his test tubes, however his expression changed when he saw who had interrupted his work. "Ah yes, Tseng...It is 'Tseng' isn't it"

The Turk nodded.

"Right. I have a task for you – but before I tell you what it is I must warn you that it must be kept completely secret – even from the President himself. Do you understand?" The scrawny man pushed his glasses up his nose with his forefinger. 

"Yes, Sir"

"Excellent then I can trust you to follow my orders to the letter, without question?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Good, now then...I need you to fiddle with some of the SOLDIER postings – you see there are two people – One's just reached First Class - Zack something-or-other and a new recruit – Cloud Strife. Make sure that they're put in Sephiroth's squad rather than Travers'."

"No problem, Professor – any reason?"

"Nothing that **you** could comprehend..." Hojo picked up one of his test tubes and studied it carefully "heh, no – nothing someone like you, or anyone else for that matter could even begin to understand."

Tseng decided not to push it. "Very well, Sir – if there's nothing else I have to go and see off Gerald, I suppose I should show my face."

"Actually there is one more thing... Sephiroth's friend – 'Carmoi' I think, dispose of him..." He looked straight at Tseng and smiled, "If you know what I mean – he's corrupted my experiment for too long. And while you're at it, be sure Sephiroth drops by – heh, we have 'things' to discuss..."

"Just =sniff= be careful okay! I =sniffle= wanted to =sniff= well y'know =sniff=..." Zahra suddenly threw her arms around the startled Gerald and started sobbing, "I told myself I wasn't going to cry!! Good luck you old codger!!" She gave him one final squeeze before letting go.

"Aye, well th..thanks – heh heh...T'be honest wi' ye, Zahra – 'tis strange t'see ye so...emotional...I'm afraid ye have me off guard!"

Zahra wiped a tear from her cheek and slapped him on the arm, mumbling something about being emotional really.

Gerald began making his way along the line of friends who had come to say goodbye. They had gathered outside of the ShinRa building. 

"So what're you actually going to do now? You never told us." Carmoi shook his friends' hand.

"I'm movin' somewhere warm – with lots've attractive young ladies in skimpy swim wear. Yup – the Costa Del Sol – I cannae think of anywhere better t'be a dirty old man!"

"You're not going back home then?"

"Up North? No way – I'd freeze me ass off. No, I want sun!"

"Yeah I can just imagine you lounging on the beach ogling all those women, heh! Good luck, Gerald – give me a call when you're settled alright?"

"Sure."

"It's not going to be the same around here without you." Sephiroth said miserably.

"Yeah well – you take care of yerself, kid – If Hojo bothers ye just slice him t'ribbons or somethin' – bastard deserves it anyway!"

Sephiroth chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Tseng held his hand out stiffly "Good luck, Sir."

"Aye, well I'm sure ye'll do a good job in me place." 

Tseng simply nodded and turned back to the ShinRa building.

"Cold assed bastard." Carmoi commented when he was out of earshot "It's not going to be much fun around here with him leading the Turks".

"Aye...hang on a minute...Where's Reno?"

Zahra shrugged "I don't know – I haven't seen him all day!"

"He wouldn't miss this, I'll go find him" Sephiroth ran inside to the reception desk "Is Reno in the building?" he asked the young woman.

The receptionist fiddled with her computer "Yes, in the cafeteria."

"Thanks." 

Several minutes later Sephiroth stepped out of the elevator and spotted Reno hunched over a table stirring a cup of coffee. Sephiroth shook his head – Reno was obviously upset that Gerald was leaving. He pulled up a chair opposite the Turk.

"Not coming to see the old man off then?"

Reno shrugged.

"Ah, c'mon, Reno – he'll get upset – he already thinks you don't give a shit. If you don't come then he'll leave thinking that, when in truth you care more than you let on."

"What the hell d'you know?"

"Enough. You're sat up here; totally miserable because your friend's leaving and you don't want to say goodbye, as if that will somehow mean that he's not really going." He stood up and grabbed the dejected Reno up out of his seat. "I'm not leaving you up here to wallow in self pity so get your ass in gear and hurry up!" He dragged the Turk over to the elevator and shoved him inside.

"I hate you." Reno folded his arms indignantly and stared out of the glass in a huff. 

"No, you love me really – you know you do...And don't put on that stroppy little boy act – It may work with the girls but I'm afraid that I'm quite oblivious to it."

"Humph." 

Minute's later Sephiroth had dragged the protesting Reno out to where Gerald was about to climb into a cab.

"Now stop getting so stressed out and say goodbye!" he ordered.

Reno shook himself out of Sephiroth's grasp and turned to Gerald, "Yeah well, umm bye I guess. Good luck and stuff...uh...HEY!!!!"

Gerald squeezed Reno in a hug, half choking him before he let him go, "Heh, I'll send ye a wee record of me conquests of young, bikini-clad ladies!"

Reno grinned, "Yeah, Gerald – you do that..."

"Well folks, I guess I'm off" Gerald said, addressing the entire group. "Ye'll have t'come visit me, we'll keep in touch." He smiled sadly and got into the cab "The end of an era, eh?" he shut the door and gave a quick wave before the car moved off.

"'The end of an era'..." Sephiroth echoed quietly.

Carmoi left Sephiroth with Reno and Zahra and wandered back into the ShinRa building intending to grab a bite to eat before going and meeting C squadron's new recruits.

He stepped into one of the elevators where he found Tseng.

"Uh, what floor did you want?" he asked the Turk.

Tseng shrugged

"Aaallrighty then..." He punched his destination into the keyboard and the doors slid shut. The elevator had moved steadily up the side of the building but just before they reached the 60th floor Tseng pulled out his gun and fired at the control panel. They came to a sudden jarring halt, which threw Carmoi to the ground.

"What the hell?!?! Are you nuts?"

Tseng smirked, "Not at all – I'm just following orders."

"WHAT?!! What are you talking about??"

Tseng smiled again, "I hope you're ready to die Mr. Valentino."

Panic suddenly gripped Carmoi as Tseng aimed his gun at his head and opened fire. Carmoi dived and barely managed to avoid the shower of bullets that shattered one of the glass walls of the elevator. Crafty bastard Carmoi thought as he dwelled for a second on his predicament No way out! He crouched low while Tseng stood confidently over him. Carmoi stared wide-eyed as Tseng tossed the gun out of the broken glass – what the hell was he up to?

Tseng noticed Carmoi's confused expression. "An order may be an order – but who's to say that I'm not allowed to enjoy it?" He pulled a dagger from the inside of his boot and took a fast swipe towards Carmoi's stomach but he jumped back out of the way.

Carmoi frowned and aimed a punch at Tseng's face that landed with a thud at the Turks' temple. Tseng steadied himself before slashing the blade down into Carmoi's shoulder.

Carmoi cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, hot blood trickling through his fingers as he grasped the wound.

"Bastard!" he seethed and rammed his entire body into Tseng's who crashed into the side of the elevator with a thud.

Again Tseng retaliated with his dagger, slicing it into Carmoi's side, just above his hip before ramming it's hilt against the wounded man's skull.

Carmoi fell with a cry to the floor, trying desperately to fight off dizziness and nausea. He felt Tseng grab hold of him by the collar as he was yanked to his feet. The Turk dragged him the few steps to where the wall had been obliterated holding him so that he stood precariously on the edge.

"Ever considered bungee-jumping, Carmoi? Of course you won't have the elastic, but I'm sure by the time you hit bottom there won't be much of you left so you can hardly complain or ask for a refund."

Carmoi forced a swallow, ignoring the coppery taste of the blood in his mouth. "Why? ...Why are you...doing this?" He forced out the question as anther wave of dizziness hit him – if Tseng let go of his shirt then he fall anyway, he wouldn't need to be pushed.

Tseng chuckled evilly, "Orders – I thought I'd already told you that! You're getting in the way of Professor Hojo's experiments – he wanted you...dealt with. Naturally I complied – besides, he could hardly have asked Reno or Zahra since they're all buddy-buddy with you." He laughed again "Actually I'm really quite...OOF!!"

Carmoi summoned his final reserves of strength and rammed backward into Tseng's stomach the dagger clattered to the floor and Carmoi kicked it over the edge before turning and slamming his knee into Tseng's groin. The Turk bent double with a loud grunt.

Carmoi took this opportunity to find the handle on the floor that would open the emergency panel. With a great deal of effort he wrenched it open and dropped through to the ladder below. He clung on tightly as another bout of dizziness engulfed him – he couldn't afford to lose it now – he was 200 feet up in the air. Ignoring the pain in his side he began the decent down the ladder.

Meanwhile Tseng had crawled over to the control panel. He fiddled with a few of the inner workings and the elevator hummed to life – he grinned and punched the 'down' button.

Below him Carmoi heard the elevator start up again – he had reached to opening for the 59th floor and was struggling to get it open. He glanced up and saw the elevator moving toward him.

"Shit!!" He clung to the ladder with one hand while pulling at the door with the other. "C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!!!!" He pleaded with the door. The door made a painful screeching noise as he finally managed to drag it open – he jumped into the opening, landing clumsily before turning to see the elevator travel down past the opening – Tseng stared at him through the glass with a murderous expression lighting up his coal coloured eyes. 

"Hey, buddy are you alright?" 

Carmoi looked up to see a handful of people staring down at him. He thought for a moment and then burst out laughing, much to the surprise of the others. 

"Ha - Do I look alright?! Heh heh – what a bloody stupid question. Some bastard just tried to kill me, I nearly get chucked to my death from an elevator and then I barely escape getting squished by said elevator! Of course I'm not bloody alright!!!"

"Umm do you want us to help you to the infirmary?"

Carmoi continued to chuckle and then winced as another flash of pain ripped through his side, "Y'know – I think that just might be a good idea!"

"R...Right – sorry. Stupid question." 

"No duh!"

"For crying out loud, Cloud – will you sop fidgeting? Everything's going to be fine – we just have to get out formal introduction to General Sephiroth – it's no big...Hold up!! What am I saying? We have to talk to Sephiroth!!! **THE** Sephiroth!!!!!" Zack Mandez let the significance sink in...Here he was, in ShinRa HQ, about to meet the greatest, most famous soldier of all time. His knee began itching as it always did when he was about to go into a blind panic and he scratched it furiously

Cloud Strife frowned as he tried to fit his mass of spiky blonde hair under his helmet. "Yeah well – it's all very well for you, Zack – you just got to First Class, but he'll be expecting me to screw up 'cause I'm just a crappy Escort Guard...Ack – I give up with this stupid hat!!"

"**THE** Sephiroth – oh man!" Zack began prancing around in circles still scratching his knee, tracing the pattern of the huge ShinRa emblem that graced the floor of the elegant conference room. Normally it would have been filled with a huge table but the induction for SOLDIER recruits was taking priority. He glanced sideways at Cloud and stifled a laugh – his hat was never going to win the battle with his hair.

"Would you shut up – I'm nervous enough as it is! I have to talk to my hero face to face! I'm going to say something stupid like 'I prefer peas to carrots' when he shakes my hand!!"

Zack laughed and pushed the helmet down onto Clouds head.

"Hey that really hurts!"

"Do you want the hat on or don't you? Now while I'm holding it down you do up the fastener!"

Cloud grumbled but did as he was told. But as Zack stopped pushing down, the strap under Clouds Chin began to choke him. While he coughed and spluttered Zack loosened the strap, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks at the same time.

"I'll tell you what, Cloud – life in SOLDIER's never dull while you're around!"

Cloud managed a croaky 'thank you' 

Zack was about to reply when they heard the doors of the conference room open with a loud ping and they turned sharply as the door opened and Sephiroth entered, flanked by a bandaged Carmoi. His long silver hair fluttered out behind him along with his coat and he clutched the hilt of his sword even though it rested snugly in its clip, it was a nervous habit and it gave him something to do with at least one of his hands while he was addressing crowds. He knew he must look great to the recruits but he felt like a total ass. 

Despite his bruises Carmoi knew that Sephiroth was having problems keeping his 'I'm a mighty general – worship me' riff together. He also had to force his brain to stop his mouth from laughing at his friend's situation...mainly because it wouldn't be proper for a commander to laugh at his general, but also because it really hurt.

"Wow." Zack whispered to Cloud as they ran to line up with the other soldiers. "I know he looks impressive in photographs but ... wow...!"

Cloud merely nodded as he felt his palms go sweaty Don't say something stupid...Don't say something stupid...Don't say something stupid He held his breath as Sephiroth moved down the line greeting each one of them in turn and secretly feeling stupider by the minute. Finally he reached Cloud.

"You're Cloud Strife, correct?" Sephiroth asked

"Y...Yes, Sir." Cloud gulped and prayed silently that his sweaty hands didn't leave marks on Sephiroth's shiny black leather gloves. 

"Welcome to C squad, Cloud." Sephiroth shook Cloud by the hand.

"I eat Jelly-Babies on toast..." Cloud squeaked.

"Pardon?"

Cloud flushed a deep shade of pink. "I...um...I mean...Thank you, Sir!"

Sephiroth gave Cloud a puzzled look before turning to the entire group. "Thank you all for waiting – I had urgent matters to attend to which is why I'm late." He glanced at Carmoi. "Welcome to C squadron – do yourselves proud." The recruits saluted as Sephiroth and Carmoi left again.

"'You eat Jelly-Babies on toast'? Cloud you are unbelievable sometimes!" Zack laughed and thumped his young friend on the back.

Cloud groaned – why did he have to mention the Jelly-Babies?

An hour or so later Sephiroth and Carmoi were seated at a table in the corner of the canteen.

"I really think that we should report this to the President, Carmoi. Turks can't just go around trying to kill people."

"Actually they can, Seph...That's the whole point."

"You know what I mean – stop being such a smart ass. You said that Hojo ordered it right?"

Carmoi nodded and stirred his near-cold coffee. "You think maybe we should confront him with it?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "He wants you dead for a reason – maybe it's best if I go alone."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Carmoi's bright blue eyes flashed with panic. "He's a psycho-maniac!!"

"I know, but if he tries anything then I'll just do what Gerald said – slice him to bits. I'm not a little kid anymore – I can handle him."

"Maybe so – but you never know what that bastard's got up his sleeve...I'm not about to let you go talk to him on your own."

Sephiroth stared at his friend thoughtfully – he had a point but Hojo wasn't Carmoi's problem. He was his – he had always been his problem and he wasn't about to drag another friend into it...not again.

"I'm sorry, Carmoi but I'm doing this on my own." He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, "Go and get some rest...consider it an order."

Carmoi frowned, "Your getting more and more fond of throwing your weight around, Seph." He gave a small smile in defeat, "And I'm too fond of letting you get away with it...just be careful ok?"

Sephiroth tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Hojo's laboratory.

"Come in."

Sephiroth let the breath out again and pushed the door open. He took a moment to note row upon row of test tubes full of some green substance. Suspended in the liquid was a small lump...for a moment Sephiroth thought they looked almost foetus-like but pushed it out of his mind – where would Hojo get hundreds of foetuses? They were probably just bugs or leaves or something...

"Ah...That was fast – I didn't think Tseng would find you so quickly!" Hojo gave one of his humourless smiles.

"He didn't."

"Oh...Then to what do I owe this visit?"

"Tseng made an attempt on my friend's life this morning...On your orders – I'd like an explanation. Now."

"My, my – haven't we got brave all of a sudden...I remember a time where you would cower at my feet and now you're all domineering. How nice."

Sephiroth frowned, "Cut the crap, Professor. Why do you want Carmoi dead?"

Hojo shrugged and turned away from Sephiroth and began fiddling at his desk. For a moment Sephiroth thought that Hojo was ignoring him, he was about to ask him again when he heard a soft cackle form the scientist.

"Do you know what, Sephiroth." Hojo said with his back still turned "When you were small you used to wander around the mansion afraid to make a sound, you accepted all the tests dutifully and never once argued. Now you're here confronting me...heh, to be perfectly honest I'm a little disappointed...that isn't the way someone should speak to their father, even if you are all grown up..."

"W...Wait a minute!!" Sephiroth spluttered "What did you just say?? F...Father?? I don't understand?"

"I suppose it's inevitable that I'd tell you eventually..." He turned to face Sephiroth who, in his confusion, failed to notice the syringe in the professors hand. "So, how does it feel knowing after all these years that the person you hate the most is actually your father?"

"NO!" Sephiroth screamed and drew his sword. "You are nothing to do with me, I don't understand what your motive is this time, you bastard but I'll be damned if I'll fall for another one of your sick little mind games!!!"

"What are you going to do with that?" Hojo asked, pointing to the sword that Sephiroth was clinging to, "Kill me? What will that achieve – you'll never learn the truth if you do that will you?"

"I've heard enough!"

"I doubt that...Do you want to know about your real mother? How about the purpose of all those tests, and I haven't even begun to tell you why I killed off Gast!!" 

"Gast...y...you did th...everything, it, it was all...oh god..."

Hojo smirked as he watched Sephiroth drop his blade to the floor and sat dejectedly down next to it. He crouched in front of Sephiroth and gripped the younger mans chin, forcing him to look at him. He chuckled cruelly, "Poor little baby, you really don't get it do you?" His smile was sickly sweet as he ran a thumb over Sephiroth's flustered cheek. "All this is for you" he motioned the test tubes "If anything ever happened to you then I have all these little replicas...hundreds of clones of you...isn't that nice? Of course they'd be identical so..." He pulled the glove off of Sephiroth's right hand and turned it palm up so that he could look at the '1' tattoo. "I had to have a way of knowing the original..."

Sephiroth pulled out of Hojo's grip and turned away. "Why are you doing this to me?" The question came out as a sob.

"Because...I can."

Sephiroth felt the cold needle puncture his neck, a second later his head span and he collapsed to the floor.

"Besides, Daddy knows best."

[Author's Note – Need cheering up yet folks?? Hojo's such a bastard....grrrr – poor liddle Sephy, why do I continue to torture him? Why do I feel the need to make Carmoi bleed, why do I not stop interrupting the story with my babbling?]

Reno sat on the edge of the bed in Tseng's room and frowned at the door. He'd been sat there for over an hour, ever since he'd heard about the incident in the lift and he was fuming. He fiddled with his nightstaff, sending bursts of Electrical energy into the air.

When he got bored of that he looked around the room a little – not that there was much to find...the place was practically empty – anything that was there was immaculately put away, even the bed was perfectly made. Reno made a face at it and then un-tucked it a little out of spite.

"What do you think your doing?"

Reno span around in surprise on hearing Tseng's voice and then cursed himself for losing the element of surprise.

"I said what are you doing, Reno?!" Tseng stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

Reno shrugged; "Not a lot, waiting for you actually, boss."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...and to find out what the hell you thought you were doing attacking Carmoi earlier – what kind of a bastard are you?"

Tseng noticed the nightstaff crackling in Reno's hand. "So what're you going to do? Beat me around a little for being a naughty boy?"

"If necessary."

Tseng laughed softly and went over to his closet, putting his jacket away.

Angered at being ignored and laughed at, Reno span the nightstaff around forming a circle of energy that flew at Tseng's back. Tseng went flying into the closet, hitting his head on the rail and dragging half of his clothes to the floor with him.

"You....are going to regret that." Tseng hissed and drew out the knife from his boot before leaping at Reno.

Reno flipped back out of the way and sent another electric burst at Tseng who cried out as it fizzed across his abdomen.

"I'm going to what, boss? Regret what?? I'm having a blast!" Reno laughed but it soon turned into a yelp as a small shuriken pierced his upper-arm.

"Regret this, punk!"

Tseng dived at Reno again and this time succeeded in knocking him to the floor, the head Turk grabbed a handful of Reno's bright red hair and used it to smash his head into the corner of the dresser.

Pinning Reno to the floor, Tseng traced the tip of his dagger along Reno's cheekbones, creating two thin cuts that oozed blood down the younger Turk's cheeks.

"I damned hope that scars you little punk – every time you look in a mirror you'll know that you're a loser!"

"Nah." Reno croaked groggily "Your the loser...Sir...heh, heh – blindly following orders – enjoying kicking the snot out of the people under your command – a...real...lo..se.r."

Tseng left Reno passed out on the floor and went over to his window to let the cool night air in. He closed his eyes against the wind and let it ruffle his hair.

A single tear trickled down his cheek.

"I know." He whispered to the stars "I'll never amount to anything." He opened his eyes and cast them skyward. "You always told me I'd never amount to anything, didn't you Father? Well – you were right...here's the proof!! I'm nearly 30 years old, I have no friends, no social life and I kill people for a living. A loser!"

He slammed the window shut angrily.

"I even killed you..."

Phase 5 – Nibelheim

Carmoi finally arrived back at the room he shared with Sephiroth. He'd spent the last 2 hours with Reno who was screaming blue murder about Tseng...and the introduction of some new guy called Rude...and the fact that he had blue plasters all over his face. Carmoi smiled as he pushed the key into the lock – Reno was obviously more upset about the plasters than anything else. As he pushed the door open he noticed Sephiroth lying in a crumpled heap on the bed which wouldn't normally have been odd – Sephiroth tended to sleep in improbable positions but not usually while fully dressed. Carmoi rushed over to him and turned him flat on his back – he was a sickly pale colour and Carmoi noticed the pus filled wound on his neck.

"Shit...I told you not to go up against that psycho, Seph...but you never listen!!"

Ever so carefully he pulled Sephiroth's coat off and removed all of the useless ornamentation of the uniform so that he was left wearing only his trousers. He rested his friend's head gently against the cool pillow and covered him with the blanket.

He rushed into the small bathroom and came back with a water soaked flannel, which he draped over Sephiroth's forehead in a vain effort to battle the alarming speed with which his fever was growing.

Carmoi sat on the floor for a moment wondering what the hell to do.

"Damn, damn, damn...if God had told me that I may have had to save Sephy from dying today I'd never have believed him...I'd've said 'nah...Seph's a tough nut...he can handle anything!!' Why the hell did I bunk off those first aid sessions when I was 10? ...First AID!! Zahra knows first aid...she can tie those pesky reef knots and everything!!"

Seconds later he was on the phone to a very drowsy and suitably annoyed Zahra.

"Zahra! Hi...did I wake you --- sorry but it's important --- Yes I know you need your beauty Sleep, Z but --- I'm sorry I interrupted your dream about a cute guy with pink eyes who enjoys hounding people...have you been at the Calpol again Zahra? I mean who the hell has dreams like that?!?! --- Anyway, can you come over here? --- No I'm not coming on to you!! --- It's Seph --- No Seph isn't trying to come on to you either! --- Will you let me finish just one senten --- Ack --- Look, Z Seph is sick and I need help --- I did try to tell you that in the first place!!!! --- Just please hurry up OK? --- Thanks."

Feeling mentally exhausted Carmoi put the phone back down again. He glanced askance at his unconscious friend who looked dangerously pale. A trickle ran down Sephiroth's nose and Carmoi could not figure out if it was water from the flannel or sweat.

He got up from the floor and walked over to remove the formerly cold flannel from Sephiroth's forehead before going into the bathroom to soak it in cold water again. He just didn't know what else to do to help.

He returned the flannel to his friends' brow and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Sephiroth moaned slightly as if in some terrible nightmare that he was unable to escape from.

"Well, at least you're not dead yet..." Carmoi whispered. "Though knowing Hojo I wouldn't be surprised if..."

A knock on the door broke Carmoi out of his rather morbid thoughts. He opened it to see Zahra looking extremely ragged. Her hair was tied back into a haphazard pigtail and she was wearing her pyjamas under a long black trenchcoat.

"You look like you just crawled out of bed."

"You look like you could do with a punch in the face."

Carmoi suppressed a grin; Zahra was never her best without adequate sleep.

"I swear, Carmoi if you called me over here to nurse a sniffle then I'm going to kill you. Dead. Are we clear?"

Carmoi stepped back so that she could enter the room and inspect Sephiroth. She 

"Why the hell didn't you get him to hospital you ditz!!"

"Well, I thought that you could..."

"Are you some kind of idiot? What the hell could I do?"

"Well, you umm...know First Aid and I thought...OW! There's no need to hit me! I panicked, I didn't know what else to do."

She hit him in the arm again.

"Go and phone for an ambulance *now*!! And..." She paused "What the hell is that scab on his neck."

"How the bloody hell should I know?!"

"Don't SHOUT at me!!!"

"ME?? You're the one who started it!!"

"Why don't you *both* stop yelling?"

Zahra and Carmoi looked at each other blankly for a moment and then turned to face the bed where Sephiroth was futilely trying to turn onto his side. 

Carmoi dived over to assist Sephiroth.

"Are you OK, Seph...I told you not to go and see Hojo on your own! What the hell happened?"

"Hojo?" Zahra interrupted. "How the hell does he fit into this?"

Carmoi sighed "I'll tell you later." He turned back to Sephiroth. "What happened?" He waited several minutes while Sephiroth stared blankly into space, lost deep in thought. "Seph?"

"I.... I don't...remember." he said very quietly before lying back against the pillow again. He shut his eyes and rubbed them tiredly.

"How can you not remember...It can't have been that long ago. I know you're feeling bad but we really need to know what he did."

"No you don't understand...it's not just the lab, there are... gaps everywhere. Carmoi, before I joined SOLDIER what did I do? The earliest thing I recall is being in president ShinRa's office where I met Reno...and then I remember everything up until I asked him why he sent Tseng to attack you. Then...nothing at all."

Zahra sat herself at the foot of the bed. "How can that happen...people don't suffer memory loss like that do they? Surely it's not that selective."

Carmoi shook his head and shrugged. He was about to question Sephiroth further when he noticed that he had fallen asleep again.

"Leave him be for now...maybe it's just confusion...his temperature is pretty high, it could be that he's just not thinking straight."

He looked at her sadly. "I hope you're right"

Several weeks passed and Sephiroth's lost memories refused to return to him. He attempted to ignore the problem which worried his friends greatly as the watched him get more and more depressed.

Carmoi grew especially worried when Sephiroth was assigned a 'special' mission with just a few of the new recruits to go and inspect a faulty reactor. Determined to keep an eye on his friend he approached one of the soldiers assigned to the mission.

"Yeah, yeah, what the hell do you...Oh my!" The recently woken and now extremely nervous Escort Guard saluted Carmoi hurriedly. "Um...w...what can I do for you, C...Commander?"

Carmoi gave him a pleasant smile. "You're assigned to the Reactor mission with Sephiroth aren't you, Hibbert?"

"Y...Yes, Sir."

"And you're about my height and build too aren't you, Hibbert?"

Hibbert gave Carmoi a puzzled look.

"Yes, Sir I suppose so."

"Excellent...Give me your uniform – boots, helmet...all of it."

"Uh...Right."

Hibbert rushed back into his room and returned presently with the required garments.

"Most appreciated, Hibbert, Thank you." The young soldier nodded. "By the way...you're not going on the mission – I'll be taking your place. If you breathe a word about it or let yourself get seen while the General is away then your days in SOLDIER are at an end. Understand?"

Hibbert gave Carmoi a look of total panic and nodded numbly.

"Excellent!" Carmoi gave him another smile and left.


	2. Phase 2: SOLDIER

Phase Two – SOLDIER

Phase Two – SOLDIER

By the time the black limousine pulled up outside the train station Sephiroth was in a state of hysterics. First Kathryn slaughtered before his eyes and now Gast had died in his arms. The raging storm of emotions exploding in his soul caused him to seriously doubt his sanity.

Meanwhile Hojo sat, smug as ever as he watched the tormented young man tremble violently as he attempted to come to terms with all the events that had transpired over the last few weeks.

The two Turks who had taken part in Kathryn's murder had accompanied the party from Nibelheim to Midgar. Tseng sat by Hojo, his cool expression unwavering despite his discomfort in Sephiroth's presence. He continually reassured himself that it was just a job, without much success. 

Gerald sat beside Sephiroth, his eyes full of concern for the boy. Sure he had killed the girl, but he'd done a hell of a lot of that in his long career. It was his compassionate soul that felt just a pang of guilt for the suffering he'd caused Sephiroth. He glanced over at Tseng and marvelled at the kids' air of professionalism. Even after nearly twenty years as one of ShinRa's elite band of 'bodyguards' he still couldn't accept all the killing without feeling a little bad about it afterwards. Not for long, but for a moment.

"Are ye all right kid?" The elder Turk inquired, ignoring the evil look that Hojo shot in his direction – he'd handled worse than a stuck-up scientist in the past.

Sephiroth glanced at the sandy-haired man and studied his face – it wasn't cold like Tsengs' and he had green eyes nearly as bright as Sephiroth's own. He didn't bother answering though – he couldn't manage to speak.

Believing that the boy was simply ignoring him Gerald let out an annoyed sigh. "Oy, if'n I ever 'ave the misfortune t'father a bairn - shoot me!"

Their train pulled into the station with a high-pitched squeal of brakes, both Turks left the car first and hauled the luggage from the trunk of the limousine and left it in the baggage car of the train. They left Sephiroth's murasame sword for him to carry – neither of them intended to touch it. They then went back to the car and opened the doors to let Hojo and Sephiroth out.

Once aboard the train the small party entered a luxurious private car. Sephiroth sat as far from Hojo as possible, he hated being in the cruel man's presence. 

Gerald sat next to him again – he'd been ordered not to let the boy out of his sight. And besides, anything was better than Hojo's whining conversation and Tseng's moody contemplation. It had been so much more interesting to be a Turk in the early years of the company, when it was just getting on it's feet. And much easier when he'd relied on other's leading him rather than leading himself, but after Davoren and Vincent had both died the burden of leadership had fallen on him. He scratched his head - what was up with this kid??

Propping his elbows on his knees, Gerald rested his weary head in his hands – this was infuriating. The boy was officially screwed. He turned to look at Sephiroth who was staring gloomily out of the window, oblivious to his surroundings and the other passengers.

Gerald let out a little "Humph!" this was going to be a bloody long trip up to the plate.

******************************************************************************************* 

When they reached the headquarters of ShinRa Inc. Hojo ordered Tseng to take his and Sephiroth's belongings to their assigned living accommodations before heading into the grand building followed by a dismal looking Sephiroth with Gerald taking up the rear. 

Heading over to the receptionist he told her of his appointment with the president and she handed him a KeyCard to allow him access to the 69th floor. All access beyond the 60th floor was prohibited to regular employees, only the ShinRa 'big-guns' were given free roam of the building.

Hojo nodded to Gerald who led the silent Sephiroth over to an elevator that took them to their destination. The elevator was made of glass and travelled at a reasonable pace up the side of the gigantic building. Sephiroth stared down, as the ground grew smaller and smaller. From this height he could see an entire sector of Midgar's 'Plate' – A huge structure that overshadowed the slums beneath it. The term 'plate' accurately described it – an enormous circle of metal, split into eight sections – or 'sectors' each housing a separate community.

Most people who lived on the plate were employees of ShinRa, or rich businessmen – those less fortunate dwelled in the slums below, their lives as devoid of hope as they were of sunlight. Night and day were just numbers to those poor individuals, many young children had never even seen the sun.

Sephiroth understood that – he knew how it felt to be hopeless.

The elevator came to a stop with a high-pitched 'ping'. The trio disembarked the elevator and made their way to the grand staircase that led to the office of President ShinRa that took up the entire 70th floor – no one could say that the president ever cut corners.

Hojo turned to Sephiroth. "Wait here" he said sternly "I have to have words with the president, then when I call you, come up and I'll introduce you." He began to head up the stairs when he stopped to address Gerald "Keep an eye on him – and make sure he understands that he has to be courteous to the president!"

"Aye, Sir" Gerald turned to speak to Sephiroth only to find him missing "Buggeration – where'd that lil' shit go?" He wandered around searching for him for a few minutes – there was no way he could have left the floor – only Hojo and Gerald had KeyCard's. He finally found him staring at a group of photographs in a glass case. The shiny silver plaque read 'The Turks – ShinRa's best-loved employees."

Sephiroth looked at the array of faces in front of him – everyone to ever wear a Turk's suit was displayed in the case. He read through the names to himself – Davoren (deceased)...Gerald (active)...Cindy (retired)...Donal (missing – presumed dead)...Vincent...(deceased)...Zahra [Author's Note: Hi, Zahra!! ^_^](active)...Hank (retired)...Angela (deceased).... Tseng (active)...Reno (active – in training). He wondered why so many of these Turks were willing to live their lives, and even die for a corporation.

'Vincent'? Could that be the one that he..No – he would have had to be nearly fifty now – and besides – look at his record – 'deceased'.

"Quite a bunch eh, lad?" Gerald said from behind him. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "Look, lad I've been meanin' t'talk t'ye fer quite some time now" He paused "About yer girlie".

Sephiroth turned to look at Gerald, a completely blank expression on his face. "What about **Kathryn**?"

"Aye, aye – Kathryn, that was it. I guess I wanted t'apologise – y'know – fer killin' the lass."

Sephiroth stared at the Turk is disbelief – he was **sorry**? SORRY?? What use was **SORRY**?? She was dead – no amount of grief or guilt could bring her back!

Despite his stoic expression – Gerald could see bitter anger flicker within Sephiroth's emerald eyes. His hand reached to the gun at his side in case the kid tried anything funny. He'd been warned that the boy was deadly in combat, after all that was what he'd been born for – to become that most magnificent human being in the history of mankind. A glorious scientific achievement. 

Gerald thought for a moment before extending his hand to Sephiroth "Look" he said calmly "I know ye'll never f'rgive me fer what I've taken from ye – If'n I was in yer position I'd probably hate me too. But ye have to understand somethin' – when I'm in this suit I belong to the company – I got no choice over what I do, I get given orders and I carry 'em out. But I like ye, kid – I'm hopin' that from now on maybe ye can trust me? I swear t'ye that I'll not hurt ye again – and I'll do me best to keep that bastard Hojo off yer back. Deal?"

Sephiroth looked at the hand that Gerald had offered him – this was the same man who'd taken the light out of his life with the pull of a trigger. Yet here he was offering him friendship? Sephiroth glanced up into the Turk's eyes – they showed nothing but compassion. 

Sephiroth smiled slightly and took Gerald's hand – he may as well learn to trust someone – besides if Gerald broke his word he's just have to kill him.

Gerald beamed at the young man in front of him as he shook his hand – **breakthrough**!

"Gerald!!" Hojo's whiny voice called from atop the stairs "Bring Sephiroth up here!"

"Aye, sir" he looked at Sephiroth "C'mon then, lad" he said as he walked with Sephiroth to the president's office – as they reached the top of the stairs he added, "remember – be nice and polite now – y'hear?"

Sephiroth nodded and opened the door.

The office of the president of ShinRa Inc was an elaborate affair to say the least – it's high walls led up to a beautifully designed ceiling. Luxury and taste filled the office – Sephiroth had to stop himself from letting out a whistle of delight at the fabulous room.

The president himself sat at a high-tech desk in the centre of the room. He was a short, fat man with a terribly ugly face – yet somehow he'd created the most powerful company in the world – specialising in weapons and Mako energy. Despite his ugliness his clothes were impeccable – perfectly cut, probably at some expensive boutique – whatever he lacked in appearance he made up for in style and class.

Standing to one side of the president was another man – dressed in the blue suit of a Turk, but he looked much different to Tseng and Gerald. He wore a wide collared shirt with no tie, the shirt was only buttoned half way up his chest and was untucked so that it hung lazily beneath the jacket. His hair was a deep shade of pink and was tied into a thin ponytail that hung down his back, a pair of expensive sunglasses rested on his forehead to keep long bangs of hair out of his eyes. Seeing Sephiroth staring at him, the young Turk gave him a lopsided grin.

The president was having a hushed discussion with Hojo who leant on the front of the desk. Sephiroth coughed loudly to get their attention and they both turned to look at him.

"Ah – there you are, Sephiroth!" said Hojo "Let me introduce you" he said waving him closer. Sephiroth obliged – not once fooled by his faux act of kindliness – it was all show for the president. "President ShinRa" continued Hojo "I'd like you to meet Sephiroth – the newest and hopefully greatest addition to SOLDIER"

ShinRa stood up from his plush leather chair and extended a chubby hand to Sephiroth who shook it politely "It's a pleasure to meet you, my boy" he said cheerily "Hojo's told me a lot about you – I hear you've made excellent progress."

"Thank you, sir" Sephiroth replied with as pleasant a smile as he could muster. "I try"

The president grinned broadly at him "Wonderful! – but you must be hungry and tired after you long journey" he signalled to the Turk "Reno, take Sephiroth to his accommodations and make sure he's brought food!"

The Turk bowed politely to ShinRa "Yes, sir."

"The president turned back to Sephiroth "I'm sure Reno here will make you comfortable" he said "he's only been a Turk for a couple of weeks – he's still in training, but he's very good!" Reno appeared pleased with the President's comments – he looked younger than Sephiroth, though not by much, and very self-assured. "Off with you, off with you!" said the president waving them out of the room.

[Author's Note (again): yippeekayay Reno's there, yup yup yup!!!!!!! I am too good. no, no – don't applaud – it's all in a days work!! ^^]

*******************************************************************************************

Sephiroth followed Reno out of the office where they bumped into Gerald who was pacing up and down looking very bored. He looked up as they descended the stairs and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah – there y'are! I was b'gining to think ye'd lost yerself!"

"Gerald – I know this building pretty well – I don't get lost!" said Reno with a grin

Gerald frowned at the young Turk "I meant th'lad – not ye!" he said. Reno rolled his dark, sea green eyes skywards 

"I know – I was joking around!" he said. Changing the subject before Gerald had a chance to speak he continued "I've gotta take 'SOLDIER-boy' here to his apartment – care to join me?"

"Why? Afraid ye'll get lost?" said Gerald with a chuckle, enjoying his own lame attempt at humour.

"Ha ha – funny, boss-man." Reno said flatly.

Gerald wiped a tear from his eye "Sure, why not – I haven't got much else to do."

"As usual"

"I didn't hear that"

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as he strolled along behind the two Turks while they exchanged playful banter. 

"Hey – SOLDIER-boy!" said Reno, turning to look at Sephiroth "How old are you?"

"Sixteen – just"

"Humph" he said in acknowledgement before turning back to Gerald who slapped his young colleague on the back of the head. Sephiroth managed to catch Gerald whisper a quiet – 'I told you so – you're still a bairn.'

Sephiroth smiled again – maybe coming to Midgar wasn't so bad after all.

*******************************************************************************************

The elevator pinged as it reached the fourth floor of the ShinRa Apartment Complex. Sephiroth followed Reno and Gerald down a long brightly-lit corridor until they stopped outside a door with 411 on a shiny gold plague nailed to the front of it. 

Reno turned to Sephiroth, flicking his long pink ponytail off his shoulder so that it hung loosely down his back. "Well – this is it" he said with a cheery smile "Umm – you're new so you'll have a roomie 'til you reach third class or above." He added

"Roomie?" Sephiroth looked puzzled.

"Aye, y'know – someone t'share the room wi' ya." Said Gerald " No need t'worry though, ye'll be bunkin' wi' Carmoi. He's higher ranked than ye mind – so be r'spectful 'K?" 

[Author's Note (which philistine out there said there are too many of these?? It was **you** wasn't it!! Yeah, you at the back! I can see you – don't try and hide behind the fat guy!): Carmoi is pronounced 'CAR-MOY' – hey, don't blame me – it's not my idea!]

Sephiroth nodded and Reno handed him a small silver key, attached to it was a leather keychain with the ShinRa logged embellished on it as well as the room number.

"I think Tseng left your stuff in your room already so all you'll have to do is unpack and stuff." Reno said as he knocked loudly on the door. A faint 'come in' came from inside so the young Turk opened it and went inside followed by Gerald and Sephiroth.

Once inside, Sephiroth took note of his surroundings – it was a fairly large room with a single bed on either side. Each bed had a small cabinet next to it, on the wall opposite each bed was a double-door closet for clothing and any other belongings. On one side there were several photographs adorning the walls, the bedside table had several odd nik-naks atop it as well as a lamp and an alarm clock. The other side of the room was devoid of any such frivolities – no doubt that was his bed he deduced.

Sephiroth put a halt to his scrutinising for a moment when he heard his name. He looked up to see Gerald looking at him with a perturbed look on his face.

"Oy, I swear yer mind does tend t'wander, lad!" Gerald cried, "Anyway, as I was sayin' – this is yer room-mate – Carmoi Valentino." He turned to the man sat on the bed "Carmoi, this here is Sephiroth – Hojo and Gast's lil' addition t'SOLDIER"

The man Gerald had addressed stood up from the bed on which he'd been lounging and looked at Sephiroth. He was a tall man – definitely over six feet, with long Raven-Black hair that was tied into a neat ponytail with a few loose strands that framed his handsome face. He looked in his mid-twenties; he wore casual blue jeans and a loose white shirt. A single pearl adorned his left ear which for some reason that Sephiroth could not understand perfectly accompanied the man's twinkling blue eyes. Carmoi grinned at Sephiroth and reached out to shake his hand "Pleased to meet you" he said pleasantly.

Reno coughed loudly "Right we're off – the cafe shuts soon and I'm starved" he said "Hurry up and settle in – I'll let you two get acquainted." He and Gerald turned to leave "Oh – I'll get someone to send you up something to eat, but usually you'll use the canteen." He grinned and gave a quick wave before shutting Sephiroth in his room with the stranger.

Sephiroth watched them go and suddenly felt very alone and unsure of himself. He heard a loud sigh from behind him and turned to see his new 'Roomie' drop back onto the bed and begin reading a magazine. He looked at his own bed, his suitcases were stacked on top of it and his murasame was propped in the corner near his closet. He scratched his head – he might as well get on with it.

As he began undoing his cases Carmoi glanced over the top of the magazine that he was pretending to read and watched the newcomer with interest. He smiled to himself as he watched Sephiroth put away his clothes in the closet and the small bedside table; he also took note of the fact that he seemed to carry no personal belongings – not even a photograph of his family.

Sephiroth sat on the edge of his new bed when the task was done and stared at the floor beneath his feet.

"Are you OK?"

Sephiroth looked up to see Carmoi staring intently at him. "Umm yeah, I'm fine"

"Well you don't look it, kid."

Sephiroth frowned "What do you mean 'kid'? You're not **that** much older than I am."

Carmoi chuckled to himself, obviously amused by Sephiroth's comments "whatever" he said and continued flicking through his magazine.

By now Sephiroth was officially confused but decided not to push it any further – he didn't know this man, or how he'd react to constant interrogation. He decided on a different approach "Umm, so what are you reading?" he asked.

Carmoi looked at him over the top of the magazine "nothing very interesting – just a film review thing. Why? You interested in films?"

"Uh, no – I've never seen one so I can't say that I am."

"What??" Carmoi exclaimed "Jeez, what did those whacko's do to you?" He shook his head "So. What **are** your interests? If we're to share a room we may as well get to know each other right?"

Sephiroth shrugged "I don't really have any interests" ignoring Carmoi's scoff of disgust he continued "There was never really any time for that – I was always too busy." He paused "What about you?"

"A bit of everything I guess – I can't say I've ever disliked anything much, I'm pretty easy going. But I do like art galleries, they're incredible places full of incredibly beautiful things." He glanced at Sephiroth "I don't suppose you've ever been to one of those either?" Sephiroth shook his head "Thought not."

"So", said Sephiroth – "what do you do here in SOLDIER?"

"What, me personally?" Sephiroth nodded "I watch people like you. And seeing as people like you are one in forever I guess you could say that this is kind've a new job for me. I even lost my own room to watch you – I don't know why you're so important, kid but I guess I'll have to live with it." He looked at Sephiroth's confused face "What you want my life story or something? Ok, ok, I was born in Mideel, but my mother abandoned my twin brother and me when we were just babies. I was found by Mr and Mrs Valentino who took me in – I don't know what happened to my brother – I heard my 'parents' talking one night about him being in Junon but I don't really know. Anyway, I had a pretty normal childhood, went to college and University - got a degree in philosophy. I joined SOLDIER at 20 and climbed up the ranks 'til I reached First Class at 23. Right now I'm a commander. But when I turned 28 things went a bit screwy, I kept getting these terrible nightmares. I used to imagine that I was in someone else's body and I used to turn onto this hideous demon. It was pretty bad, It drove me crazy – I ended up in a mental home for a while. But after a while things went back to normal and they let me out." He looked at the shock on Sephiroth's face "Hey don't look so worried, I'm fine now, but every now and again I get really weird feelings like I'm locked in a morgue with coffins all around me – it's pretty intense." He smiled broadly to assuage his roommate's fears before continuing. "You probably want to know why I laughed earlier when you said we were pretty close in age right? Well in truth I'm 43."

"*43* ??"

"Yeah, pretty good anti-wrinkle cream huh?" he said with a grin.

"I'll say."

"Heh"

A tap on the door broke the conversation short, Carmoi beckoned the intruder in to see a member of the canteen staff enter with a tray of food for Sephiroth. The girl placed it at the foot of the bed before heading to the door, she turned to glance at Carmoi who gave her a wink and she blushed before hurrying out of the room. Carmoi chuckled.

Sephiroth looked at the food for a few minutes – it looked very unappetising, nothing at all like Annie's cooking. He frowned, contemplating whether or not to eat it, his rumbling stomach made his mind up for him and so with great reluctance he began tucking in. 

*******************************************************************************************

Sephiroth awoke the next morning to find Carmoi standing over him, already fully dressed. He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up before sitting up.

Carmoi smiled at his new charge before throwing a blue SOLDIER uniform at him. "Hurry up and get dressed. It's already 5:30 and you're still in bed!!"

Sephiroth blinked at Carmoi, he was still exhausted from all the travelling he'd been doing over the previous few days. Still, he managed to stand up and get dressed with only a small grunt in protest, he looked at the helmet that Carmoi had given him, "Do I have to wear that?"

"No, it's only for combat or parades – you know – official stuff. Now hurry up – I've got to take you to see Hojo in his lab! We're already late!"

Sephiroth followed Carmoi out of the room and slipped his key into the latch to lock it behind them, he couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased with himself – it was the first sign that he finally had some semblance of control in his life. "So" he said as they strolled along to corridor "Why do I have to see Hojo? I thought I'd be getting into my training."

Carmoi shook his head and his long black hair fluttered around his shoulders. He wasn't dressed in a normal SOLDIER uniform – instead he wore a long black leather coat with the ShinRa logo on it's sleeve, beneath it was a pair of leather trousers tucked into calf length boots and a tight, V-Necked white shirt – he looked the very definition of an officer. "Every member of SOLDIER gets showered with Mako energy – it increases your physical strength – it also gives you weird glowing eyes – but after a couple of decades it fades and is less obvious."

"Oh" The idea of being in Hojo's clutches quite so soon after being granted his new-found freedom was disturbing to say the least. 

Carmoi noticed the look on Sephiroth's face "Look, it's just routine – nothing to worry about – OK?" Sephiroth nodded – 'nothing to worry about'.

With Hojo?

Sure.

*******************************************************************************************

Hojo looked up from his microscope as Carmoi and Sephiroth entered the room, he gave them a sickly sweet smile that was all teeth but lacked any kind of warmth. "Ah there you are, gentlemen – I thought that perhaps you had forgotten me!"

"Of course not, Sir" replied Carmoi curtly "I think Sephiroth was just over-tired, he slept in a little – I didn't have the heart to wake him." 

"Yes, yes whatever" Hojo turned his attentions to Sephiroth who was half hiding behind Carmoi. "Right then, boy – I need you on the table" Sephiroth stared blankly at him, Hojo frowned and gestured to the metal 'bed' that was placed in the centre of the room. Wire, tubes and other pieces of technology with small blinking lights surrounded it. Sephiroth felt a chill go down his spine – the last thing he wanted was to go anywhere near one of those things again. But he thought of Carmoi's words – 'Just routine – nothing to worry about', swallowed his fear and approached the table. Hojo looked at Carmoi "You can wait outside" he stated "It shouldn't take long."

Carmoi nodded and exited the room leaving Sephiroth lying exposed on the workbench of a mad professor. He closed his eyes as Hojo began fiddling with bits and pieces around him, strapping him down and attaching wires to his flesh. God how he hated this. 

"Right then" said Hojo "I'm just going to give you a shot to send you to sleep – when you wake up it'll all be over."

Sephiroth felt the cold, thin needle puncture a vein in his arm and his head began to swim, as he began to lose consciousness he heard Hojo chuckle evilly to himself.

*******************************************************************************************

Sephiroth groaned at the pounding in his skull – ever since he'd woken from that Mako shower he'd felt terrible. And then there was the bandage on his hand, Hojo had told him not to remove it for 24 hours but it throbbed constantly and Carmoi had told him that it wasn't usual for SOLDIER members to have that done – whatever it was it made him feel uneasy. 

He plodded slowly down any corridor he came across, not caring where he went just wanting to make the headache go away. As he turned a corridor he collided headlong into a person coming the other way – the impact left them both sprawled on the floor.

"Shit!"

Sephiroth looked up at the sound of the comment and tried to focus his blurry vision on the person he's bumped into. It was a young woman, in her early twenties from what he could make out with dark hair tied into a short braid behind her head and deep brown eyes. She glared at him angrily, "Why the hell can't you watch where you're going, you stupid little shit!" The woman stood up and dusted herself off, still giving Sephiroth a disapproving look.

Sephiroth followed suit and stood to face her, the shock must have done him some good because he could see clearly at last. "Sorry" he said apologetically.

"Name and rank, Soldier!" she snapped

"Uh..Sephiroth – Escort Guard, I think!" he mumbled

"You 'think'? You mean you don't even know you're own rank?! That's so..." She paused for a moment "You're name's 'Sephiroth'?" He nodded "Hojo's Sephiroth?" another nod. "Shit – sorry about that, I didn't realise who you were – If I'd have known I'd never have gone off at you like that!"

"Uhm..Sure – no problem" By now Sephiroth was totally confused – who the hell was this, and what **was** she on about?

Suddenly she flashed him a dazzling smile "by the way – I'm Zahra, I believe you've already met my colleagues – Gerald, Tseng and Reno."

"You're a Turk??" he stared at her wide-eyed. But she was a.. woman! Not to mention a rather petite one at that!

"Yes – why so surprised?" she studied his face for a moment before frowning again "You don't think that I'm the **type** right?" She walked up to him and stood on tiptoe so that she was as close to staring him in the eye as possible (not easy considering his height) before saying in a menacing tone; "I'll have you know that I'm one of the **best** Turks ShinRa's ever had. The only reason that I'm not leading this outfit is because Gerald has so much more 'experience' than I do. Don't cross me little boy – I could kick your ass from here to next week without breaking a sweat, even if you are Hojo's little toy!!!" With that she marched off down the corridor leaving Sephiroth dumbfounded.

Sephiroth scratched his head in bewilderment that instantly reminded himself of his headache. 

This day can't get **any** worse he decided as he began heading back to his room and a nice soft bed.

*******************************************************************************************

The next few years passed without much upset. Sephiroth began his formal training but his instructors instantly found him to be far superior to any of the other young men and women hoping to make a career in SOLDIER. So shortly after his nineteenth birthday he found himself promoted to First Class with a promotion into command looming.

He found great comfort in sharing a room with Carmoi who often told him countless stories of his life in which Sephiroth took great interest. They soon became close friends, Sephiroth even ventured to tell Carmoi of his life – the cruel tests and his beloved Kathryn who's death still haunted his nightmares. 

As well as Carmoi, Sephiroth had made friends with Reno and Gerald who often sought him out to see how he was getting on, though for different reasons. Gerald kept his word and kept Hojo away, acting like a surrogate parent most of the time. When Sephiroth had told him of the '1' tattoo Hojo had put on the palm of his hand Gerald had become infuriated and stormed off – from that moment on Sephiroth barely saw Hojo other than a chance meeting in a corridor or elevator. Reno on the other hand amused Sephiroth greatly – he was always hatching some scheme to get his own back on any superiors that annoyed him, or chasing some girl. Sephiroth thought of him as a light-hearted source of relief from the mendacity of life in SOLDIER.

Even Zahra had managed to calm down enough on several occasions, at least enough to apologise and have a conversation with. She was what Reno referred to as a 'Sugar-Nut' – either on a hyper or in a savage mood – either way it was quite entertaining to watch, at least so long as her temper was aimed at someone else.

In fact the only Turk who hadn't bothered to approach him was Tseng, not that that bothered him much – the less he saw of that bastard the better. He couldn't give a definite reason for his hatred of Tseng. He'd forgiven Gerald and he was the one who'd **actually** killed Kathryn, there was just something about Tseng that made his skin crawl.

*******************************************************************************************

As well as developments in his social life, there were even more things going on in the world around him. Several towns from around the world had grouped together in resistance to the ShinRa Corporation that was threatening to engulf the entire planet with its money grabbing schemes. In particular a town called Wutai was constantly speaking against the ShinRa and had gathered other governments around itself. Then after heated talks with President ShinRa they had declared all out war.

Now ShinRa was busy rallying its armies in strategic positions around the globe, Junon Harbour, Mideel and the Costa-Del-Sol.

Meanwhile Sephiroth had been approached by the President to have a meeting with him…


	3. Phase 3: War

Phase Three – War

Phase Three – War.

A loud tap on the door of his office gave the president of ShinRa Inc. cause to look up from his computer monitor. Talking a puff from one of his endless supply of cigars he called "Enter."

Sephiroth pushed open the door and entered the room before walking over to stand in front of ShinRa's desk. Giving a smart salute he said; "You wanted to see me, Sir."

"Yes, at ease, at ease – all that fancy crap gives me the judders! I needed to talk to you about this damned war."

Startled, Sephiroth replied "Me, Sir? What insight could I possibly give?"

"Look I know that this is highly irregular but your commanding officers have been telling me great things about you, young man. And with this conflict springing up I can use all the good officers I can get – I'm not going to see your talents wasted doing grunts work. That's why I've decided to give you a promotion – if you'll accept it."

"Of course, Sir. What position would you like me to take?"

"General – in charge of 'C' squadron"

"*GENERAL*??" he spluttered "Are you serious??!! I'm not ready for that!!"

ShinRa looked at the young man in front of him "I've been told you are – don't disappoint me. You're uniform's in your room – get changed, grab your weapon and get to the runway – you take off in 30 minutes for Junon."

"Uh....Y..Yes Sir" he managed to stammer before hurrying out of the room. As he entered the elevator he grinned; 'General' – "man is Carmoi gonna be pissed!" he laughed to himself as he descended to the first floor.

*******************************************************************************************

When he reached his apartment he found Carmoi waiting for him and his new uniform on the bed.

"So" said Carmoi cheerily "I guess you're feeling pretty good about yourself. But I'm warning you now that if you force me to salute you I'll clock you but good!" Checking his watch he added "You'd better get a move on – the Highwind takes off soon – you don't want to be left behind."

Sephiroth gave an internal sigh of relief – he was half worried that Carmoi would resent his new position and the fact that as commander of 'C' squadron, he'd have to take orders from him. "Right" he agreed and changed into the new uniform. It was a more elaborate variation on Carmoi's own outfit. A long black leather coat that fastened at the waste, leather trousers with metal straps above and below the knee to keep the thigh-high boots in place. Similar straps adorned each wrist. Metal plates were attached to both shoulders. Brown straps crossed his chest below the coat as well as a decorative belt. He glanced at his appearance in the mirror – he looked very grand but felt highly uncomfortable in his elaborate get-up.

Carmoi chuckled behind him "Stop staring at your gorgeousness and hurry up! We've got a plane to catch and troops to organise!"

"Uh – yeah, right!" Sephiroth grabbed his Murasame while Carmoi clipped his rifle into its holster. He was ready.

Come what may he was ready.

[Author's Note (WHAT?? It's been a while since we've had one so I thought I'd add a comment!): heehee – getting exciting huh? No? hmmm......If you hate my story so much why are you reading it?? Huh huh????? Hey! Where are you going?? Don't leave! I'm lonely! Please?]

*******************************************************************************************

"Sephiroth, allow me to introduce you to Major Cid Highwind – the best Pilot in the entire ShinRa airforce." Carmoi paused before adding with a grin "You'll get used to his more obscure habits – right, Cid?"

The man Carmoi had addressed let out a short snort of disgust and took a long drag from the cigarette that hung from his mouth. He was a little older than Sephiroth though no more than 21. A pair of flight goggles kept his shock of blonde hair out of his eyes with a packet of cigarettes tucked beneath the band just above one ear. He wore the dark blue uniform of an officer of the airforce with the ShinRa logo on a sleeve as well as the back. Holding his hand out to Sephiroth he said, "How'd you end up with Carmoi? This bastard's been causing me trouble for f***ing years."

"I think I can handle it, Sir" he replied, amused at how the Major had displayed his 'obscure habits' in such a short time.

Cid looked pleased that someone had finally remembered to call him 'sir' – usually most people though of him as just a regular pilot rather than a skilled, high-ranking officer. "Yeah, well – just watch yourself – this one's plain f***ing evil when he wants to be!"

Carmoi grinned – he obviously knew Cid well enough to be able to wind him up at times. "If you've finished we've got to get this lump of rust off the ground or we'll never make it to Junon in time to counter attack the allies' air strike."

Cid scowled at Carmoi "for your information you lil' motherf***er this ship is the greatest ever built and it doesn't have a spot of f***in' rust!" He paused to calm himself down while Carmoi laughed merrily at his reaction "Besides, those damned bastards in Wutai couldn't build a decent plane even if I'd've drawn the plans myself and given 'em step-by-step instructions!!" He turned around and spoke into a small microphone on one of the control panels in the bridge of the giant aeroplane, "Any officers scheduled to be in Junon get your damned asses in gear. That includes anyone in 'A' or 'C' squadron! Move it you pansies – we take off in five!!"

Sephiroth watched as Major Highwind busied himself with last minute adjustments and checked his watch impatiently. 

The door to the bridge slid open and Sephiroth turned to see Reno and Zahra at the doorway. Reno gave his usual baby-faced grin while Zahra looked at Sephiroth with little interest.

"So, how's things, Seph?" asked Reno, he was in good humour as usual.

"Fine – we're just about ready for takeoff. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We have 'business' to attend to in Junon" replied Zahra "So to save on resources we're hitching a ride with you. You have a problem with that?"

Sephiroth smiled at the agitated Turk, he knew she hated flying almost as much as she hated being paired off with the oft hyperactive Reno – to have to do both in the same day was obviously stressing her out. "Of course there's no problem – I'll get someone to make sure you're comfortable."

Satisfied she replied "Thanks – make sure you do." Turning to her young companion she added "I'm going up on deck for the takeoff – **don't **follow if you know what's good for you!"

Reno shrugged "Of course, Sugar-Nut!"

"Why **do** you insist on calling me that?" she cried in exasperation.

"Look, some people get on highs when they eat certain things, then the effect rubs off and they get all crabby and irritable. You're like that – blowing hot and cold all day long so you're nuts on sugar or whatever – you could be a Milk-Nut but I think sugar sounds better – it's a personal preference." He gave her a lop-sided smile "satisfied?" In response she turned and left the room "I'll take that as a 'yes' then shall I?" he called behind her.

The hum of engines starting up caught Sephiroth and Reno's attention and they turned to see Cid ordering around the handful of staff that were on the bridge before adeptly turning the huge aircraft round on the runway and lift it smoothly into the skies. He then left the general running of the ship to his co-pilot, ordering him to inform him when they were within 10 miles of Junon.

[Author's Note ^_~: Ok so that's my little ambition fulfilled – Vincent, Reno and Cid are all here (or have been seen (heard?) here in Vince's case) – I know, I'm brilliant!!!]

*******************************************************************************************

For the remainder of the journey Sephiroth spent his time idling on deck with Reno and Carmoi. Cid sometimes joined them but for the most part he organised things below. Up in the sky, feeling the wind blow against his face Sephiroth felt an incredible sense of freedom.

When Cid announced over the Ship's radio that they were about to land Sephiroth looked over the edge of the Highwind at the huge cannon that jutted out 200 feet towards the ocean. It was a truly magnificent sight though no more so than the sea itself – an endless expanse of glittering blue that seemed to go on forever. Sephiroth smiled, when his time in SOLDIER was done he'd live by the sea.

Carmoi approached him when they'd landed "The troops are itchy to get their feet on solid ground again" he said "We should give them an hour to themselves before giving any briefings."

"Yes I suppose so – do you think **I** should tell them?"

Carmoi grinned "I think so, 'Sir'"

Sephiroth nodded – he was nervous – most of the men he was commanding had been in SOLDIER much longer than he had. Sure he was good in a fight, but **leading**? He shook his head and made his way below deck.

Carmoi watched him go and felt sorry for the young general, it wasn't going to be easy for him – he had 1000 men to command, no mean feat for someone with no experience.

He ran a hand through his windswept hair that he'd had the sense to get cut before they left – instead of falling halfway down his back it now rested on his shoulders. At least it would be easier to manage.

He strolled along the runway and into the main halls of the Junon airbase. Hundreds of soldiers lined each room and passage; some were being sent to Wutai that afternoon, others to Mideel and Nibelheim. Most were fighter pilots preparing intercept the Wutain air strike that planned to destroy the cannon.

Carmoi shook his head - the allies would fail. The might of the ShinRa armies was too strong and the companies' influence stretched across the globe. He almost felt sorry for them.

He turned right into a small bar and pulled up a stool at a table in a corner. The bar was nearly empty, just a few soldiers taking a break for a quiet drink. Carmoi rested his chin on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes for a moment, he felt incredibly tired after the journey.

A few minutes later the bar tender looked up to see him sleeping soundly and chuckled to himself.

*******************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Sephiroth had just emerged from the temporary barracks that housed his soldiers. He shook his head wearily, trying to remove some of the cobwebs. It had gone more easily than expected - no uproar from seasoned officers, no visible dissension in the ranks. And for the most part morale was high.

He spotted Zahra who was watching aircraft land and take off as the sun set. Taking a deep breath he walked over to her, praying for her to be in a good mood. 

She turned around as he approached and gave him a warm smile before turning back to look at the planes.

"Uh, how's it looking out there?" he asked

"Looks like the allies will be here any minute – they're ordering our forces into the skies." She turned to look at Sephiroth "You look troubled – what's up? Are your men bothering you? If they are that's easily fixed!" She grinned and punched Sephiroth lightly on the nose"

"Nothing much – this uniform is just far too OTT for me – I think I preferred the regular one. I mean how am I supposed to breathe in this get-up, let alone fight?"

Zahra smiled and patted him on the back "You're an officer now, kid – you leave the fighting to the poor suckers that you command. You really don't have an awful lot to worry about, Seph – just remember where you've sent people and what you've told them to do. Oh – and **always** do a head count – you don't want to lose men – there's always someone who'll remember them and kick up a stink!. "

"Oh, yeah – right, I guess I never thought of that" He shook his head "There's a lot I haven't thought of lately – I'm just **really** not cut out for this job. I mean as combat goes I'm good, but I know that battle tactics and stuff are just totally over my head! Why can't anyone else see that?" He frowned and rubbed his head that was beginning to ache.

"Look don't worry about it! You'll be fine – just listen to people with experience and learn from them – it's all **anyone** can do. Maybe you don't need to hear this but I reckon that you and Carmoi would do better swapping heads for the remainder of the war. He's good at the thinking side of stuff whereas you do better in combat. The only reason he's not in a higher position is because his fighting skills got knocked for six when his mind went a bit screwy. ShinRa likes its commanding officers to have flair and pizzazz, which is something you've got – it doesn't matter if you're crap at the job as long as you make it look good. That's the biggest problem – the better you are at fighting, the further you get promoted, but it also means that the best men aren't **actually** doing anything productive in the field. It sucks but that's life – deal with the hand you've been dealt as best you can, Sephiroth. In the end your best is all you can ever do!"

Sephiroth nodded more to himself than to his companion. Just then the roar of jet engines came overhead – they looked up to see the first bombardment of the allies' air-strike zoom overhead. At once the sky erupted with light from guns and explosions.

"Maybe we should get inside" said Zahra "It'll be safer in there – the entire base has been reinforced to deal with this and there are people everywhere using materia to put extra shields around the place."

Sephiroth readily agreed and the pair hurried into the building.

*******************************************************************************************

Carmoi awoke with a start as the first bombs shook the side of the Junon airbase. He looked in puzzlement at the empty bar wondering what the hell was going on.

A second wave hit and he jumped to his feet and ran outside – the early evening sky was alight with gunfire as the ShinRa troops defended the airbase with all their might.

The entire town was deserted; everyone was hidden away in their homes.

Which is where you should be you stupid jerk Carmoi scolded himself and began running for the barracks.

Glancing up into the sky he saw two allied fighter planes break through ShinRa's defence only to be shot down mercilessly by laser fire from one of the prototype Gelnika aircraft.

He stood dumbstruck for a moment as the wreckage from one of the planes came hurtling towards him.

It took a second for his brain to tell his legs to move and as he made a dodge the plane crashed down ten feet away from him. The force of the explosion sent him flying along the road like a rag doll until he slammed, back first, into a lamppost.

His head swam from the force of the impact and it took a moment to clear his foggy vision. He grunted in pain as he tottered to his feet. By some small miracle he managed to stay upright and began heading once again for the barracks – determined to get there without another plane trying to squish him flat. 

As he passed the smoking wreckage he heard a soft moan coming from it. When he heard it again he realised that the plane wasn't talking to him – the pilot was still trapped inside and was somehow still breathing.

He searched the smouldering debris until he found the head and shoulders of a man sticking out from under the mess.

"Are you ok?" croaked Carmoi, still feeling winded from the blast.

The pilot opened one bloodshot eye and looked at the person who was talking to him "I.....I...can't feel anything" he whispered, blood trickling steadily from his nose and mouth.

Carmoi nodded sympathetically and began trying to pull some of the lumps off metal off of the wounded pilot – an enemy he may be but he was still a human being!

Carmoi worked away for several minutes, being as careful as he could so as not to hurt the man any further. He ignored his own injuries for the moment, concentrating on the task at hand.

Finally the man was free of the debris and Carmoi hauled him to his feet "Can you stand?" he asked.

The man shrugged weakly.

Carmoi grit his teeth resolutely and began the painful journey to the barracks with the man's arm firmly around his neck so that he could carry/drag him to safety. 

[Author's Note: Isn't Carmoi a nice wee chap?? Although he's a bit loony if you ask me. Why? Who else would think that a smashed plane was trying to communicate?]

Meanwhile Sephiroth was pacing up and down the length of the mess hall wondering where the hell Carmoi had gone – he'd hoped to find him here but he was no where to be found. None of the other soldiers had seen him since they'd landed and the young general was getting incredibly worried.

The hall was bustling with activity, the sound of gunfire had died down and word had it that the ShinRa forces had driven the allies back with little damage to person or property.

"Sir – you're wanted in the infirmary... Sir?????"

Sephiroth turned to see a young soldier nervously saluting him. "Pardon?"

"The infirmary, Sir – the Commander wants to see you."

"Oh... right – sorry I was miles away – thank you." Sephiroth hurried out of the room and headed for the base's medical complex – he still wasn't used to being called 'Sir'. He pushed his feelings of inadequacy away from his mind – he wanted to know why Carmoi was in the infirmary!

He flung open the door to the large ward to see Carmoi sat on one of the beds looking dirty, bruised and very, very dazed. 

"What the hell happened?"

Carmoi looked up and gave Sephiroth a weak grin; "I had a little encounter with an exploding jet. No big deal, I'll mend." 

"You look like shit!!"

"Heh... thanks a lot, I **really** needed that."

"So what happened? Really – no jokes, that's an order!" He sat down next to his friend.

"Yes, SIR!! Jeez. Well... I was walkin' along, pretty as you please when this great **big** plane starts falling towards my head and **BOOM!!!! **The damned thing explodes right next to me and I'm sent whizzing down the street and into a bloody lamppost!! It kinda hurt but y'know – I'm a big tough guy – I can handle it. Besides, I'm not as bad as the poor bloke in the plane is!!"

"'Poor bloke in the plane'?"

"Yeah – he's getting stitched up as we speak, he's kind of a mess actually – they don't know if he'll last the night."

"I don't doubt it – how about you, is there anything serious?"

"Nah, I'm fine – it looks much worse than it is, I'll be bruised for a couple thousand years but other than that it's okay!" He patted Sephiroth on the head "Don't you worry yourself over me, kid I'm tougher than I appear!"

"Good – We're off to Wutai in an hour, I hope you're ready."

Carmoi grinned and shook his head "Get outta here – you've got troops to organise!"

Sephiroth smiled at his friend and stood up from the bed. He left the room and headed to the barracks again to organise his unit. He felt increasingly nervous; after all he was headed right into a warzone. He prayed he was up to the task, if he wasn't a lot of good men could lose their lives because of his incompetence. 

*******************************************************************************************

"Gerald are you even listening to me? GERALD!!!! Stop raving, shut up and listen!" Reno slumped into a nearby chair still holding the cell phone to his ear. "Are you listening now? Wonderful – OK so the Allied air strike was basically a miserable failure, only a handful of casualties and no fatalities. Carmoi got a bit roughed up but other than that nothing went wrong." He paused. "Gerald you don't need to yell – I'm not deaf! ... No, nothing happened to Sephiroth though if I keep following him around he's going to get suspicious – can't I just drop it?" He held the phone away from his ear – Gerald was **not** in a good mood. "OK, OK I get your point – don't let him out of my sight, got it! ... Sure I'll send Zahra back to HQ ... Yes she's picked up the kid ... YES I'll make sure nothing happens to Seph!!! Jeez, what am I his nanny?" A string of obscenities screamed down the phone line "Bye Gerald – I'm hanging up... Yeah like you'll really fire me...Bye Gerald...BYE!!!" He hung up and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Problems?"

Reno looked up to see Cid standing at the door to his hotel room "Ah, y'know how it is – ShinRa screams at Gerald – Gerald screams at me, it's no biggie, he'll get over it! Have a seat, Cid!"

Cid flopped into the chair opposite Reno and pulled a cigarette out of his breast pocket – he offered the packet to Reno who shook his head.

"No thanks – I don't smoke."

"Drink then?" he went to pull a small flask out of the inner pocket of his flight jacket.

"Nope."

"God damn you don't even drink? What are you some kinda $%&£in' saint?"

Reno chuckled, "Nah – just health conscious"

"My ass" he took a long swig from the flask, replaced the stopper and tossed it to Reno "I'm not letting up until you drink the contents of that!" He smirked and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"What're you trying to do get me drunk? Besides we've gotta fly to Wutai in 15 minutes." He looked at Cid hopefully – no luck, reluctantly he removed the stopper and began drinking.

[Author's note: He had to start sometime ^_~ hehheh]

*******************************************************************************************

Sephiroth stood on the deck of the Highwind watching the world roll by below him. The moon was high in the night sky and cast it's eerie glow all around. His long silver hair fluttered in the wind and he swept a few stray strands out of his eyes. He rested his chin on his palm and let out a long sigh, he was about ready to resign.

His troops had finally started acting up, Reno was drunk and Zahra had been screaming protests at him because Reno had ordered her back to HQ with some Rufus-kid they'd been sent to collect.

All in all he'd had a lousy few hours and he felt terribly lonely – Carmoi was below deck joking and playing cards with the other soldiers (How did he find it so easy?), Reno was sleeping off the alcohol, Cid was busy running the ship and he was up here, on his own and feeling desperately sorry for himself.

Carmoi watched his young friend silently from the doorway that led to the lower decks. He knew this wasn't easy on Sephiroth, he'd been forced from First Class SOLDIER to General in a blink of an eye and he was finding it extremely hard to adjust. 

"Sephiroth?" he called out to the lonely figure.

Sephiroth turned sharply on hearing his name. "What?"

"Come on – I'm missing a perfectly good game of Poker to come and check on you, I wouldn't be surprised if those jokers haven't stolen all my money. Hurry up and get your ass moving." He headed back through the door.

"But, Carmoi I... I really don't... aw crap!" He shook his head and plodded after his friend – he really didn't want to do this – he didn't even know how to play cards.

He followed Carmoi into the engine room of the ship – it was hot and nearly dark save for one lightbulb that dangled from the ceiling. Beneath the bulb was a small round table with three men, Carmoi's friends, sat around it. They were laughing loudly and passed a bottle of something between them – even though it was against regulations Sephiroth noted. They looked up as Carmoi and Sephiroth neared the table, they greeted Carmoi with a couple of rowdy greetings. However they soon fell silent when they noticed Sephiroth and quickly shoved the bottle away.

The three men looked at each other apprehensively then shot Carmoi an accusing look as if to say 'What did you bring him down here for?'

Carmoi ignored it and gestured for Sephiroth to sit down next to him, which he did and then sat quietly watching the others – he knew two of their names. Corran was in his early thirties, a big man with a short temper – he drank too much and it got him into trouble. Virgil was in his mid twenties and was constantly getting someone's back up but he was a good soldier, if he weren't so irritating then he'd probably have been promoted by now. The third man he was introduced to by Carmoi as Dorsey, he was only a little older than Sephiroth but seemed very confident. How did Carmoi manage to befriend such a group?

"Ok look, guys – we're all off duty for a couple of hours so bring out the bottle and deal already – I'm in a mood to win all of your Gil." Carmoi broke the bitter silence.

"With him here? Yeah right..." Virgil replied, gesturing to Sephiroth "Never play cards with a superior, Carmoi – it's the rules."

"What rules? Don't talk so much crap."

"He's right, Carmoi – what if we kick his ass and he takes it out on us by putting us on double shifts or something?" Dorsey added.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! Corr, back me up here will you? It's no big deal!"

Corran placed the bottle on the table and looked at it thoughtfully for several minutes, meanwhile the others watched him, waiting for him to say something. Suddenly he grinned and pushed the bottle to Sephiroth who barely caught it before it slid off the table. He looked at Virgil.

"Deal"

Carmoi breathed an inner sigh of relief and then looked at Sephiroth who seemed to be clinging to the bottle in hopes of salvation.

"Drink already, Seph" he told his young friend "Don't want you being the only one sober now do we?"

Sephiroth looked around the table, Virgil was shuffling the deck of cards but the others were all watching him. He shrugged and took a long swig of what turned out to be whisky, he removed the bottle from his lips and handed it to Dorsey with a smile.

Dorsey chuckled as he accepted the bottle "Drink here often, Sir?"

"No, but I plan to do it more often from now on." He grinned, "Must be the warm greeting you get..."

Virgil laughed and dealt the cards and the game progressed.

Sephiroth managed to pick up the rules, though not before losing most of his money, which amused the others a great deal.

By midnight everyone bar Carmoi was broke and feeling a little worse for wear from the alcohol. Corran had stashed quite a lot of it down there with help from a few others who smuggled it on board. They were going to regret it in the morning.

They finally staggered out of the engine room and made their way slowly to the sleeping quarters where they all collapsed into their respective bunks, not bothering to get changed.

As the others snored loudly Sephiroth lay awake for a few minutes, despite apprehensions on all sides the evening had gone pretty well.

Well, except losing all his money – but what the hell – it was worth it. He smiled to himself before the alcohol took complete control and he slipped into a deep sleep.

*******************************************************************************************

The dawn alarm rang loud among the camp and 10,000 thousand soldiers dragged their weary bodies from their tents and made their way to morning drill. It had been a long week for all of them, they had set up this temporary base of operations just 15 miles from Wutai and so were constantly on alert from possible attack. 

Now it was time for action – the meetings with the allies had failed to come to a peaceful conclusion and so ShinRa would take down the threat with all due force – namely A, C and D squadron. B and D were playing back-up across the water where they were busy with their own fight to protect reactors at Nibelheim and Corel.

Sephiroth stood with Carmoi and the other squad leaders and watched their men line up for roll-call. This was it – he either proved himself here or lost it completely. He walked the lines of his troops calling names and checking numbers before sending them back to their tents to prepare themselves for the coming onslaught – they would regroup in 20 minutes before travelling to Wutai's North side and beginning ShinRa's primary attack.

Hopefully, if all went to plan C squadron would drive Wutai's defences South into the path of the waiting A and D squads – both squads were at least 3 times the size of Sephiroth's own and would take the main brunt of Wutai's troops. 

He glanced at Carmoi who was pacing a short distance away – for all his bravado Carmoi looked how Sephiroth felt – nervous as hell. Sephiroth couldn't help but grin – his friend was human after all.

Meanwhile Reno stood with Cid on the deck of the Highwind, which bobbed majestically a short distance from the camp. They watched in silence (a first!) the preparations and Reno could not suppress the nervousness in his stomach, not for himself – hell, he'd be right out of the conflict! But he worried for his friends who were risking their lives.

He took the flask that Cid handed him and drank solemnly and prayed silently to a God he'd given up on years ago.

*******************************************************************************************

"Alright you've been told the plan at least a couple 'hundred times so I'm not going to bore you with the ins and outs of it all over again. Any one of you, or even all of you could die here today – I'm not saying that to depress you, I'm saying it because it's the truth. I'm not going to feed you some bullshit about glory and honour either – All I want you to know is that I'm proud to lead you into this. I know that when I first took over that most of you doubted my abilities – hell – I even doubted them myself! But you let me get on with it and I finally feel confident that as a group we can win this. Together. 

When you get in there and your asking yourself what your fighting for don't kid yourself that you're doing it for ShinRa or for me or even for your fellow soldiers – you're doing this for you so stay true to yourselves. That's what I'll be doing when I get in there..."

A murmur went through Sephiroth's assembled troops and Carmoi shot Sephiroth a meaningful glance as if to say 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Sephiroth smiled "Yeah that's right – I'll be in that mess with you. I'm trained to fight so that's what I'm going to do – I can't just stand around while the rest of you are up to your necks in bullets and blades. I hope I won't let you down.

We move in five – make sure you're ready!"

He turned from the group, ignoring the looks on their faces and the questions waiting to erupt from their mouths.

"What the hell are you doing, Seph? Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, Carmoi – I've never been saner. I joined SOLDIER to fight and that's what I'm doing."

"ShinRa's going to throw a fit!!"

"Carmoi...?" Sephiroth sighed.

"What?"

"Shut the hell up – that's an order, Commander!" 

Carmoi scowled at Sephiroth who merely laughed.

"Heh... I should throw my weight around more often – the look on your face is priceless!" His face darkened "I'm serious, Carmoi – I have to do this. For me – do you understand? It feels like my whole life has been leading up to something huge and I need to find out if this is it."

"All right, have it your way. But if you get yourself killed don't say I didn't warn you!"

"No problem – when and if I'm dead I'll let you gloat all you want but for now lets just get this done – I wanna go home to soft mattresses and hot baths – I feel stinky."

*******************************************************************************************

Carmoi dived behind the wall of a huge pagoda and took a moment to check all his limbs were in place – this was not going well!! He discarded his tattered coat and winced as it brushed against the bullet wound on his left fore-arm.

He chanced a look around the corner of the building and all he saw was carnage – The entire Wutai–Mideel army was there when only the Wutai army had been expected and C squads minimal forces were being pushed back.

He pulled the radio off his belt, "Sephiroth? Are you there?"

No reply

"Sephiroth??"

Silence.

"SHIT!! C squad to A squad this is Carmoi do you copy?"

"Travers here, were reading you – what's the situation?"

"Chaos – where the hell are you guys?"

"No fear, Commander were 3 minutes from you – just hold them off just a little longer."

"Got it – just hurry it up or there won't be anyone left for you to assist!! Carmoi out!"

"Dammit!" He rammed the radio back into its clip and checked around the building again and spotted Sephiroth cleaving his way through a group of enemy soldiers – if there had been time he'd have felt a twinge of pride for the young general. But instead he checked his gun for ammo and ran out into the field once again.

Sephiroth's blade sliced easily through the guts of an advancing soldier and then slashed the jugular of another, ignoring his plight as the blood bubbled up and the man struggled in vain to stop the flow. He wiped the sweat from his brow just as another man approached swinging a double-headed axe down towards his skull – he dodged just before the axe penetrated the ground and he rammed his sword through the enemies' neck. 

One of his men was being attacked and he ran over and grabbed his assailant by the head and twisted hard until his neck snapped and he let the lifeless body slump to the ground.

He took a moment to notice Carmoi who had found a safe enough spot to base himself and was picking off targets at random. 

He span quickly on his heel as he sensed another assault from behind and swept his murasame through three men in one fluid motion.

A huge cry erupted to the South and for a moment it distracted everyone – Sephiroth took the opportunity to cut down half a dozen enemy soldiers. 

A and D squadron flooded the battle ground, their numbers overwhelming the opposition. Many of the Wutai-Mideel force attempted to run but were immediately cut down by Sephiroth's remaining group.

The battle over, Sephiroth dropped to his knees and observed the decimated town, the piles of bodies – many of them his own men, the blood. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Carmoi standing over him. He accepted the hand up that his friend offered and they stood in silence for a moment.

"Still want to fight, Seph?" Carmoi asked quietly.

Sephiroth shook his head "No, and I've never been more glad of ShinRa's decision to make me a general – I'm never doing this again." His head bowed low "I killed, Carmoi... so many men and *I* killed them...."

"Yeah – I know, so did I. If you want to let it all out then go ahead – but not here. You've still got the rest of your unit to think about – if you crack then they've had it. For the record, kid you made the right choice by deciding to fight alongside your men – you kept them going and no matter the losses today, the rest of them, the ones who survived, they'll remember that." He put his arm around Sephiroth reassuringly "You did good today, Seph but it's not over yet – keep your chin up. Heh – you'll probably get a medal!!"

"Well isn't that bloody-fabulous – one more damned thing to wear to make me feel like a twat – as if this stupid uniform isn't enough!?"

"Sarcasm noted, Sir – C'mon we've got a lot of clean up to do!"

*******************************************************************************************

Zahra pulled up in her sleek black convertible, climbed out and headed for the front door of the ShinRa building. 

100 yards from the car she suddenly checked herself and ran back to collect the small boy she was supposed to be escorting.

"C'mon, brat we don't have all day!" She grabbed the small blonde-haired child by the hand and half led, half dragged him into the entrance hall. 

The child clung desperately to his stuffed mog and stayed absolutely silent despite the rough treatment.

Zahra stopped at the reception desk. "Is the president available?" she demanded.

"Uh, let me check" The receptions fiddled with her computer "Yes go right on up – he's expecting you. Oh hang on!"

"What?"

"It says the president is expecting two people – you and someone called 'Rufus'"

Zahra hauled the boy up onto the desk "This" she said "Is Rufus – can I go now or are you going to continue to annoy me?"

"N... No just go up and see Mr. ShinRa!"

Zahra gave the receptionist a sickly sweet smile and marched the boy to one of the glass elevators. 

"Where are we going?"

The Turk looked down at the child who was tugging at the hem of her jacket, his big blue eyes gazed up at her and she couldn't help but smile. "We're going to see your daddy!"

"Oh." Rufus was silent for a moment and hugged his toy. "Who's that then?" he asked finally.

She stared for a moment at the boy "You don't know?"

He shook his head solemnly. A second later his eyes lit up and he grinned "Wait a minute – is it that ugly fat man who visits me at Christmas and on my birthday and gives me presents?"

Zahra chuckled "That's him!"

Rufus smiled "He smells funny too" he crinkled up his nose as if imagining his fathers smell "And he's really noisy and squashes me a lot!"

Zahra shrugged – that was an accurate enough description of the president – ugly, fat, smelly and noisy. Thankfully she'd never had to experience being crushed in a hug by the man!

They stepped out of the elevator and she led him to the Presidents' office where she stopped to knock. A moment later she pushed open the door and brought Rufus to a halt just in front of the large desk.

The president looked up from his computer monitor and beamed at the small child in front of him. Rufus shifted nervously unsure of himself in his fathers' presence. ShinRa climbed from his seat and tottered around the desk to get a better look at his son.

"My word you've definitely grown since I last saw you" ShinRa chatted away happily, scrutinising every detail of the small boy and hugging him at every opportunity. "How old are you now, Rufus?"

"Nine"

"My god, as old as that – I'll have to be buying you a sports car before long!!"

Zahra noticed that everytime he got close to Rufus the boy crinkled up his nose to try and ward off the 'smell' – she had to stop herself from laughing aloud.

"Is there anything else, Zahra?" asked the president – noticing her for the first time.

"Actually yes, Sir – it's Reno."

"What now?" The president was getting tired of the petty fights within his group of Turks – why couldn't they all be more like Tseng? Quiet, obedient and ruthless.

"Well first he gets drunk and then he has the nerve to start giving **me** orders, plus he's completely obnoxious and...!"

"Enough!! Talk to Gerald about it – I'm going to spend some time with little Rufus here" He turned back to the boy

"But, Sir! Oh forget it!!" She turned and stomped out of the office in search of Gerald.

[Author's Note: Poor Gerald!! _]

*******************************************************************************************

With the battle at Wutai won by the ShinRa forces the allied armies soon fell apart. Sephiroth found himself celebrating his 20th birthday in Mideel whilst on a mission to round up a remaining group of anti-ShinRa terrorists. 

The war for the most part was over very quickly, however there were still many people with bad feeling and resentment for ShinRa Inc. The men of SOLDIER were being used to wipe out any opposition to the company.

Several years passed and ShinRa took this time to further push his influence into every corner of the globe, wiping out any minor players in the Arms and Power industry – from now on the ShinRa Electrical Power Company monopolised the world. It had no competition simply because it engulfed it all, either in the boardroom or by force.

In short ShinRa ruled the world and there was no one to stop them…


	4. Phase 4: Changes

Phase Four – Changes

Phase Four – Changes.

Carmoi shook the sleeping Sephiroth in an effort to wake him but the young general merely grunted and rolled over.

"Seph – get up!" He shook him again but still he slept.

"SEPH!!" An idea came to Carmoi and he went into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. He dipped his fingers into it and flicked water on Sephiroth's face.

Still no response and by now Carmoi had had enough – he tipped the entire glassful onto Sephiroth's head who sat up in bed with a start, coughing and spluttering.

"Praise the lord – it's a miracle!!" Carmoi chuckled, "Time to get up!"

Sephiroth stared at Carmoi for a moment then leapt at him, knocking the startled man to the floor and pinning him down.

"I suppose you think that's funny don't you? – let me up!!"

"Oh, and this comes from the guy who just tried to drown me?"

"Trust me – if I'd wanted you drowned I'd have done it – now let me up! I'm serious!!" Carmoi struggled but to no avail – Sephiroth had him hopelessly trapped.

"So am I!" Sephiroth released one of Carmoi's hands for a second but only to grab a pillow and start beating him mercilessly over the head with it.

"Hey –mpph- Stop that -oof- Sephiroth you'll kill my last brain cell!! –urf-."

At last satisfied Sephiroth stood up leaving Carmoi to rub his aching head.

"That was completely unfair! You could at least let me take you one-on-one!!"

"I guess..." Sephiroth pulled on his trousers "...nah – I don't think so – you deserved that!" He grabbed a white shirt from his closet and put it on – he was glad that he didn't have to wear that godforsaken uniform today – he'd been wearing it nearly non-stop since his promotion and that was five years ago!!

Carmoi was dressed similarly in jeans and the baggiest green jumper Sephiroth had ever seen. Today was their day off and they were meeting Gerald and Reno and heading into the city.

It would normally have been a pretty run-of-the-mill affair but Gerald was retiring after 25 years as a Turk (A record) and they were going to send him off in style (Or at least pickled in alcohol!).

Sephiroth noticed Carmoi staring dejectedly at the mirror.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah... My entire face is wrong!! Not a bloody wrinkle in sight and I still don't have a clue why!!" He turned to Sephiroth "I mean for Christ's sake I'm FIFTY!!"

"Fifty-one actually." Carmoi gave Sephiroth a filthy look – Sephiroth merely smiled sweetly. "And this is a problem because...? Look anyone else would love to be you so quit flapping around about it! What is – is."

"Woah – very deep, colour me impressed – maybe I should give you me philosophy degree!!" He sighed, "It's not just that either – there's something I hate even more!"

"What?"

He turned back to the mirror and made as face at his reflection. "My damned hair – it's really starting to annoy me now and one of these days I'm just going to cut it all off!!"

"You'll break their hearts if you do that!!"

Carmoi stared at Sephiroth quizzically "Who?"

Sephiroth grinned "Your fan-club, don't tell me you've never noticed them coo and sigh as you walk past!"

"Heh – can't go failing my adoring public I suppose."

"C'mon lets go – Gerald and Reno'll be waiting!"

With one last disapproving glance in the mirror Carmoi followed Sephiroth out of the room.

******************************************************************************************* 

"I am **not** going in there!!"

"Aw c'mon, Reno – don't be such a little coward!" Carmoi laughed at the youngest Turk "It's only a strip-joint!"

After crawling from bar to bar for most of the day the foursome had finally come to a stop at the newly opened Honeybee Inn in Sector Six.

"NO!" 

"Oy, I told ye he's still just a wee lad! Prob'bly hasn't e'en had a woman!" Gerald added taking a final swig from his bottle of beer and throwing it to the ground

Reno scowled at his friends who were all having a great time at his expense. "Seph, help me here!"

Sephiroth was doubled up laughing.

"I hate you lot – I don't know why I bother to hang out with you!" Reno turned and walked a few steps away in a huff.

The others looked at each other and grinned before pouncing on the helpless Reno and dragging him into the club kicking and screaming.

The club itself was packed with people and extremely dark, save for the odd coloured light here and there. The stage itself however was extremely bright as a scantily clad young woman tried her best to sing amongst wolf-whistles and cries of "Get-'em-off, love!" 

Sephiroth noted that most of the customers were middle-aged businessmen, some of whom he recognised as ShinRa employees. He resisted the temptation to go over and say hello, they'd probably be as embarrassed as hell – then again he could always threaten them and get them to give him money. He swallowed a laugh and marked that thought as one to dwell on in the future (or when he was strapped for cash.)

[Author's Note: I've changed the layout of the Honeybee Inn – sue me!! Actually – don't I'm very poor! Instead of being separated into different rooms it's now just one big club.]

"I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here.." Reno muttered to himself as they found a table and ordered drinks.

"Heh, they're all dressed as bees!" Carmoi commented on the girls who served them.

"Reno what exactly is the problem – you've always got one girl or another on your arm – I don't understand why you're so nervous of this place!" Sephiroth said, extremely confused by his usually out-going friend.

"Trust me you don't wanna know – it's just..."

Their conversation was suddenly cut short by a high-pitched squeal from behind them.

Reno groaned.

"Reno-Baby!!! What **are** you doing here?" A tall blonde woman flung her arms around Reno's neck as he went a shade of red that perfectly matched his hair. Gerald recognised her as the woman who'd been singing on stage and chuckled.

Carmoi and Sephiroth merely looked at each other wondering how Reno always managed to pick high-pitched tarts to spend his time with.

"Lolly, let go!" Reno yelled at the woman, disentangling himself from her grasp.

She placed her hands defiantly on her hips "Anyone would think you weren't pleased to see me." She looked at Carmoi, Gerald and Sephiroth "You could at least introduce me to your friends!"

Reno sighed in defeat, "Lolly, This is Sephiroth, Carmoi and my soon to be ex-boss Gerald. Guys this is my sister – Lauren."

Not for the first time that day Reno found himself being laughed at as the others tried to stop tears running down their cheeks. Ignoring them he turned back to Lolly.

"Uh, look – I don't want this to come out the wrong way Loll, but could you um, Y'know... get lost. I'm in the middle of something here." He tried to give her his best little-boy-lost face but it had no effect.

"Oh so now you're ashamed of me?" Lauren looked very upset at her little brother's words. "Well FINE – don't expect me to send you a Christmas present this year!! I'm finished now anyway – good **bye**!!" She turned and stalked away and Reno couldn't help but laugh as the tail of her costume swayed as she walked.

"No wonder ye did'nae want us t' come in here!" Gerald laughed and took a mouthful of his drink to calm himself down.

"Yeah, well Y'know – if she wants to do this for a living then that's up to her right?" He shrugged. 

"Heh, I guess – look if you don't want to be here then we can go somewhere else." Carmoi said.

Reno grinned, "No way! She's finished for the day and the stage show starts in 10 minutes! I'm going to get pissed and ogle beautiful half-naked women!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes skyward "At least you're back to normal now!"

"Or as normal as he'll ever be!!"

"Shut it, Carmoi!"

*******************************************************************************************

At around midnight they finally crawled out of the Honeybee Inn, drunk and loving it. Somehow they had to find their way to the train station in Sector Seven to get back up to the plate.

"It's definitely this way" Sephiroth said as they approached a small playground.

"Hey slides!" Reno ran-wobbled over to them and started climbing up the steps before sliding down.

"Reno, come on – we've =hic= gotta go!" Carmoi dragged Reno away from the swings that he was now playing on and through the gates to Sector Seven..

After nearly an hour they finally reached the train station – covered with mud after Sephiroth had shoved them all into a puddle just for the hell of it.

The conductor gave them all filthy looks, silently blaming each of them because he had to do night shifts because of drunken idiots like them.

As the train pulled noisily out the station Reno curled up in a tight ball on the floor and went to sleep.

"If a had a pen I'd draw on him!" Sephiroth giggled stupidly. 

Seeing this as the greatest idea ever thought of they all set of in search of a pen and finally harassed the sour-faced conductor into giving them a black marker. Extremely pleased with themselves they headed back to the sleeping Reno.

Five minutes later Reno was looking like a chimp and the others were all greatly amused.

"He's gonna =hic= hate us in the morning!" Carmoi slurred.

"Aye, heh-heh I'd love to be there when the lad wakes up with a bitch of a hangover and sees himself in the mirror for the first time, he'll prob'bly jump out've his skin!" Gerald laughed loudly.

Sephiroth felt the urge to comment but couldn't summon the energy, in truth he wanted to go to sleep as well but didn't trust Carmoi and Gerald with that pen. The drunken stupidity had gone and he was feeling a little depressed. It had been a good day but it all came down to the fact that Gerald, one of his closest friends was leaving ShinRa and in all probability he'd rarely see him from now on. All that and the fact that Tseng had been assigned to take over leadership of the Turks made for pretty morose contemplation.

He was also disappointed that Zahra had decided not to join them, preferring instead to busy herself with other things – in short the idea of saying goodbye to Gerald was upsetting her and she was afraid she'd cry and ruin her 'tough-girl' image.

Breaking out of his thoughts Sephiroth turned to talk to Carmoi only to find him asleep with his head resting on Gerald's shoulder, similarly Gerald was asleep, his head atop Carmoi's.

Sephiroth grinned wickedly and gently prised the pen out of Gerald's fingers...

*******************************************************************************************

Tseng entered Professor Hojo's laboratory and pushed a few strands of his long black hair out of his eyes. He took a note of the sterile surroundings – the room was incredibly white...not a touch of colour anywhere. Along one side were rows and rows of test tubes with rubber stoppers in the tops. The rest of the room was filled with masses of electrical equipment and a large computer screen filled most of the back wall.

Hojo himself was typing rapidly at a small laptop that leant on a dissection table in the centre of the room. As he did so results were deciphered and dozens of formulae flashed onto the large screen. Seemingly satisfied the professor went over to his tubes and examined a number of them. 

Tseng cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" 

Hojo looked up in annoyance from his test tubes, however his expression changed when he saw who had interrupted his work. "Ah yes, Tseng...It is 'Tseng' isn't it"

The Turk nodded.

"Right. I have a task for you – but before I tell you what it is I must warn you that it must be kept completely secret – even from the President himself. Do you understand?" The scrawny man pushed his glasses up his nose with his forefinger. 

"Yes, Sir"

"Excellent then I can trust you to follow my orders to the letter, without question?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Good, now then...I need you to fiddle with some of the SOLDIER postings – you see there are two people – One's just reached First Class - Zack something-or-other and a new recruit – Cloud Strife. Make sure that they're put in Sephiroth's squad rather than Travers'."

"No problem, Professor – any reason?"

"Nothing that **you** could comprehend..." Hojo picked up one of his test tubes and studied it carefully "heh, no – nothing someone like you, or anyone else for that matter could even begin to understand."

Tseng decided not to push it. "Very well, Sir – if there's nothing else I have to go and see off Gerald, I suppose I should show my face."

"Actually there is one more thing... Sephiroth's friend – 'Carmoi' I think, dispose of him..." He looked straight at Tseng and smiled, "If you know what I mean – he's corrupted my experiment for too long. And while you're at it, be sure Sephiroth drops by – heh, we have 'things' to discuss..."

*******************************************************************************************

"Just =sniff= be careful okay! I =sniffle= wanted to =sniff= well y'know =sniff=..." Zahra suddenly threw her arms around the startled Gerald and started sobbing, "I told myself I wasn't going to cry!! Good luck you old codger!!" She gave him one final squeeze before letting go.

"Aye, well th..thanks – heh heh...T'be honest wi' ye, Zahra – 'tis strange t'see ye so...emotional...I'm afraid ye have me off guard!"

Zahra wiped a tear from her cheek and slapped him on the arm, mumbling something about being emotional really.

Gerald began making his way along the line of friends who had come to say goodbye. They had gathered outside of the ShinRa building. 

"So what're you actually going to do now? You never told us." Carmoi shook his friends' hand.

"I'm movin' somewhere warm – with lots've attractive young ladies in skimpy swim wear. Yup – the Costa Del Sol – I cannae think of anywhere better t'be a dirty old man!"

"You're not going back home then?"

"Up North? No way – I'd freeze me ass off. No, I want sun!"

"Yeah I can just imagine you lounging on the beach ogling all those women, heh! Good luck, Gerald – give me a call when you're settled alright?"

"Sure."

"It's not going to be the same around here without you." Sephiroth said miserably.

"Yeah well – you take care of yerself, kid – If Hojo bothers ye just slice him t'ribbons or somethin' – bastard deserves it anyway!"

Sephiroth chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Tseng held his hand out stiffly "Good luck, Sir."

"Aye, well I'm sure ye'll do a good job in me place." 

Tseng simply nodded and turned back to the ShinRa building.

"Cold assed bastard." Carmoi commented when he was out of earshot "It's not going to be much fun around here with him leading the Turks".

"Aye...hang on a minute...Where's Reno?"

Zahra shrugged "I don't know – I haven't seen him all day!"

"He wouldn't miss this, I'll go find him" Sephiroth ran inside to the reception desk "Is Reno in the building?" he asked the young woman.

The receptionist fiddled with her computer "Yes, in the cafeteria."

"Thanks." 

Several minutes later Sephiroth stepped out of the elevator and spotted Reno hunched over a table stirring a cup of coffee. Sephiroth shook his head – Reno was obviously upset that Gerald was leaving. He pulled up a chair opposite the Turk.

"Not coming to see the old man off then?"

Reno shrugged.

"Ah, c'mon, Reno – he'll get upset – he already thinks you don't give a shit. If you don't come then he'll leave thinking that, when in truth you care more than you let on."

"What the hell d'you know?"

"Enough. You're sat up here; totally miserable because your friend's leaving and you don't want to say goodbye, as if that will somehow mean that he's not really going." He stood up and grabbed the dejected Reno up out of his seat. "I'm not leaving you up here to wallow in self pity so get your ass in gear and hurry up!" He dragged the Turk over to the elevator and shoved him inside.

"I hate you." Reno folded his arms indignantly and stared out of the glass in a huff. 

"No, you love me really – you know you do...And don't put on that stroppy little boy act – It may work with the girls but I'm afraid that I'm quite oblivious to it."

"Humph." 

Minute's later Sephiroth had dragged the protesting Reno out to where Gerald was about to climb into a cab.

"Now stop getting so stressed out and say goodbye!" he ordered.

Reno shook himself out of Sephiroth's grasp and turned to Gerald, "Yeah well, umm bye I guess. Good luck and stuff...uh...HEY!!!!"

Gerald squeezed Reno in a hug, half choking him before he let him go, "Heh, I'll send ye a wee record of me conquests of young, bikini-clad ladies!"

Reno grinned, "Yeah, Gerald – you do that..."

"Well folks, I guess I'm off" Gerald said, addressing the entire group. "Ye'll have t'come visit me, we'll keep in touch." He smiled sadly and got into the cab "The end of an era, eh?" he shut the door and gave a quick wave before the car moved off.

"'The end of an era'..." Sephiroth echoed quietly.

*******************************************************************************************

Carmoi left Sephiroth with Reno and Zahra and wandered back into the ShinRa building intending to grab a bite to eat before going and meeting C squadron's new recruits.

He stepped into one of the elevators where he found Tseng.

"Uh, what floor did you want?" he asked the Turk.

Tseng shrugged

"Aaallrighty then..." He punched his destination into the keyboard and the doors slid shut. The elevator had moved steadily up the side of the building but just before they reached the 60th floor Tseng pulled out his gun and fired at the control panel. They came to a sudden jarring halt, which threw Carmoi to the ground.

"What the hell?!?! Are you nuts?"

Tseng smirked, "Not at all – I'm just following orders."

"WHAT?!! What are you talking about??"

Tseng smiled again, "I hope you're ready to die Mr. Valentino."

Panic suddenly gripped Carmoi as Tseng aimed his gun at his head and opened fire. Carmoi dived and barely managed to avoid the shower of bullets that shattered one of the glass walls of the elevator. Crafty bastard Carmoi thought as he dwelled for a second on his predicament No way out! He crouched low while Tseng stood confidently over him. Carmoi stared wide-eyed as Tseng tossed the gun out of the broken glass – what the hell was he up to?

Tseng noticed Carmoi's confused expression. "An order may be an order – but who's to say that I'm not allowed to enjoy it?" He pulled a dagger from the inside of his boot and took a fast swipe towards Carmoi's stomach but he jumped back out of the way.

Carmoi frowned and aimed a punch at Tseng's face that landed with a thud at the Turks' temple. Tseng steadied himself before slashing the blade down into Carmoi's shoulder.

Carmoi cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, hot blood trickling through his fingers as he grasped the wound.

"Bastard!" he seethed and rammed his entire body into Tseng's who crashed into the side of the elevator with a thud.

Again Tseng retaliated with his dagger, slicing it into Carmoi's side, just above his hip before ramming it's hilt against the wounded man's skull.

Carmoi fell with a cry to the floor, trying desperately to fight off dizziness and nausea. He felt Tseng grab hold of him by the collar as he was yanked to his feet. The Turk dragged him the few steps to where the wall had been obliterated holding him so that he stood precariously on the edge.

"Ever considered bungee-jumping, Carmoi? Of course you won't have the elastic, but I'm sure by the time you hit bottom there won't be much of you left so you can hardly complain or ask for a refund."

Carmoi forced a swallow, ignoring the coppery taste of the blood in his mouth. "Why? ...Why are you...doing this?" He forced out the question as another wave of dizziness hit him – if Tseng let go of his shirt then he fall anyway, he wouldn't need to be pushed.

Tseng chuckled evilly, "Orders – I thought I'd already told you that! You're getting in the way of Professor Hojo's experiments – he wanted you...dealt with. Naturally I complied – besides, he could hardly have asked Reno or Zahra since they're all buddy-buddy with you." He laughed again "Actually I'm really quite...OOF!!"

Carmoi summoned his final reserves of strength and rammed backward into Tseng's stomach the dagger clattered to the floor and Carmoi kicked it over the edge before turning and slamming his knee into Tseng's groin. The Turk bent double with a loud grunt.

Carmoi took this opportunity to find the handle on the floor that would open the emergency panel. With a great deal of effort he wrenched it open and dropped through to the ladder below. He clung on tightly as another bout of dizziness engulfed him – he couldn't afford to lose it now – he was 200 feet up in the air. Ignoring the pain in his side he began the decent down the ladder.

Meanwhile Tseng had crawled over to the control panel. He fiddled with a few of the inner workings and the elevator hummed to life – he grinned and punched the 'down' button.

Below him Carmoi heard the elevator start up again – he had reached to opening for the 59th floor and was struggling to get it open. He glanced up and saw the elevator moving toward him.

"Shit!!" He clung to the ladder with one hand while pulling at the door with the other. "C'mon, c'mon, C'MON!!!!" He pleaded with the door. The door made a painful screeching noise as he finally managed to drag it open – he jumped into the opening, landing clumsily before turning to see the elevator travel down past the opening – Tseng stared at him through the glass with a murderous expression lighting up his coal coloured eyes. 

"Hey, buddy are you alright?" 

Carmoi looked up to see a handful of people staring down at him. He thought for a moment and then burst out laughing, much to the surprise of the others. 

"Ha - Do I look alright?! Heh heh – what a bloody stupid question. Some bastard just tried to kill me, I nearly get chucked to my death from an elevator and then I barely escape getting squished by said elevator! Of course I'm not bloody alright!!!"

"Umm do you want us to help you to the infirmary?"

Carmoi continued to chuckle and then winced as another flash of pain ripped through his side, "Y'know – I think that just might be a good idea!"

"R...Right – sorry. Stupid question." 

"No duh!"

*******************************************************************************************

"For crying out loud, Cloud – will you sop fidgeting? Everything's going to be fine – we just have to get out formal introduction to General Sephiroth – it's no big...Hold up!! What am I saying? We have to talk to Sephiroth!!! **THE** Sephiroth!!!!!" Zack Mandez let the significance sink in...Here he was, in ShinRa HQ, about to meet the greatest, most famous soldier of all time. His knee began itching as it always did when he was about to go into a blind panic and he scratched it furiously

Cloud Strife frowned as he tried to fit his mass of spiky blonde hair under his helmet. "Yeah well – it's all very well for you, Zack – you just got to First Class, but he'll be expecting me to screw up 'cause I'm just a crappy Escort Guard...Ack – I give up with this stupid hat!!"

"**THE** Sephiroth – oh man!" Zack began prancing around in circles still scratching his knee, tracing the pattern of the huge ShinRa emblem that graced the floor of the elegant conference room. Normally it would have been filled with a huge table but the induction for SOLDIER recruits was taking priority. He glanced sideways at Cloud and stifled a laugh – his hat was never going to win the battle with his hair.

"Would you shut up – I'm nervous enough as it is! I have to talk to my hero face to face! I'm going to say something stupid like 'I prefer peas to carrots' when he shakes my hand!!"

Zack laughed and pushed the helmet down onto Clouds head.

"Hey that really hurts!"

"Do you want the hat on or don't you? Now while I'm holding it down you do up the fastener!"

Cloud grumbled but did as he was told. But as Zack stopped pushing down, the strap under Clouds Chin began to choke him. While he coughed and spluttered Zack loosened the strap, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks at the same time.

"I'll tell you what, Cloud – life in SOLDIER's never dull while you're around!"

Cloud managed a croaky 'thank you' 

Zack was about to reply when they heard the doors of the conference room open with a loud ping and they turned sharply as the door opened and Sephiroth entered, flanked by a bandaged Carmoi. His long silver hair fluttered out behind him along with his coat and he clutched the hilt of his sword even though it rested snugly in its clip, it was a nervous habit and it gave him something to do with at least one of his hands while he was addressing crowds. He knew he must look great to the recruits but he felt like a total ass. 

Carmoi knew that Sephiroth was having problems keeping his 'I'm a mighty general – worship me' riff together. He also had to force his brain to stop his mouth from laughing at his friend's situation...mainly because it wouldn't be proper for a commander to laugh at his general, but also because it would really hurt.

"Wow." Zack whispered to Cloud as they ran to line up with the other soldiers. "I know he looks impressive in photographs but ... wow...!"

Cloud merely nodded as he felt his palms go sweaty Don't say something stupid...Don't say something stupid...Don't say something stupid He held his breath as Sephiroth moved down the line greeting each one of them in turn and secretly feeling stupider by the minute. Finally he reached Cloud.

"You're Cloud Strife, correct?" Sephiroth asked

"Y...Yes, Sir." Cloud gulped and prayed silently that his sweaty hands didn't leave marks on Sephiroth's shiny black leather gloves. 

"Welcome to C squad, Cloud." Sephiroth shook Cloud by the hand.

"I eat Jelly-Babies on toast..." Cloud squeaked.

"Pardon?"

Cloud flushed a deep shade of pink. "I...um...I mean...Thank you, Sir!"

Sephiroth gave Cloud a puzzled look before turning to the entire group. "Thank you all for waiting – I had urgent matters to attend to which is why I'm late." He glanced at Carmoi. "Welcome to C squadron – do yourselves proud." The recruits saluted as Sephiroth and Carmoi left again.

"'You eat Jelly-Babies on toast'? Cloud you are unbelievable sometimes!" Zack laughed and thumped his young friend on the back.

Cloud groaned – why did he have to mention the Jelly-Babies?

*******************************************************************************************

An hour or so later Sephiroth and Carmoi were seated at a table in the corner of the canteen.

"I really think that we should report this to the President, Carmoi. Turks can't just go around trying to kill people."

"Actually they can, Seph...That's the whole point."

"You know what I mean – stop being such a smart ass. You said that Hojo ordered it right?"

Carmoi nodded and stirred his near-cold coffee. "You think maybe we should confront him with it?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "He wants you dead for a reason – maybe it's best if I go alone."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Carmoi's bright blue eyes flashed with panic. "He's a psycho-maniac!!"

"I know, but if he tries anything then I'll just do what Gerald said – slice him to bits. I'm not a little kid anymore – I can handle him."

"Maybe so – but you never know what that bastard's got up his sleeve...I'm not about to let you go talk to him on your own."

Sephiroth stared at his friend thoughtfully – he had a point but Hojo wasn't Carmoi's problem. He was his – he had always been his problem and he wasn't about to drag another friend into it...not again.

"I'm sorry, Carmoi but I'm doing this on my own." He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, "Go and get some rest...consider it an order."

Carmoi frowned, "Your getting more and more fond of throwing your weight around, Seph." He gave a small smile in defeat, "And I'm too fond of letting you get away with it...just be careful ok?"

*******************************************************************************************

Sephiroth tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Hojo's laboratory.

"Come in."

Sephiroth let the breath out again and pushed the door open. He took a moment to note row upon row of test tubes full of some green substance. Suspended in the liquid was a small lump...for a moment Sephiroth thought they looked almost foetus-like but pushed it out of his mind – where would Hojo get hundreds of foetuses? They were probably just bugs or leaves or something...

"Ah...That was fast – I didn't think Tseng would find you so quickly!" Hojo gave one of his humourless smiles.

"He didn't."

"Oh...Then to what do I owe this visit?"

"Tseng made an attempt on my friend's life this morning...On your orders – I'd like an explanation. Now."

"My, my – haven't we got brave all of a sudden...I remember a time where you would cower at my feet and now you're all domineering. How nice."

Sephiroth frowned, "Cut the crap, Professor. Why do you want Carmoi dead?"

Hojo shrugged and turned away from Sephiroth and began fiddling at his desk. For a moment Sephiroth thought that Hojo was ignoring him, he was about to ask him again when he heard a soft cackle form the scientist.

"Do you know what, Sephiroth." Hojo said with his back still turned "When you were small you used to wander around the mansion afraid to make a sound, you accepted all the tests dutifully and never once argued. Now you're here confronting me...heh, to be perfectly honest I'm a little disappointed...that isn't the way someone should speak to their father, even if you are all grown up..."

"W...Wait a minute!!" Sephiroth spluttered "What did you just say?? F...Father?? I don't understand?"

"I suppose it's inevitable that I'd tell you eventually..." He turned to face Sephiroth who, in his confusion, failed to notice the syringe in the professors hand. "So, how does it feel knowing after all these years that the person you hate the most is actually your father?"

"NO!" Sephiroth screamed and drew his sword. "You are nothing to do with me, I don't understand what your motive is this time, you bastard but I'll be damned if I'll fall for another one of your sick little mind games!!!"

"What are you going to do with that?" Hojo asked, pointing to the sword that Sephiroth was clinging to, "Kill me? What will that achieve – you'll never learn the truth if you do that will you?"

"I've heard enough!"

"I doubt that...Do you want to know about your real mother? How about the purpose of all those tests, and I haven't even begun to tell you why I killed off Gast!!" 

"Gast...y...you did th...everything, it, it was all...oh god..."

Hojo smirked as he watched Sephiroth drop his blade to the floor and sat dejectedly down next to it. He crouched in front of Sephiroth and gripped the younger mans chin, forcing him to look at him. He chuckled cruelly, "Poor little baby, you really don't get it do you?" His smile was sickly sweet as he ran a thumb over Sephiroth's flustered cheek. "All this is for you" he motioned the test tubes "If anything ever happened to you then I have all these little replicas...hundreds of clones of you...isn't that nice? Of course they'd be identical so..." He pulled the glove off of Sephiroth's right hand and turned it palm up so that he could look at the '1' tattoo. "I had to have a way of knowing the original..."

Sephiroth pulled out of Hojo's grip and turned away. "Why are you doing this to me?" The question came out as a sob.

"Because...I can."

Sephiroth felt the cold needle puncture his neck, a second later his head span and he collapsed to the floor.

"Besides, Daddy knows best."

[Author's Note – Need cheering up yet folks?? Hojo's such a bastard....grrrr – poor liddle Sephy, why do I continue to torture him? Why do I feel the need to make Carmoi bleed, why don't I stop interrupting the story with my babbling?]

*******************************************************************************************

Reno sat on the edge of the bed in Tseng's room and frowned at the door. He'd been sat there for over an hour, ever since he'd heard about the incident in the lift and he was fuming. He fiddled with his nightstaff, sending bursts of Electrical energy into the air.

When he got bored of that he looked around the room a little – not that there was much to find...the place was practically empty – anything that was there was immaculately put away, even the bed was perfectly made. Reno made a face at it and then un-tucked it a little out of spite.

"What do you think your doing?"

Reno span around in surprise on hearing Tseng's voice and then cursed himself for losing the element of surprise.

"I said what are you doing, Reno?!" Tseng stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

Reno shrugged; "Not a lot, waiting for you actually, boss."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...and to find out what the hell you thought you were doing attacking Carmoi earlier – what kind of a bastard are you?"

Tseng noticed the nightstaff crackling in Reno's hand. "So what're you going to do? Beat me around a little for being a naughty boy?"

"If necessary."

Tseng laughed softly and went over to his closet, putting his jacket away.

Angered at being ignored and laughed at, Reno span the nightstaff around forming a circle of energy that flew at Tseng's back. Tseng went flying into the closet, hitting his head on the rail and dragging half of his clothes to the floor with him.

"You....are going to regret that." Tseng hissed and drew out the knife from his boot before leaping at Reno.

Reno flipped back out of the way and sent another electric burst at Tseng who cried out as it fizzed across his abdomen.

"I'm going to what, boss? Regret what?? I'm having a blast!" Reno laughed but it soon turned into a yelp as a small shuriken pierced his upper-arm.

"Regret this, punk!"

Tseng dived at Reno again and this time succeeded in knocking him to the floor, the head Turk grabbed a handful of Reno's bright red hair and used it to smash his head into the corner of the dresser.

Pinning Reno to the floor, Tseng traced the tip of his dagger along Reno's cheekbones, creating two thin cuts that oozed blood down the younger Turk's cheeks.

"I damned hope that scars you little punk – every time you look in a mirror you'll know that you're a loser!"

"Nah." Reno croaked groggily "Your the loser...Sir...heh, heh – blindly following orders – enjoying kicking the snot out of the people under your command – a...real...lo..se.r."

Tseng left Reno passed out on the floor and went over to his window to let the cool night air in. He closed his eyes against the wind and let it ruffle his hair.

A single tear trickled down his cheek.

"I know." He whispered to the stars "I'll never amount to anything." He opened his eyes and cast them skyward. "You always told me I'd never amount to anything, didn't you Father? Well – you were right...here's the proof!! I'm nearly 30 years old, I have no friends, no social life and I kill people for a living. A loser!"

He slammed the window shut angrily.

"I even killed you...


End file.
